


Finding my wings again

by Beta_09



Category: DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Gotham Academy, Gotham City - Freeform, Heroes & Heroines, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Swearing, Vigilantism, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_09/pseuds/Beta_09
Summary: After the defeat of Hawkmoth our beloved Parisian heroes retire from their vigilante lives.Now 19 year old Marinette needs to figure out her life and what she is gonna do with it now that she graduated from school, master Fu has post-poned her guardian training and she said her final goodbye to Tikki.She aches once again for leaping over rooftops and feeling the rush of adrenaline flow through her body.So what beter place for her to go to than Gotham City, home to a colorful array of villains and bat themed heroes.
Relationships: Bat Family & Alfred Pennyworth, Bat Family & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 26
Kudos: 474





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ages for the batfam:
> 
> Damian: 19  
> Tim: 24  
> Duke: 24  
> Cassandra: 25  
> Stephanie: 25  
> Jason: 26  
> Dick: 28  
> Barbara: 28  
> Bruce: 40  
> Selina: 40  
> Alfred: 60~~
> 
> Most of them still live at Wayne manor.

Marinette looked out over the rooftops of Paris, the Eiffeltower lit up in the distance. Nostalgia flooded over her as she remembered the midnight patrols, allies, villains and battles.  
She felt weary from those memories, but happy at the outcome those moments had brought her to.

Hawkmoth was defeated, Gabriel Agreste, a man she had looked up to once turned out to be her greatest enemy. She sighed at the thought of him.

"Now why should you be sighing on this beautiful night, m'lady?"

She turned around to her one and only partner, Chat Noir. Adrien Agreste, the boy she had crushed a long time on and her feline partner for the last 5 years had turned out to be the same person. After their last battle all miraculous holders had decided that it was time to see who they all were behind the mask, there was no need to hide anymore. 

When they detransformed and the two of them had looked at eachother all they had been able to do was laugh. How stupid the two of them had been to not notice that it was them behind the mask.  
They laughed long and hard and after they had cried long too. 

Marinette in particular had cried so much her classmates/superhero teammates were worried that she was gonna dehydrate. All those years of staying strong had taken its toll on her, mentally and physically.  
But she would never regret them. 

She snapped out of her thoughts and fully focused on the blonde boy standing in front of her, leaning on his silver baton. Crossing her arms and concern crossed her face. 

"Good to see you Adrien. How are you holding up?"

The boys hand flew to the back of his neck, a nervous tick he didn't seem to get rid of.

"You know I've been doing fine, just taking it slow."

After they had revealed his father to be the great antagonist of Paris, Adrien didn't seem to be surprised but Marinette knew he was hurting even if his relationship with Gabriel wasn't healthy to begin with.  
After a while, with enough therapy and personal talks, his self love began to grow. That was also around the time both he and Marinette decided to just be friends for now. Adrien needed to grow and explore himself, something he didn't get to do as a small kid. And Marinette....what did she need? 

She had pondered what she should be doing after defeating Hawkmoth, even before they had.  
Her purpose as Ladybug has been fulfilled, so what were her plans as Marinette?  
Her dream to become a fashion designer had seem so small compared to her alter ego. Designing was still her passion, don't get her wrong, but now that seemed futile, unimportant to what she had been doing as Ladybug. She had talked things over with Master Fu and he understood how she felt. For him being a guardian of the miraculai was his life and once Hawkmoth was defeated he too needed to find purpose once again. He found it in teaching Marinette how to be the next guardian, but he saw that she wasn't ready for it and maybe he too needed to face his past first. 

So they made a deal, Master Fu would go back to Tibet and rebuild the order of the guardians. Until then her training would be post-poned and he would contact her when he was ready. And when Marinette was ready she would go to Tibet and become a guardian, she had no doubt about it. 

But until then she needed to expand her horizon and seek new things. So she applied for scholarships abroad. Eventually she got accepted for Gotham University on a Media and Design scholarship.  
Marinette had changed over the years, her alter ego became a part of her, making her self confidence grow and her clumsiness and nervousness shirk a little. She knew that this was what she needed to do when she thought of it. Gotham was know worldwide for its comic book vilains and heroes, a part of her wanted to see for herself what all the fuss was about and another part wanted to know if she could fly freely there but this time without Tikki by her side without magic to give her more power or a partner to catch her when she fell. 

"So why did you call us here?"

Marinette snapped out of her trance once again when hearing the snarky voice of Queen Bee, Cloe Bourgeois, gracing her ears.  
She looked and saw each and every miraculous holder who had helped to defeat their common enemy.  
She felt proud looking at them

"Yeah girl, what's the emergency?"

Rena Rouge, Alya Cesaire, looked at her best friend. The two of them had hit a ruff patch when Lila Rossi had shown up. The Italian girl had lied to may times to count, only Marinette had seen through them from the beginning, when the others had seen Lila was putting on a facade they had stuck with Marinette and had chosen her side when she was accused of something by Lila.  
Alya was one of the last ones to come to her sensesz and after everything had passed with Hawkmoth and they knew their identities they had talked alot about what had happened. They promised to still be there for eachother when they needed it. 

Marinette looked at all of them one by one, until finally setting her eyes on Adrien. 

"I'm leaving Paris."

She could see a second of shock on his face and hear the sharp intakes of breath from the others. 

"I'm leaving in two days. I'll be handing off my miraculous to Master Fu he will be going away as well."

She turned her attention towards the whole team, standing there as their proud leader.

"I know you all are attached to your kwamis, so am I but you should consider giving them back to the guardian for safe keeping. He won't be leaving for another three weeks, I know that maybe short to make a decision like this but please do consider."

Chloe spoke up first, her icy blue eyes narrowing when she spoke. 

"I'm sorry, but why didn't you think to mention this sooner? It's utterly ridiculous of you to expect us to just take this in no problem."

Marinette had expected this reaction from Chloe specifically. They had grown closer as time passed, the queen bee even apologized to her for all the bullying she had done. 

"I know I'm sorry, it just seemed easier this way."

Marinette looked at the others. Nino and Kim looked at her with understanding, they had known each other since they were kids. Juleka was consoling Rose while giving an understanding nod Marinette's way. Mylene was doing the same with Ivan, the big log was hugging his girlfriend's shoulders shaking a bit.  
Max, Sabrina and Nathaniel didn't seem that surprised and were probably pretty okay with returning back to a quieter life.  
Alix to didn't see surprised but then again she could see multiple time lines so.....  
Then she turned to Viperion and Ryuuko, Luka Couffaine and Kagami Tsurugi. They were talking to each other, discussing what they should be doing. Not long after the identity reveal they had started dating and were now a fullblown couple. She was happy for them.  
Alya and Chloe still looked unsatisfied and were about to verbally attack her when a leather clad hand landed on her shoulder and she was dragged off to the other side of the roof by Adrien. 

"When did you plan this?"

Did he seem irritated, Adrian Agreste the sweet cinnamonbun of a boy was irritated.....no mad.  
Marinette was truthful when she answered. 

"A few months ago."

This only seemed to aggravate him more. 

"Merde, Mari we promised no more secrets. Why didn't you tell me?"

She began fidgeting with her hands tugging at her suit. She was gonna miss the black and red spandex.

"I did want to tell you but, you know confrontation isn't my best suit. So I didn't."

She looked into Adriens grass green eyes sincerely. 

"I already talked it over with Tikki and Fu. After this I'll be dropping the earrings of at Fu's place and I'll be packing."

Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.  
He looked at her his irritation seemingly disappeared. 

"Where are you going anyway?"

"Gotham City." 

And it was back. 

"Jesus Mari what are you thinking, that place is riddled with the worst people. Why would you leave Tikki behind when you're going there? Why even go there at all?"

"I just..........I-"

Marinette couldn't explain to him how she felt there were no words to describe how free she felt as Ladybug, as if that was what she had been made for.  
But she didn't need to explain it to Adrian he knew when that look in her eye came. Her feelings mirrored his when he tought of the freedom of being Chat Noir.  
He understood why she wanted to go and even if he didn't like his partner in crime going he understood more than anyone that she needed to go even more because of that. 

So he offered he his fist and she bumped it happily. 

"Bien joue, m'Lady."

"Bien joue, Chaton."

They hugged each other tightly before turning to the others of their group. By now they seemed to all have accepted her decision, some reluctantly.  
Nonetheless they all went in for a group hug and stayed like that for sometime. After saying goodbye to everyone she and Chat Noir made their way over to Master Fu's place.

The old man was still awake at this hour and let the heroes of Paris in without a second thought.  
They both greeted the old man and detransformed so their kwamis could recharge.

Marinette and Tikki were given some privacy to say their goodbyes.

"You are such a selfless person, Marinette. You are one of my best holders and I'm sure we are destined to meet and be one again. I know it."

The kwami spoke in a solemn voice, her big bug eyes filling with water.  
Marinette was already crying, softly she spoke with trembling voice. 

"I'll miss you so much."

That's all she really could say, that was a truth that was so painfully obvious it physically hurt.  
So she repeated herself over and over again. 

And when their tears had dried they went to sit with Fu, Adrian and Plagg. They all said goodbye to Tikki, except for Plagg who just said later and continued to nibble on his cheese.  
Then one last hug and Marinette took a hold of one earring and took it out, then the other and Tikki was no more. She took a few deep breaths before putting them back in their velvet box and giving it to Master Fu for safekeeping. In return Fu gave her a large wooden box with intricate detailing in the top. He said the material it was made of should have no problem passing through airport security.

After that they said their goodbyes and Adrien transformed once again and dropped her off on the balcony of her room. One last hug and Chat Noir leapt into the night. And Marinette just stood there for a while, wondering this was the right thing to do. She looked at the wooden box Fu had given her, she opened it. Within the box there lay a weighted yo-yo on a steel flexible string, there was more stuff in there all made with great attention to detail.  
She took out the yo-yo, the feel of it felt right in her hand. 

And it felt right still as she held it inside the confines of her apartment in downtown Gotham.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Damian Wayne and his not so typical family.

Damian was already done with this day before it truly began. Waking up to the sound of an explosion was never a good way to wake up and when he ran downstairs to the source of it he saw Tim and Jason sprawled out on the mats of their personal gym. In the middle of the room a black circle could be seen and debris was laying around.

Damien wasn't the only one to hurry and see what was going on. Alfred, Cassandra, Selina and his father, Bruce, were all standing beside him looking at how the two idiots got up, looked dazed at each other for a moment and then high-fived and turned to see their remaining family's stern gazes.

Tim was quick to act, pointing at Jason he said. 

"It was Jason's fault."

"Bullshit, you got the new explosives."

Jason slapped his hand away and pointed back at him. 

"Well you decided we should detonate them."

Before Jason could retort, Damian spoke up. 

"And it didn't cross your tiny minds to maybe do this shit outside instead of in the gym you just ruined!?" 

Jason turned to him, his patronizing tone only continued to aggravate Damian more. 

"Oh but demon spawn if we did that than all of Gotham would know that the Wayne family buys illegal explosives and we wouldn't want that now would we?" 

"Bite me Todd."

"Enough."

Bruce came to stand with his kids, Selina next to him still trying to wake up. 

"We'll need to repair the gym so no one's going to use it for now. I suggest you find another one downtown to do your training but please pick an inconspicuous one, I don't need my children on the front page again."

Selina spoke to stress Bruce's point. 

"Not like when we were at that charity event from the University and you all decided that Richard should swing from the chandelier and sing awfully while doing so." 

"That was pretty genius."

Tim remarked while walking back up the stairs, followed by Cassandra, Jason and Damian. 

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, Selina rubbed his shoulders in pity. Raising kids was hard but when they were all supossed to be adults it was even harder. 

"Alfred please call a discreet cleaning service."

Alfred nodded and with a small bow to both him and Selina he too disappeared up stairs. 

"Look I'm going up stairs and sleep a little while longer. You can join me if you want or you can be stressed out for the rest of the day." 

Selina reached a hand out towards her husband, a moment passed and he took it. Walking hand in hand they made their way back to bed. 

Dick Grayson came home to Wayne manor not long after this. He was greeted with a tight hug from Cassandra, a frim handshake from Tim, a pat on the back from Jason and a word of welcome from Damian. 

"Welcome back Grayson." 

Dick, not being satisfied with his youngest brother's reaction, swept the 19 year old into a hug and put him down when Damian began throwing death threats at him. 

He than went over and hugged his adoptive father and newly acquired mother. Then it was Alfred's turn. 

After the greetings they settled in the kitchen, talking about Dick and Barbara's trip to Paris. Dick made an off topic comment about how a group of very young heroes had defeated a great villain not long before they arrived there.  
When he was done with his tale, he asked the others. 

"So what did I miss?"

Cassandra was the first to answer, signing her hands moving fast. 

'Tim and Jason blew up the gym.'

Dick laughed, ofcourse they would. 

"So I guess training has been post-poned for now?"

Damian answered with a hint of irritation in his voice. 

"No, but father wants us to find a new place to train for a while."

"Some place on the down low, where not many people come."

Tim added. 

Dick stroked his chin in feigned thought then he dramatically realized something and he leaned forward conspicuously glancing around as if he were sharing the most important thing ever. 

" I might know a place. "

Dick, Jason, Cassandra, Tim and Damian stood in front of a small run-down brick builing. A sign above the door said 'The Lucky Paw' 'Gym, meditation and more'. Fair to say they were not impressed. 

"Grayson, you sure this is not some shady bar?"

Jason said in vain as Dick already entered the building.  
The other siblings looked at each other for a moment and followed eventually. 

Inside there was an empty room. A vending machine 2 tables and a few chairs was all that there stood. Another doorway leading to a set of stairs had a sign with gym above it. There was one more closed door directly next to it. Damian became more certain his brother was leading them into a homeless shelter instead of a gym. 

The five of them descended down into the basement of the old building and entered a much bigger room then they expected. Training mats covered every inch of the floor, stretching bars, trapeze and monkey bars stood on the left side of the room. On the right a few treadmills and modern exercise equipment stood.  
At the back of the room there hang punching bags, and on the walls different weights. Even a few weighed poles and fake swords hung up on the wall for more traditional fighting styles. In the front part of the room there were yoga mats and a music installation which was connected to four speakers hanging up in the top corners. 'Okay', Damian thought, 'This is better than expected.'

In the middle of the room there stood a boxing ring. But more interestingly in that ring stood a tall broad man, the owner of the place, in a fighting stance with his fists bound in. He looked like an experienced fighter in Damian' s opinion. Across from him stood a girl no older than 20, a bit on the small side but she did have muscle that was clear to see. Her hair tied back, her hands bound, she was light on her feet. Her form was good Damian had to admit.  
They were throwing punches at each other, only when the siblings stood right in front of the ring did the sparring couple notice them. 

The guy told the girl to take a break, he walked towards the newcomers while the girl took the time to retire her medium length hair into a tight bun.  
The guy introduced himself as Kai, he was the owner of this place and said they were free to train here in the weekends. He got small classes on workdays that payed him so weekends were free. 

When they had been introduced and gotten an explanation of all the equipment, not that they needed it. Jason immediately went for the punching bags with Cassandra in tow. Tim leisurely made his way over to the treadmills making small talk with Kai as he showed him how it worked. Dick and Damian however stayed in their place at the boxing ring. Dick climbed up into the ring and made his way over to the girl, Damian just stared at him expecting something to happen.  
Hopefully the girl would throw him on the mat or something. 

But when the girl noticed him she seemed to recognize the eldest Wayne brother. They shook each other's hands and chatted a bit. Before making there way over to Damian who was still standing there.  
Not wanting to look like a fool he pretended to tie his shoe laces. When he heard Grayson call his name Damian looked up into the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bat kids switch between living at the Wayne manor and some place else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Richard Grayson and Barbara Gordon met their future sister-in-law, our lovely Marinette Dupain-Cheng

The flight back to Gotham had been a long one and currently Dick was stretching his legs waiting for their bags to arrive. There hadn't been many people on his and Barbara's flight, not many people saw Gotham as a good destination for a vacation. Most people on the plane were American and went to Paris for a business trip or holiday. Although, there was a French girl sitting next to them. She couldn't have been older than Damian, altough her demeanor far exceeded her real age. She reminded her of a younger Cassandra. From the conversation she had with Barbara and him they discovered that she was going to attend Gotham University on a scholarship and intended to live on her own and take up a job too.

Now he saw the same girl standing to wait for her luggage she seemed nervous, well she was moving to an unknown city where she knew nobody........  
Would it be to much to offer her a ride?  
Barbara had seen where his gaze went and tugged at his sleave to get his attention. She could read his expression and felt the same about the young girl.  
Without even talking to one another Barbara rode her wheelchair over to the French girl and struck up a conversation with her again.  
Dick took their suitcases when they appeared and made his way over to them. 

The girl was sheepishly trying to decline Barbara's offer but he knew there was no way to change his girlfriend's mind. When Dick stood beside Barbara the girl introduced herself as Marinette Dupain-Cheng and gave a polite handshake, her hands were ruff with callus Dick noted absent mindedly.  
Barbara smiled and gestured at Marinette. 

"Marinette here is going to drive with us so we can drop her off at her apartment."

Immediately Marinette went into defensive mode. 

"Really you shouldn't I could take a bus I'm sure-"

Before she could finish that sentence Dick cut her off. 

"Oh we don't mind. Me and Babs are used to dropping people off."

Memories of late night Macdonalds with their siblings flashed through their collective brain. 

"And besides..."

Dick continued. 

"See it as a thank you for giving us your macaroons on the plane."

And with that they took her suitcases and made their way to the car.

"So do you have an adress we can drop you off?"

Barbara said as Dick put her wheelchair in their car, moved to sit in the driverseat and started the car.  
Marinette took out a small paper from her pocket and gave it to Barbara. 

"This was the only thing I could find it by."

Barbara's eyebrows quirked up while looking at the paper before handing it back. 

"The Lucky Paw? Sounds like a shady bar."

She turned to search for the adress of the Lucky Paw, finding it in no time at all.

"I know, an acquaintance of mine set me up with the owner so I can live and work there, it's supposed to be a gym."

The French girls voice had sounded ancient when she said that. It felt the same as their and their family's voices when speaking of hard times. It was familiar to them. 

"You must trust this person alot then?" 

A nostalgic sigh came from Marinette as Dick drove unto the highway. 

"I do, he hasn't given me a reason not to, so...."

Both Dick and Barbara knew a thing or two about trust and they saw this girl as too trusting. She may have declined their offer at first but she didn't seem to put up her defenses now.  
They glanced at each other before Dick told Marinette something he hoped she would listen to. 

"Well, just be careful. This city will eat you up alive if you don't watch out."

That was the end of their serious conversation as they quickly moved on to happier topics. 

It took a while longer before they stopped in front of an old brick building. The sign above the door said it was indeed the Lucky Cat and that it indeed was a gym.  
Thanking Barbara and Dick, Marinette slipped out the car and went to get her bags. Dick, too, got out and helped her walk to the front door. 

"Thanks again for helping me, you and Ms. Gordon both."

Weird, had Babs said her lastname to her?

"There really is no need, we thought you might need some help since you don't have familiar faces around."

"I really appreciate it, Mr. Grayson. Please, if you or Ms. Gordon needs a helping hand don't hesitate to come and visit."

Okay this was weird Dick knew for sure he hadn't told her his last name. 

"Did- How did you know my name?"

"O, I recognized you from the magazines."

She had recognized him. She knew he was a Wayne. Somehow the thought of her still acting like she did with them felt refreshing maybe even funny. So he laughed at the thought, Marinette was confused and choose to nervously laugh a bit with him. He reached in his back pocket and took out a business card handing it to her. His name and contact info stood on one side on the other stood the name of Bruce Wayne with, what Marinette assumed, was this gentleman's adres and land-line. 

"Wha-" 

"If you ever need help don't hesitate to ask me."

She was silent for a moment before giving him a big smile. 

"Thank you."

They shook hands again before Dick went back in the car. He and Barbara watched Marinette wave at them and go inside the building. They waited for a moment to see if she would come back out. 

"So you gave her the card, huh?" 

Dick grinned a bit and sheepishly admitted. 

"I'm starting to look like Bruce, right?" 

Barbara knew the feeling he was talking about, she felt it too. 

"I'm afraid so Dicky, and it seems that there is no cure for it."

Now Dick was once again face to face with Marinette Dupain-Cheng and was glad to see she was doing fine.  
The black haired girl had some muscle on her he at first hadn't noticed. When she had recognized him in the boxing ring she had seemed surprised to meet him again after a day and a half.

"Glad to see you are doing fine Marinette, are you settling in alright?"

"It's good to see you too Mr. Grayson. I'm doing fine just getting used to the apartment and training here. How are you and Ms. Gordon, did you recover well from your trip?" 

"Please just call me Dick and Barbara would not want you to call her Ms. Gordon, it makes her feel old."

She started to excuse herself profusely for adressing them so, but quickly recovered when Dick reassured her it was fine.   
She then finally noticed that more people had come in with him. Marinette had read much about the grand Wayne family of Gotham. Whenever there was talk of fashion and haute couture the Wayne's usually walked in front, next to the Agreste brand and Bourgeois family. When she had met Dick, Marinette at first didn't connect the dots until they were in the car and she saw a billboard on the side of the road promoting the Wayne foundation with Bruce Wayne smack dab in the middle of it. Than she had stolen a glance at Dick and it became clear. 

After him giving her his card, did it really settle on her she had met one of the people she had put on a pedestal for a long time. Dick together with the rest of his family were the examples she wanted to live by when she was young. And now she saw Jason Todd-Wayne getting his ass kicked by his younger sister, Cassandra Cain-Wayne, while Tim Drake-Wayne was singing Old Town Road at the top of his lungs while walking at an incredible speed on a treadmill. 

The youngest Wayne, Damian Al-Ghul - Wayne was just standing close to the boxing ring staring at his eldest brother having a conversation with an unknown girl. When he noticed she had seen him he immediately reached for his foot. Maybe to tie his shoe?  
It seemed really comical from where she was standing and a smile played on her lips. Dick had noticed the antics of his little brother too and a grin made a way onto his face and an idea formed in his head. 

He kindly offered to introduce her to his siblings and took her by the hand, dragging her to the other side of the ring, where they stared down at the youngest bat who was supposedly lacing up his shoe.   
Dick called out to him. 

"Hey, Damian."

He looked up and Marinette looked into the most powerful eyes she had ever seen. His green eyes looked like the enchanted forests she read about as a small girl. A blinding smile plastered itself on her face at the thought. 

"This is Marinette, she's the reason I know about this place." 

Trying to not feel overwhelmed by his gaze, She kneeled so her face was infront of his and held out her bound hand. 

"Hey, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng but you can call me Marinette or Mari if you want."

He crossed his arms over his chest not shaking her hand, avoiding her gaze and said. 

"Damian."

His demeanor was icy and distant, Marinette could practically feel the emotional walls around him.   
It all did overlap with the interviews she had read with him. And maybe it stung a bit that the only person her age here was being cold to her. 

Dick slipped out of the ring and beconed for her to come. Marinette sighed a bit at Damian's demeanor and mumbled a sarcastic 'nice to meet you too' and followed Dick to go and meet his other siblings and they left Damian, who was feeling a bit flustered, standing by himself. 

Why had he done that? Why didn't he shake her hand and look her in the eyes? Those deep-sea gems where he could drowns in. Damian mentally froze. No he wasn't like that, Grayson was the sappy one of the bunch not him, not the great Damian Wayne. He knew better than to fall for a pretty face, yes that must be it! It was just belated teenage hormones flowing through his body, he just needed avoid her than it would go away. He mentally praised himself for being so rational and went over to Drake taking the teardmill furthest away from him and started his training, slowly pushing the girl to the back of his mind. 

Meeting the other Wayne siblings wasn't nearly as awkward as meeting Damian Wayne. She at least got a handshake from the other three, even a fistbump from the Jason Todd-Wayne. He had reminded her alot of Kim, competetive and bold.   
Cassandra Cain-Wayne was also a joy to meet, Marinette knew only a few basic hand signs but was afraid it didn't correspond with ASL so she just offered her hand and was a bit surprised when Cassandra with a raspy voice said "Cass". She had been friendly and proud and Cass had by far the greatest fashion sense out of all her siblings. While she had a put together sports attire, her brothers where dressed in mixed and matched shorts and shirts which weren't even meant to be sports clothes. Cass had reminded her of Kagami alot, Marinette missed all her friends but she had grown much closer with both her and Chloe. 

Then there was Tim Drake-Wayne, the brilliant It-technician of Wayne enterprise, and he had a voice alright, maybe not a pretty one but a voice nonetheless.   
When he had finished his song he pulled out his airpods and greeted his brother and her. She immediately saw something of Alix in him, snarky but nice. It felt like talking to someone familiar with Tim. 

After introductions where over Marinette resumed to her training with Kai, he was an old acquaintance of Fu who was kind enough to lend her a roof to sleep under and a job to earn some money. He was also the only one outside of her and Fu that knew who she really was and offered to help her train physically. Pushing her awkward meeting with the youngest Wayne out of her mind, even if those green eyes would be unforgettable, she began.   
It was tough to fight without Tikki supporting her, she mostly relied on muscle memory and knew that with time she would be leaping across rooftops again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette realizes something and Damian does too and is done with his hormones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native tongue so please if you see a something incorrect let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Marinette never read about him being an acrobat but apparently Richard Grayson was extraordinary agile and a damn good gymnast if she had ever seen one.  
He was currently swinging on the trapeze and doing incredibly difficult poses, he seemed to be a natural at it.  
She had noticed all of the Wayne kids were gifted in fighting and not only in hand-to-hand combat, she had seen Damian picking up the fake training swords and using them as if that was the only thing he had ever know to do.

Little did Marinette know. 

Jason came to stand next to her and look at Dick show off. She glanced at the tall man next to her, she had noticed for a while now that he seemed to have a bunch of scars, all of them. Too much scars for normal people to have.  
Granted she didn't look that great herself, after she had taken of her earrings Tikki's protection had slowly left her. Marinette had noticed the first morning she woke up without her little bug pal, her muscles were aching and light scars appeared all over her body, the first night in Gotham she could clearly see them.  
She still remembered in how much pain she was when she had gotten them in her suit and made a mental note to buy a medical kit and learn how to stitch a wound close, that wouldn't be to hard for her. 

But still, she was a hero protecting Paris and they were the sons and daughter of a millionaire or was it billionaire?

She snapped out of her thoughts when Dick had let go of the trapeze making a backflip and landing completely perfect on the ground. Bowing to Marinette who was applauding him, while Jason was commenting about how he was just showing off and how he could be better at it if his muscles weren't so big. 

"Mr. Gra- Dick if you don't mind could you show me how to do that?"

He looked surprised and then utterly exited.  
He began word vomiting about how he had wanted to teach someone but none of his siblings had taken up his offers, except for Cass because she was nice enough to actually care.  
Marinette was a bit overwhelmed by the reaction and saw Jason and Tim throwing her a sympathetic look.

Eventually she was glad she made the decision as she quickly realized her muscles memory wasn't gonna be enough to make her leap over buildings. The basics were easy, the way she should hold on and how to pull herself up and performing basic tricks.  
Dick and the others were surprised how she learned the basics with such ease. So when she pulled off a more advanced trick they weren't surprised. What they were surprised about were the very prominent scars on her stomach and back they saw as she was hanging upside-down and her shirt slippes up until the edges of her sports bra. But what Damian noticed more than anyone was the smile of familiarity on the half Chinese girl's face, she didn't seem scared of falling nor did she seem to concentrate on holding on securely enough.

Marinette also noticed this as she tried to pull herself up and her hands slipped from the trapeze. She instantly pulled her arms across her head and neck to protect it. 

Damian, who stood with all the others watching her, saw it happening in slowmotion, he felt his heart sink, and was the first and fastest to move.  
He used his momentum to jump up and catch her out of the air. When his feet connected with the ground again he somehow slipped and Marinette fell with her full weight into of him. 

When she felt a warm body catch her as she fell Marinette opens her eyes and noticed his green eyes first before she saw it was Damian that had caught her.  
Then she felt them both falling again and she crashed against him. She closed her eyes again for a few seconds again to make her head stop spinning and immediately memories of a blond haired boy with cat-like, evergreen eyes laying in blood flashed by. 

When she opend them again both she and Damian were sitting up. The other were around them looking concerned at her.  
She must have looked awfully pale and shaken up because a voice she didn't expect spoke full of concern. 

"Are you alright? Does anything hurt?" 

Damian, the ice prince with miles of emotional defenses, looked at her as if she was a wounded little bird. Marinette reached her hand up to grasp at her throbbing head. She couldn't look in those green eyes again. 

" I'm fine just a bit shaken up."

Then she remembered she literally had fallen into his lap. Marinette launched herself off of him and started frantically asking and making sure he was alright. 

"I'm fine. I'm used to a lot worse than this." 

The words had slipped out of him without thinking, he and his siblings waited with bathed breath for her to notice. But Marinette just made a sigh of relief and stood up offering a hand to her savior this time Damian took it and she practically pulled his full weight up, which was impressive he had to admit. 

After the others asking if she really was okay and her reassure them and them totally not buying, Kai chased the bat siblings out saying it was almost dinner time and he wanted to close early today. 

So they reluctantly picked up their stuff and before leaving said goodbye to Marinette promising to come by next friday. Smiling and waving goodbye the Wayne's left and Marinette's smile dropped a headache taking it's place.  
Kai placed a hand on her shoulders. 

"Come on, you go upstairs I'll close up for today."

"No I ca-" 

"Marinette go upstairs you look like hell." 

His tone was serious and playful at the same time, she huffed half-heartedly at him and did as he said. 

She took the keys of the apartment door and made her way up the stairs. She opened the locked door next to the basement doorway and walked up two flights of stairs before reaching her room. She closed the door being her and walked to the bathroom, looking in the mirror she really didn't look al right. Her face had gotten a greyish tinge and her eyes had a horrified look in them. 

She walked back out to her bedroom taking her phone from the charger om her nightstand and went to texts. 

' You: Hey 

You: How are things going in Paris? '

What time was it now in France maybe he was busy.  
Her headache wouldn't let her think so she put her phone back and plopped down onto her bed feeling the powder pink sheets against her skin made her sleepy but she refused to close her eyes again.

She picked up the phone again. 

' You: I've been having attacks again....' 

She fell back down on her bed again and laid there until Kai called her over for dinner.

The Wayne kids, meanwhile, were just driving out of the Mcdrive (at McDonald's) most of them were eating fries and chicken nuggets even Jason who was driving. 

"You guys think Marinette is okay?" 

It was Tim who showed his concern by asking the question. 

"Who?" 

Jason asked distracted by trying to drive while trying to eat his cheeseburger. 

"Ma-ri-ne-tte,the French girl from he gym."

Dick explained while stuffing his face with fries.  
Recognition crossed his face than confusion as he asked again. 

"Oh yeah, she was French?"

Dick answered him again. 

"She is."

Before looking at Tim via the rear view mirror. 

"She said she was fine."

"I know..."

Tim continued. 

"But she didn't seem fine, did you see how pale her face looked it was like a freshly drained corpse and did you see those scars?" 

"Dude I'm eating." 

Jason complained. Dick frowned a bit and asked Tim. 

"Why the sudden interest Timbo? You haven't talked about a girl like that in like-"

Damian cut him off. 

"Ever."

Which earned him a 'nice one' from both Jason and Dick, a high five from Cass and an 'aww come on' from Tim.  
So Tim decided it was time for a bit of payback so he said. 

"Well she looked pretty shaken up and besides I wasn't the one cradling her in my arms and being all prince charming around her."

This ofcourse struck a cord with Dick, he and Tim gave each other a conspiring look so they were on the same page. 

"Like hell I was Drake. It was just me being polite." 

"Well then I wouldn't want to see you being 'polite' to her in your bedroom."

"I will murder you in your sleep if you don't watch your mouth."

"Okay just don't be 'polite' to her on my bed once you get my room after I'm gone." 

"Shut up!!!" 

A blush was already on Damian cheeks and Cass, who was sitting in between her arguing brothers, noticed as soon as Tim had mentioned the girl and 'politeness' in the same sentence. She smirked a bit and looked at Dick through the rear view mirror they locked gazes for a few seconds and they too were on the same page. 

Now Damian and Tim were throwing fries at each other and Jason sighed in irritation and mumbled. 

"Alfred's gonna make me clean the fucking car again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Macdonalds please don't sue me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems they are both catching feels.
> 
> And Marinette finally tries out her new gear.

Marinette looked at the Gotham University uniform she had received a day ago. It looked awfully dark and severe, why would a university even have a uniform anyway? she thought.

Today would be her first day at Gatham U so making a good first impression was necessary. She put on the dark blue skirt and white blouse, deciding that short white socks would go best with her new black flats.   
She detested the dark red tie, which should be at least in a brighter color. She still put it on as well as the dark blue cardigan which she buttoned up.

Marinette moved over to the bathroom to do her hair.   
It had grown some since she had come here, it reached past her shoulders. She pulled it back into a low bun, two strands of hair framing her face, her bangs were still short enough to not fall over her eyes. Her eyes themselves were booldshot and bags hung under them.   
As she had fallen into Damian's arms two days before she had had the familiar feeling of being in Adrian's arms as he had protected her so many times, the last time it had almost been fatal. She couldn't shake the thought of him laying there motionless on the ground, it was one of the sources for her nightmares. She hadn't slept much after getting them again. 

Then she noticed her ears, panic filled her when she didn't see her precious earrings but she reminded herself that they were with Fu and that Tikki was safe.   
She had gotten a letter from the old man saying he was almost done with preparations for his journey to Tibet, that Tikki was doing fine and that most of her friends had come bye and dropped of their miraculous. Only Luca and Kagami talked to him and decided too keep theirs, seeing as Ladybug was gone there needs to be at least one person available to protect Paris. Chloe also came to say she wanted to keep Pollen, he hadn't heard from Adrien.

Adrien....

Her thoughts returned to her former partner.   
She had tried texting him but it seemed he was to busy to answer, she didn't blame him. After it became clear Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth he had been devastated but not really that surprised. After defeating his father Adrien had to go through court hearings and press conferences, he went into child protective services and through there taken in by Chloe's family.   
Chloe's mother, Audrey, had changed when she heard about Gabriel and the circumstances he had put his young son through and tried to be there for both her daughter and adoptive son, of course Chloe's father, Andre, was ready to give Adrian a home and family he deserved.   
Chloe was thrilled to have him as his brother, they had known each other for a long time and after Chloe realized she didn't romantically love him they became the best of friends, she had become less possesive and more relaxed around other people.

Still Adrian said he would text her everyday but now she had gotten nothing but silence from him.   
Checking her phone again she saw there were no new messages. So Marinette trying to channel her inner Tikki hyped herself up, took her bag and a quick breakfast, opened her door and said good morning to Kai before leaving for Gotham University. 

Damian Wayne in the same manner woke up to get ready for school that day. His clothes for the day were already laid out for him and his bag was already packed. He went and did his hair, using generous amounts of hair gel to get his spikes to lay down.  
Putting on his school attire and picking up his bag he got a text from Jon saying he would wait at the south entrance for him. Jon Kent was sent by Clark Kent to Gotham so he could learn from other heroes and see a bit more of the world. That of course meant Damian needed to put up with the walking ray of sunshine and Jon's overall friendliness. Not that he minded sometimes, although he would never admit that.  
He replied back and went to the kitchen where Alfred had already made his lunch and cornflakes for breakfast. 

"Thank you Alfred."

He said as he took a box of cat food out the cupboard and put some in five separate bowls. Immediately five cats, all varying in age, color and shape, were greedily eating. 

So Damian followed suit and went over to his own breakfast, Tim had just finished and was ready to leave for his job at Wayne enterprise as the IT-manager. Cass came in passing Tim who was leaving and also took her breakfast from Alfred. She was still attending Gotham U and was dressed similarly to Damian. After talking it over with Bruce she didn't want to work at the Wayne foundation and preferred to study something she really liked, she was now in her last year at Gotham University.  
Damian was studying economics and media so he could one day work at Wayne enterprise as Tim was doing now. He was the blood son of Bruce Wayne after all so it was only natural that he should do so. 

When he and Cass were done with eating, she went and got a car to bring them both to school. 

She dropped Damian off at the south entrance before she found a spot to park the car. 

Jon was already waiting for Damian and walked up to him asking about his weekend. Damian just replied it wasn't eventfull and didn't waist any words about the blue eyed belle he had met. He didn't want someone else giving him shit for it at school, he was being teased enough at home. 

They walked to their shared Sociology class and were one of the first to arrive. They took a spot in the middle of the auditorium, alot of different majors had this class so eventually it became packed with people. There were only a few seats left infront when the professor finally arrived.   
Just when she was about to begin and all the students were quite the door burst open. Eyes turned, so did Damian's and what he saw made his grow wide. In the door opening looking a bit disheveled stood Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she quickly made her way to a seat at the front, her cheeks red with embarrassed. On her way there she somehow spotted Damian in the middle of a sea of people, she recognized him and shyly smiled and waved at him before taking her place infront. 

Immediately the people around him stared at their local ice prince as he had never had anyone wave at him like that, let alone a pretty half- French, half-Chinese girl nobody there knew. Whispers could already be heard and Damian slumped in his chair, feeling exhausted by the mere thought of the rumors that would come into existence.   
He could feel Jon's eyes boring holes into his face but the blue-eyed boy was kind and smart enough to not discuss it in class. 

When class had ended however Jon was all over him, asking her name and what that smile was for.   
But before Damian could answer him the topic of Jon's questions came walking up to them or running to be exact. She nearly collided with a group of girls in the hallway but narrowly avoided them by jumping out of their way with as much grace as a trained dancer, continuing on her path until she reached the two boys.   
The two of them looked at her, one with a neutral expression and the other with a friendly smile on his face. 

"It seems we meet again Damian, I wanted to give something."

She reached into her bag, taking out a small box and handing it to the tan boy who took it, opened it and saw a bunch of neatly stacked spring rolls.   
He didn't really know what to think of this so he looked at her with mild confusion. 

"It's a thank you for catching me the other day. I don't think I properly thanked you for it so......."

She explained, nervously rubbing the back of her neck. 

"Uh thanks, but I don't eat meat."

"That's perfect then because it has no meat in it."

She seemed really satisfied with this fact and seemed to grow a bit more confident. 

"Well I guess I'll see you friday then?" 

Damian struggled to think that far ahead as she looked at him with those inscrutable blue eyes. Had they always been so bloodshot? Did she have bags under her eyes at the gym? Was she avoiding his gaze? 

"Friday?" 

"The gym, I thought your brother said you'd be coming by again?"

He dragged his wandering mind back and forced him to focus on anything else but those eyes so he settled for her lips. That didn't help him either but he was able to reply. 

"Yeah, friday. I'll see you then I guess."

Marinette seemed to finally notice Damian's friend who was staring at the two of them with the biggest most gleefull grin on his face. She held out a hand to him and introduced herself.   
Jon took it and introduced himself as Damian's best friend, a fact Damian denied by saying. 

"He wishes he was."

The blue eyed teens just looked at each other and laughed. 

"Well I'll see you around."

With a small wave Marinette set off to her next class feeling like she just made her first friends in Gotham and mentally high fived herself. 

Damian just stared after her, cursing his hormones once again. 

"So you gonna eat that or what?" 

He looked at Jon and had a gut feeling that the boy was going to tease him relentlessly if he told him how he had met Marinette Dupain-Cheng. So he didn't. 

Until Jon had been an annoying ass all day and Damian eventually caved in, which wasn't easy to achieve.   
So he told him how they had met and what exactly she had thanked him for.   
When he was done explaining and they had eaten the spring rolls, Jon said. 

"Dami, you really are lucky. I would like someone giving me free food as a thank you."

"What are you talking about Kent, she was just being polite."

"Well then I would very much like to see her be thankful." 

"God you're just as awful as Drake."

"Oh so she's met your family already."

"What no she hasn't, just Grayson, Todd, Drake and Cass."

"So you're waiting to put a ring on it before telling Mr.Bruce, huh?" 

He grabbed his best friend by the collar while Jon raised his hands in defeat. 

"You will never see the light of day again I'll make sure of that."

He heard a car honk and a second later a voice called his name.   
Stephanie Brown was hanging outside the car window of the front passenger seat next to Cass. 

"Get in little bird were going shopping."

Damian let go of Jon. 

"Lucky you, this time I'll overlook you're transgressions next time I won't be so generous."

He said as a means of saying goodbye. Damian made his way to the car and heard Kent say. 

"Watch out Dami your inner Batman is showing."

Why was he friends again with this idiot? 

Once in the car Steph asked. 

"What was that about?" 

"None of your business Brown." 

"Ouch, that hurt Dami."

Cass spoke up not being able to let go of the steering wheel to sign. 

"Marinette?" 

"Wait, you mean the little French girl we bumped into?"

Cass nodded.   
Stephanie turned in her seat looking at Damian. 

"So why did you and Jon talk about her?"

"Again none of your business and thank you, Cass for betraying me."

Cass made a confirming sound, her little brother had said similar things before to her, she never took them to heart. 

Stephanie and Damian continued their kibbeling conversation the rest of the way. 

A few days past and Marinette made friends with a few people in her classes quickly. She bumped into Jon and Damian a few times in those days, those moments where usually filled with awkwardness and small talk. 

She hadn't received any texts back from Adrian, she had texted Chloe to ask her about it today and she said she would talk to him. 

Marinette put her phone down again and turned to the opened box on her bed. The contents of it were laying across her bed.   
The weighted, metallic yoyo in its holder which was connected to a belt, a black mask with a made-in air filter which also distorted her voice and would cover the lowest part of her face. An utility belt which could be slung over her shoulder and contained multiple pockets filled with various little objects.   
A pair of gloves made with sturdy leather and small, thin metal plates connected to it. The metal had small groves in them so that when used with the yoyo it would make sure to have enough grip on the braided, steel rope. Lastly a pair of flat and flexible balletshoes, with soles that would provide extra grip on slippery surfaces. All had been made in red, black and metallic color schemes. 

She then went back to the mannequin in the middle of her room. Bulletproof vests had been easy to aquire in a town like Gotham and she had stocked up on them. There was a fabric store close by and luckily it had a sturdy fabric made partially out of nylon. 

The suit that was on the mannequin was made up of a top and bottom part. The top half was a short tight-fitting tunic with small slits on the sides, front and back so her legs could move freely. Marinette had added a hood to at least cover herself up a bit so she wouldn't be easy to recognize.  
The bulletproof vests were cut up and used as padding on the shoulders, upper- and lower arms where they seamlessly connected with the custom gloves. The chest, back and stomach area were also padded with separate panels of the bullet proof material so she could still freely move her body without being constricted by the material.  
A gap between the shoulder blades and shoulders and a gap between the shoulders and collarbone where the only places not padded so her arms could move in all directions. All of the padding was sown in on the inside of the suit and made secure so it wouldn't fall apart when falling down onto concrete or rooftops. 

The bottom part of the suit was made similarly. It was padded on the knees, thighs and shins. The inner thighs had been reinforced with a few layers more of the nylon fabric so when she would slide down on the steel rope of her yoyo or any other surface she wouldn't have to worry about burning her skin. The pants would fall a bit over the top of her feet and ankles so they would at least have a bit of protection while Marinette would be able to freely move them. 

The black suit had red lines as accents running over the front of her torso, along the edges of the tunic and hood and sides of the pants. A red scarf made of a closely knit wool, the edges sown together, made the look complete. The nights in Paris could be cold so she wouldn't take any chances. 

Marinette looked at her pièce de résistance and felt a deep sense of satisfaction when admiring her work. Her sleepless nights had paid off, maybe she should have nightmares more often.   
Though there was a voice in the back of her mind that said it could fall apart the moment she put it on and leapt over a building. She couldn't imagine it would be comfortable jumping around the city naked and she shuddered at the embarrassment that thought brought her. 

She went over to her desk where the designs and notes for the suit hang on her wall and pieces of fabric littered the desk's surface together with scissors, measuring tapes and pincushions. She had taken most of her inspiration from the suits of Spoiler and the current Robin and their pictures were also plastered across her wall for reference. 

She looked at her designs and saw the card Dick had given her, pined to the wall between her sketches. 

The Waynes were a curious bunch she had to admit. They came by today to train at the gym, Stephanie Brown and Jon Kent had joined them.  
She had seen them all train together and again she couldn't help but think that they were too weird to be normal people. Then again they weren't exactly normal people and neither is she. 

Still it kept nagging her, Marinette felt as if she had a connection with them on as deep a level as the scars on her body.  
They eventually held a competition in the boxing ring that would prove who was the best hand-to-hand fighter. The brothers were all fired up and two fell because they were arrogant enough to go easy on her.

Tim was her third opponent and he was more wary of her. They threw punches and used different diversion tactics, they were smart fighter the both of them. But Marinette was faster and lighter on her feet and most of all lucky. She took his arm, swept his leg and turned his arm so he couldn't get up again.

When he had conceded she let go and offered her hand. He took it and congratulated Marinette on her win and wished her luck with her next fight.   
It was than that she noticed Damian had entered the ring. 

She immediately felt luck leave her side as she saw Damian take his stance in front of her. Things had always been awkward between them. Whenever it was because his emotional walls still stood tall or if it was that part of Marinette's nervous personality that would act up around him, they somehow couldn't hold a conversation without the air around them being extraordinarily static.

So it was a nice surprise, when they started making moves, that their normal dynamic seemed to change to something less awkward and more dynamic.  
They reacted to each other's moves with ease and boldness. They tested each other's waters and went back and forth for a while making sure they both knew how the other would react.   
Now it was time for one of them to make the first move.

So they both waited with bathed breath and clenched fists. It seemed patience was stronger with Marinette as Damian grew restless and threw the first real punch.  
Some how it invigorated Marinette to know she was fighting a powerful opponent and was holding her ground against him, now she just needed to find an opening. 

It took a while but she eventually spotted an openingz when he would retreat after doing a certain move he left his right leg vulnerable.   
So she waited for that move, she stayed patient and it payed off. 

She went for his leg but noticed to late that she had left her head and neck unguarded. Before she knew it she was on the ground in a head lock, he had counted on her going for his leg, he knew she was patient enough to wait for it, that's why he made the first move! To measure her patience. 

When she tapped out he let go of her, standing up and offering her a hand.  
Marinette laid there laughing at how good she had been fooled into believing she had the upper hand in that fight. When Damian threw her a look.  
She took his hand, looked directly into his eyes and said.

"You really know how to fool your opponent Wayne."

He caught her drift, answering her azure gaze with his emerald one and without hesitation said.

"You weren't so bad yourself Dupain-Cheng."

A victorious smile come on her face as she was pulled up by Damian. 

That same smile came to her even now and was the push she needed to put on her newly made suit and new accessories, tie her hair back into a high ponytail and put on her hood. It was a good thing she had that scarf on, when she opened her window she could feel the cold through her mask. When there was no one in sight Marinette took the yoyo from it's holster, taking a few deep breath she threw the round disc, aiming for the leg of the watertower standing on the roof of a building on the other side of the street.

When Marinette felt it connect and wrap around the metal leg, she took a few more breaths and made sure she was positioned well on the windowstill, it was a pretty high fall and she didn't have Tikki with her. She tested the steel string to make sure it stayed secure.   
It took herself some convincing to jump but when she did she could feel her shifting weight trigger the mechanism inside the yoyo. The yoyo automatically began to coil the string back around itself at such a speed that it felt like the steel string was elastic and pulled Marinette right up again, her momentum propelling her towards the roof. It was such a familiar feeling to her that she tried to land perfectly but instead rolled through the motion and ended up flat on her back.

Laying motionless for a second she felt as if her heart would burst out of her chest. She laughed through the mask and it sounded more like crumpling aluminum foil than actual human laughter. She stood up, already her body was aching but that was out weighted by the feeling of flying through Gotham's night sky.  
Her landing could use some work though, Marinette thought when she retracted the yoyo back to her hand with a simple flick of her wrist.

"Guess I should try again."

She said to herself as she swung away into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not live in America and don't know how universities work there, so I applied the system my country uses and kept it as vague as possible. 
> 
> If you know a good profession for Cassandra to study please tell me so in the comments!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Ladybug meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did use Google translate for the French sentences. If something seems off please let me know in the comments.

Something had changed between them, Damian noticed it when they met again the day after their fight.  
Maybe his hormones had died down or Marinette's personality had suddenly become tolerable to the ice prince of Gotham.

Now when they met, they could have full-blown conversations and even tease each other a bit instead of letting uncomfortable silences and awkward small talk fill their conversations.  
They mostly talked about their shared Sociology class and where to get the best food or what café was best to study at. 

When they met at the Lucky Paw their teasing would increase into friendly competition.  
The first time she had made Damian smile was when Marinette had floored Jon while she distracted him by saying Superman was behind him.  
Marinette made a mental note to make him smile like that more often, it made him look even more handsome. 

A few weeks went by of the two young adults getting to know each other, both at school and the gym.  
But to all good things must come an end.

When Damian came home that day, Titus eagerly awaited to receive scratches from his young master. But before he could give his canine friend what he deserved Damian noticed and was surprised to see Jason heading to the basement in his basketball shorts, running shoes and smelly gym shirt.  
He called out to the older Wayne. 

"Didn't you hear demon spawn? The gym's fixed."

A look of mild disappointment crossed Damian's face. Jason saw it, he knew his demon brother had grown closer with the angelic French girl. Everyone had noticed and Jason was sure Damian had too. The young Wayne seemed to enjoy her presence and that was saying something. So for this one time he offered a piece of advice to the blood child of Bruce Wayne.

"Why not invite Marinette and Kai over as a thank you, I'm sure the old man wouldn't mind if we kept it on the down low."

Damian's face scrunched up in irritation.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do Todd."

"Ofcourse not demon spawn."

Jason replied in an endearing tone before walking away.

But maybe there was a little bit of truth to the idiots words, Damian thought. And maybe it was good to have someone to spar with who wasn't also an annoying ass he had the displeasure of living with.

But actually asking her to come by his house was an entirely different matter. When he thought about asking the blue-eyed belle, Damian felt like puking. He gifted that feeling to the fact that he wanted to protect his and his family's secret alter egos. Letting Marinette to close would mean putting them and her in danger.  
The thought of Marinette, sweet supportive Marinette, being kidnapped or attacked because of him made him more sick than he would like to admit.  
Still he did want to thank Kai for offering his gym to them for free and to Marinette for sparring with them all.  
So when school started the next day and he saw her walking down the hall, he put aside this sickening feeling in his stomach and approached her.

Marinette was talking on her phone, Damian could hear her French words as he got closer. 

"Je dors beaucoup mieux."

Wasn't she sleeping fine? That did explain the tired eyes he usually saw her with. 

"Non, plus de cauchemars, juste quelques fois."

Nightmares? Why hadn't she told him he could have helped if she had asked him. But what reason had Damian given her to really trust him. 

"Tu n'as pas besoin de venir ici Adrian."

Adrian? A boy's name? A friend maybe or....

Unexpectedly Marinette turned almost crashing into Damian's chest and giving herself and him a heart attack. 

"Damian, Enculer" 

A male French voice could be heard from her phone frantically asking if she was okay. She gestured at Damian that she was going to finish her conversation and then come back to him. 

She continued to speak to the person on the other end, calmly saying that she was alright and nothing bad happened to her. Her shoulders sank down a bit and a fond expression came to her face, her voice became infinitely gentle and worried as she said. 

"Soyez en sécurité, d'accord?"

A sting of jealousy hit Damian as fast as it went away when Marinette hung up and focused her full attention on him. 

"Salu- hey, Damian deso- sorry about that."

"No hard feelings Dupain-Cheng, who were you talking to anyway? He seemed worried." 

His jealousy hadn't subsided just yet and Damian became determined to find out more about her. God, he was starting to sound like that prick, Drake.  
Marinette waved him away. 

"Oh, just a friend who wanted to know how I was doing."

"And how are you doing?" 

Thrown off by his question, she tried to think of an answer, she couldn't find one so she looked for the next best thing. So she tried to lie, which she somehow sucked at, now that it was Damian with his powerful gaze and posture in front of her. 

So eventually it came out as a thrown together mess of a sentence. 

"So not that good?" 

Marinette huffed, her hand rested on the back of her neck brushing her fingers past earring-less earlobe.  
A distant gaze was in her eyes and her voice seemed miles away. 

"Adri- my friend seems to always worry alot about me. He didn't really like me coming here but he knew I needed this."

Instantly she realized she had let too much slip, if that was good or bad Marinette didn't know until she saw understanding laced in Damians emerald gaze. 

"Than your friend made the right decision."

His voice was soft and carried such meaning it made Marinette blush. Had he always been like this?

"I guess he did, huh?" 

They stared at each other smiling wistfully, Marinette came back to her senses first. 

"So did you want to ask me something?" 

"Huh?" 

Damian blinked and took awhile to remember why he even existed at all. 

"Yeah, it seems our home gym has been fixed so-"

He saw the smile she had become weaker with every word he said. She tried to covered it up by sounding cheerful. 

"That's great to hear."

Okay Damian this is it, just ask her and don't puke like a weak person would, like Grayson would do. 

"Yes and if you'd like you can come by this weekend if you want. To train that is. Kai, also, is invited to train. That is if you'd want to?"

He looked adorable struggling like that. Wait! Why did she think that?!? What was going on with her today?  
Marinette felt like she was in an emotional rollercoaster and it wouldn't stop for some time. It must have been that phone call from Adrian that threw her off, that's why she felt like this. 

"Sure Wayne, I would love to join you and kick your butt again."

An angelic smile crept back on her face as she spoke the words. Reliefed she had cheered up, Damian said. 

"I'd watch out if I were you, so you don't fall of that high horse you're on, Angel."

The nickname came into existence before Damian could stop himself.  
Her smile turned devilish as soon as she registered the word. 

"And what does that make you Mr. Wayne? A demon perhaps?" 

His hands rubbed his temples as he regretted ever meeting this girl. 

"Please, forget I said anything." 

A step closer and Marinette was completely in his space. 

"Oh no, Damian Wayne, I like my new nickname and if I keep mine you should get one too."

He just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Yours is at least positive what is so good about a demon!?"

She leaned in, holding her face close to his. 

"Aww don't be upset Dami, demons can be fun too."

She teased as she booped his nose with her finger and winked.  
Damian was quick to grab her hand and bring it to his lips, if she wanted to play this game he would make sure that he'd win. 

"Well then Angel, I guess I'll see you saturday?" 

It was Marinette's turn to start scrambling together her sentences again while trying not to puke up the butterflies in her stomach. 

"Uhhhu, yeah, saturday I'll be there."

That's when he let go of her hand and they parted, both blushing all the way home. 

Maybe it was because of that encounter that Marinette decided to go out that night. The wind almost knocking her hood off as she swinged across the rooftops of uptown Gotham. 

And maybe fate decided that the Waynes and their adversaries were also rooftop bound that night.  
Their routine patrol had ended in stopping a small burglary at a small time bank, lesser know than the International Savings Bank of Gotham. 

One of the robbers took to the roof and our very own Robin signaled Oracle that he was going after the criminal still being in possession of a bag of cash.  
A 'copy that' from Oracle and he was gone. Leaving Red Hood, Red Robin, Orphan, Spoiler and Signal to handle the rest. They all had a free night so standing in for Bruce and Dick, they handed the case over to the police and followed Robin as soon as the formalities were done.

Now the littlest bird had found his target, what he didn't expect to find was a dark figure standing over their unconscious body holding the bag of cash, inspecting it. 

At the sound of his boots hitting the roof the figure turned around and Robin got a better look at them. 

"Are you seeing this Oracle?" 

He silently whispered into his comm. Oracle responded her voice unsure, which was never a good sign. 

"Who is that?" 

"Find out for me, will you?" 

At that Damian focused all his attention on the dark stranger. Their suit was black with red lines running across its edges. A hood, red scarf and mouth mask hid their face and didn't help with identifying them.  
It felt like he was looking at a pallet-swapped Spoiler only this person wasn't as tall as Stephanie. And the strands of hair Robin did see looked more like midnight blue than beach blonde. 

His hand rested on the handle of the katana on his back as he asked in a most severe voice. 

"Who are you?" 

The masked stranger seemed to think for a moment before a distorted voice answered him. 

"Not a thief, if that's what you think."

They threw the bag of cash his way.  
Their voice had sounded robotic but maybe female? A young male?  
Taking a step closer Robin reiterated. 

"Still, I would like to know who I'm talking to."

"That wouldn't really be your business, would it?" 

Now they were starting to piss him off. 

"It is actually, as I am Robin after all."

There. Maybe his title would be enough to make this fool think twice.  
A distorted snicker of amusement could be heard from the stranger 

"I'm sorry, I mean no harm. I will take my leave and be out of your way Robin."

They reached for something on their hip, was that a yoyo?  
But Damian knew it wasn't just any normal child's toy. Carvings in it's metallic surface reminded him of his blood filled childhood. They had been identical to the ones on the weapons he had trained with as a child while in the League of Assassins.  
He felt rage and regret fill him as memories from that time flooded back.  
Had his mother send this pawn to take him back, to spy on him or kill him? 

His katana was out of it's sheath in a flash. Before Robin's mind caught up with his body he had charged at the dark, familiar stranger in wild panic and rage. 

Lucky for them that they were able to dodge him just in time.  
Now the two were face to face, Damians's chest heaving with angry breath, which he eventually got under controle as well as his emotions. 

Don't lose it Wayne, don't fail father. 

He struck first, measuring his opponents patience. He purposefully left open a weak, unguarded spot and waited for the masked villain to fall for it.  
And fall for it they did but when Robin went in for the kill they suddenly and successfully retreated.  
A moment in which Robin was utterly baffled by the fact they had seen through his strategy and the stranger seemingly changing their demeanor past. 

It was when he heard Red Robin land on the roof behind him, that the normal one snapped out of this moment and focused on the stranger once more.  
The figure in question seemed to be overwhelmed by the number of heroes they were seeing that a small, crackling 'holy shit' could be heard from them, as the other heroes on duty came to stand next to Robin.

"So, friend or foe?" 

Red Robin asked Robin.  
A scowl came to the younger man's face. 

"Foe."

"It always is with you people."

The Signal sighed. 

"You could have stayed home."

Spoiler retorted humorously. 

"Yes, but who would play the part of reasonable adult if not me?" 

Orphan pointed at Red Robin and the comm in her ear as a means of answering his question. 

"Good point."

Oracle was the one to remind them all again that their mission wasn't over as the masked stranger was still standing there, staring at them. 

Why hadn't they feld? Robin thought. He felt his rage come up again this time mixed with disgust. 

"Last chance. Who are you and who sent you?!" 

The stranger replied. 

"Sent....me?" 

Their metallic voice ringed through the air. More anger build itself up in Robin as he almost screamed. 

"They sent you didn't they!!? The League of Assassins did, didn't they!!??" 

The anger made them take a few paces back even his allies seemed scared by his outburst. 

"I-i am no-" 

A delayed police helicopter popped up over the roof and bathed it in light as it flew above their heads.  
One moment of distraction and the stranger took the opportunity to flee.  
Once the police heli had moved on, Robin immediately noticed their absence. 

"Fucking coward."

Said Robin as he made a move to follow the now unseen stranger. He was held back however by Red Hood who had laid a strong hand on his shoulder. 

"Let go Hood."

"No."

"I swear I'll cut of your hand off, so help me." 

"I know what you saw Rob, we both know what this means."

That made the young bird think and when he finally began to rationally think he calmed down a bit.  
Red Robin called them over. 

"Come on, we have alot to discuss tonight."

A few blocks away a terrified Marinette temporarily collapsed on a roof, tucked away behind a giant ad board. 

Fucking Waynes, they were all Waynes. 

Damian had attacked her as Robin. She knew for sure it was him, from the moment they stood face to face her mind had began connecting the dots. When he had attacked first in the way he did, the connections grew closer. When she had gone for his weak spot and he had reacted to her the way he had done in the gym she knew for sure that the masked boy in front of her, Robin, was indeed Damian Wayne. After that realisation slapped her across the face it only took her a few seconds too see the likenesses of his brothers and sister in Red Hood, Red Robin and Orphan. She could only guess who Spoiler and the Signal were but she had an inkling Stephanie Brown was underneath that black mask and purple hood. 

Something chewed even more at her about that whole situation than finding out the identities of Gotham's greatests in less than 10 minutes.  
The League of Assassins, Robin. No. Damian had sounded so angry, furious as he had spoken to her. Marinette had been scared for her life in that moment and was sure that if she had not dodged that hit from him or had fled when she did she would have been killed by him, she saw his intent layed bare on his face. 

A simple eye mask couldn't hide that, Marinette knew all to well. Even with the magic Tikki had provided her there had been many close calls of unmasking over the years. Oh if only Tikki was here with her now, she could use some advice from the tiny god.  
That made her look at the yoyo in her hand, Damians's demeanor had changed once he noticed she had it. 

League of Assassins, a custom made yoyo just for her, what was Fu's connection to them?

What if he wasn't who he said he was? What if she was being dragged into this League by him? 

Doubst started to arise in her, she tried to shake them off for now as she got up and resumed her path back home, making sure no one followed her. 

Marinette collapsed on her bed as soon as she had closed her window and curtains, taken off her scarf mask and hood. With her suit still on she drifted off into sleep, one filled with nightmares and what-if's.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Damian both want some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an updated version!

She kept looking at their pictures on her desk.  
Without a doubt Damian Wayne indeed was the one and only, boy wonder, Robin.  
And he and his family made up most of the bat team.  
Red Hood could only be Jason Todd, just looking at his disguise Marinette could Als most hear it scream his name. Red Robin was Tim Drake, their height and build was the same and when she had heard him talk on the roof that night, there was no doubt about it.  
Same goes for Cassandra Cain being Orphan, they both seemed to be mute and again looked very similar in build and height.  
Then there was Spoiler, her money was still on Stephanie Brown, she couldn't really be sure as she wasn't officially a part of the Wayne family.  
The Signal was still a mystery to her, she hadn't seen a man with his features train with them at the Lucky Paw.  
She did have a few suspects which included Duke Thomas. 

Than there were Nightwing and the great Batman himself. Now those were child's play to figure out, both of them resembled Richard Grayson and Bruce Wayne strongly in terms of appearance.

What was she thinking, she was acusing the owner of a world famous company of being a superhero who dresses like a bat at night. Not only that, she's also acusing the people she has trained with for about a month of doing the same. This couldn't be real.   
She looked at Damian and Robin's foto again before resigning to fate and letting the idea of them being the same person settle in for the fourth time that hour.   
How was Marinette going to talk to him?! She was used to keeping a secret life from others but this was on a whole different level.

Marinette was getting in over her head with this family.  
If only she had just stayed in Paris.  
But if she had done that, then she wouldn't have discovered the things she had now.

Walking away from her desk she went over to her suit that was laying on her bed, the steel yoyo laying next to it. 

Marinette had dug up some info online about this League of Assassins she had heard Damian talk about.  
There wasn't much and most of it was just speculation without clear sources.  
That had only left her with two other options.  
Either send a letter to Fu asking for an explanation, which wasn't really possible since he had left for Tibet about two week back and didn't leave her an adres, or go and ask Kai about it.

The middle-aged man had taken her in as a favor to Fu. He seemed to know about everything regarding the miraculous and their existence. They both never really did tell her how they had met.  
She pulled together all the nerve she could, walked down the first flight of stairs and knocked on his door, holding the yoyo in her firm grasp. 

When it opend Kai's sleepy face popped out, seeing it was Marinette he opened the door a bit more.  
It was early in the morning, Marinette's classes didn't start until late afternoon. 

"Hey, come on in. You want some breakfast?"

Kai said as he left the door open and walked back to the table where his toast and bitter coffee stood.

"No, I'll get something later but, thanks for the offer."

Marinette declined as she took a seat across from him at the other side of the wooden table. 

"Breakfast is the most important meal, even for a guardian."

He said mockingly, as he took a bite from his toast. 

"So what brings you here this fine morning?" 

"Damian said their gym at home is fixed, so they invited the both of us to come and check it out tomorrow, as a thank you for getting to train here for free."

Kai looked up from his breakfast, staring up at the ceiling in deep thought. 

"Ahhah.....who is that again?" 

"The guy with the three brothers and one sister, the Wayne's?" 

"Oh yeah. I don't think I'll make it, a zumba group is renting this place on Saturday. Thank them for me though and have fun. It'll help you, to spar with someone other than me for your guardian training. "

Hearing those words being spoken struck a nerve with our darling Marinette. Maybe she didn't have much courage to ask him but enough suspicion there was, as even her voice was laced with it. 

"Speaking of guardians-"

She slid the yoyo over the varnished wood to him. Kai caught it without batting an eye, picking it up and inspecting the round disc and the braided string coming from it. 

"can you tell me where Fu got this from."

It wasn't a request but a demand. Kai narrowed his eyes as he noticed the carvings, he prodded and pushed the yoyo around for a while before setting it back on the table.

"It's a steel yoyo, what else is there to see?"

He was clearly lying and maybe it was her lack of sleep but Marinette found her irritation rising like bile in her throat. 

"You know what those carvings mean don't you?"

Kai pulled up his shoulders. 

"Even if I did what would it matter?"

But Marinette didn't give up and pushed on. 

"Who made them? Where did Fu get this from?"

He seemed to crack under the weight her blue eyes she put him under. 

"Marinette I made a promise I ca-"

"I went out last night."

Kai froze, he knew about her nightly escapades and that wasn't what surprised him. What did was the foreboding tone of voice she used as she spoke. 

"And I met Robin and his other friends."

When Kai didn't react and only stared at her in disbelief, she went on. 

"He seemed to know who made it. The League of Assassins he called them."

A shiver of fear ran down Marinette's spine as she remembered the boy wonder's fury and killing intent.  
She pushed through looking Kai in his eyes and asked him again what he knew, her aura making her look like the fearless leader she had always been.  
And that seemed to do it, Kai cracked and shattered under her scrutinizing gaze. 

"He, Fu, needed help to get away from the temple. He was young and foolish, we both were. They picked us up and offered a job to us."

He looked at her with something desperately shining in his eyes. 

"We didn't know any better and began working for one of them. She taught us how to make simple things and Fu let down his guard and started talking to her about the miraculous. You have to understand we were scared and needed the money, she was only being nice to us."

But Marinette didn't dare interrupt him, she needed to know what Fu had done. Kai pointed at the yoyo in front of him as if it were a cursed object, possessed by the most evil of specters. 

"When she heard about Ladybug's yoyo, she, the blacksmith, began her next masterpiece and intended to give it to the grandmaster himself, to get a higher social standing within the League."

Kai seemed to age with every word, his form became exhausted as he continued. 

"When Fu saw what he had done, we decided that it was best we take the weapon and run.  
We did, I don't know how but we managed to escape them and have done so ever since."

It seemed impossible but it isn't.  
The proof Marinette needed was right in front of her.  
Fu had gotten it from an underground organization of well trained assassins. It even sounded impossible. 

A shadow fell over Marinette's face.  
What was Damian's and his family's place in all this. Sure they could already have fought with them before but the way he had looked at her on the roof, those wild eyes boring themselves into her. It was something personal that linked him to them, she had to know what she has gotten herself into. There was only one thing for her to do now. 

"Can you remove those markings in anyway?"

Kai picked up the yoyo reluctantly, inspecting the piece of metal work. 

"Not without damaging the switches in places" 

She hadn't noticed any in the weeks she had trained with the thing. 

"Switches?" 

Kai held out the yoyo to her, pointing at small circles ingrained among the other carvings. They would seem almost invisible to someone who wouldn't know they were there.  
When he pressed on one in the middle of the metal surface, Marinette heard the mechanism inside click a few times before small, sharpened blades jumped out of the sides so that is she were to launch the yoyo and catch someone's leg, she would be sure to cut it off. 

"There really is no other way?" 

Kai seemed sad that he was unable to help but Marinette assured him he had told her enough and that she would tell him what she was going to do next. 

Marinette knew Kai, and Fu too probably, had regrets about involving themselves with the League of Assassins. She couldn't really hold it against them either, as they Kai had said, they were children and children make stupid mistakes sometimes. Of course Kai could be lying, but Marinette had a gut feeling that wasn't the case. She had come to rely on that feeling as she grew into her role as Ladybug and as leader of the parisian heroes. 

She just hoped she was making the right choice by going out that night to try and find boy wonder and hopefully have a peaceful talk with him this time. 

Damian woke up that day with a headache and a vengeance.  
He had raged at Red Hood and the others the night before and they had let him.  
First there had been rage, then fury, then for a while he just stared daggers at a wall and after that dispair and paranoia.  
How had they known he would be on that roof, had they staged that robbery, that would be something his mother would do. 

While Damian had been occupied with his own emotions and Dick, together with Alfred, tried to calm him down, the rest of the team was talking to Bruce and Selina. 

"What did you see exactly?" 

Bruce asked Jason, as the second eldest Wayne had been noticeably silent. 

"They had a weapon which had the ingravings that most of the League's weapons have. It brands what has been made in their forges."

"And you're absolutely sure?" 

"I know what I saw Bat."

Jason spat out the words as if they were poisonous.  
Selina layed a hand on her husband's shoulder silencing Bruce before he could say something to upset Jason even more. 

"What do you all make of it? Did they look like a threat? Did you see anything?" 

She spoke with more concern than practicality. Selina had come to care for each and everyone of these children and their input meant a great deal.  
Spoiler, Stephanie, spoke first. 

"To be honest when we joined Robin again it seemed like the guy was frozen with fear."

The Signal added. 

"Yeah, they only had that yoyo, not even a weapon or anything." 

"That doesn't mean shit."

Jason was glaring at the ground as if he could see something in it no one else could.

"Those bastards can turn anything into a weapon if they want."

Tim crossed his arms and looked at his older brother with a sympathetic look, his voice not betraying his feelings. 

"So what do you think, are they? Is that person of any danger to us?"

Red Hood looked up and seemed to think before speaking. 

"I don't think they are."

"WHAT THE FUCK JASON!!"

Damian had heard his brother saying those vile words and was frothing at the mouth with anger. 

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! ARE YOU REALLY THAT BIG OF A FUNKING FOOL TO BELIEVE THAT THEY ARE NOT GOING TO KILL US!!! YOU, ME, EVERYONE HERE!! "

He had come to stand right in front of the larger Wayne pointing his finger at his chest. But Jason didn't react to him, only gave him a neutral look before he spoke.

" Who attacked first Damian? "

" What!!?? Todd, that isn't the poi-"

" Was it you?"

" Yes I did! But even so it wouldn't matt-"

"Yes it does. You attacked first which means they were either going to leave you alone or were slower and didn't strike first. Which was it?"

Damian didn't answer, he knew where Jason was headed with this. If the stranger wasn't there to kill or threaten Damian it could be presumed that they didn't work for nor knew they were in possession of a weapon belonging to the League of Assassins.  
Damian calmed down, if that idiot, Todd, had thought of all this, than so could Damian. Defeat and exhaustion sounded in his voice when Damian spoke. 

"They aren't with the League, mother didn't sent them."

No one said anything for a while.  
Bruce decided to break the silence by telling Barbara to look for any kind of clues as to who they really are, Tim said he would help with following up possible leads. 

He dismissed everyone for tonight and most of them went to hang up their suits.  
Damian still lingered until everyone was gone except for Bruce.  
His father looked worried at him as if he still was in danger of being attacked by his mother. 

"I want to go back tomorrow."

"Damian you can't. What if-" 

"Father, please. I know it won't be safe, but please let me."

"No Damian, we can't risk it."

"What if I took Cass or Dick with me?" 

That made Bruce think for a moment, a moment in which Damian knew he had him. 

"Only if you take one of them, okay? No one else." 

He quickly hugged his father before thanking him and following the others.

Taking Cass or Dick with him, Pfftt.  
As if they would make it so much safer for him. 

Damian had bided his time until everyone was away and the sky had turned dark.  
He had slipped out without notice, putting his Robin suit on and setting his sights on downtown Gotham. 

He quickly arrived at the bank where the robbery had taken place. It took him only a second to remember which rooftop had been the one where he had met the stranger.  
When he landed on it he could still see the indent of where the unconscious body of the robber had laid just the night before. 

The stranger was nowhere to be seen so he went and covered every inch of roof, trying to find something, anything that would lead to a clue. 

Jason had been right when he thought they hadn't been dangerous. Most of the League knew that Damian was the Grandmaster's grandson and Thalia Al-Ghul's son whom she had with Bruce Wayne.  
But this one hadn't recognized him or maybe not at first. They also didn't seem to know the League itself when Damian had asked them about it. 

"I thought I might find you here."

A now familiar, robotic voice alarmed Robin that the stranger had returned to him yet again.  
He turned and saw their black and red shape standing on the roof. This time Damian had the nerve to not charge at them and instead asked them. 

" Who are you? "

"It, again, isn't really any of your business but to be honest, I don't have one.......yet."

Damian was confused, did they think this was funny? 

"You don't have a name?" 

"Of course I have one but I'm not telling you." 

"I didn't mean your actua-" 

He cut himself off, he was starting to lose his patience already, a irritated groan ripping through his throat. A small laugh sounding like empty cans falling came from the dark figure.

"I know what you meant. I really don't have one but that isn't what you really want to ask me, is it?"

"Are you with them?" 

Nodding his head towards the yoyo on her belt. The stranger took it out of it's holder, looked at it for a moment and threw it on the ground infront of him. 

"No I'm not. A friend of mine got mixed up with them a long while back. He managed to steal it and he then gave it to me."

Damian looked at the carvings on it's surface, memories of bloody trainings and victories came bubbling up.  
He averted his gaze back to the stranger. 

" I did look and see if the carvings could be removed but it would mean removing some features it has, making it alot less useful to me."

Damian was quiet for a moment, unsure of what to say. 

"Still, I would do it." 

His heart skipped a beat. 

"Why?" 

"Well, if it means earning the trust of the one and only Robin, it would be worth it."

Damian couldn't move for a second. He knew that trusting this person was a mistake but they had given him no reason to attack. What was their game? Were they another moron trying to play the hero? The didn't seem like it, so who were they?

"What are you doing here exactly?"

"Oh, I just thought that I might find you here so I could clear up some misconceptions we seemed to have last night."

Damian again felt like rubbing his face in irritation. 

"No I mean, what are you doing in Gotham?"

The dark stranger didn't speak immediately, which let Damian know that they weren't completely truthful when they said. 

"Who says I haven't been here all along?"

"You haven't. If you were than we would have crossed paths a long time ago."

"You really are more arrogant like this."

Like this? What did they mean?

"Like what?"

"Like when your not trying to kill me."

He had a feeling that was not the reason for their comment.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

The masked individual sympathetically waved him away.

"No, I understand. The people who made that aren't the most civil individuals so I get the reaction."

"You have no idea."

Marinette physically felt the weight of those words press on her. 

Damian looked at the yoyo laying at his feet. He picked it up, the weight was surprisingly alot more than he thought. Walking over to the stranger he handed it to them.

The stranger looked at the yoyo for a while.

Marinette could let him keep it. She could leave right now, part with Robin on mildly good terms and never put on this suit again. She could continue to just be another civilian and try to live her life and maybe tell him that she knew. Tell Damian that she knew he was Robin and promise to keep it a secret.

Or she couldn't.

And she didn't.   
Taking the yoyo back from Robin's hand the stranger looked at him with a relief even she couldn't understand.   
Damian was looked into her deep sea eyes and felt himself get lost in their familiar depths.

"Thank you for giving me another chance."

The stranger took a few steps back onto the edge of the roof. 

"No....pro..blem."

"Well until next time, Robin."

With a small salute and leap she swinged away into the night. 

What was that!? What were those eyes?!  
They couldn't possibly be. There was no way.

Damian Wayne came home that night more confused than ever. He went straight to his room picking up his phone from the charger. He looked through his pictures and found one of him, Jon and Marinette, the two had ambushed him when he hadn't noticed and taken a selfie.   
He looked closely at Marinette, who was holding his shoulder and holding up her other hand in a peace sign as Jon had made the photo.  
Her eyes were like sapphires, the very same he had stared in only fifteen minutes ago. But anyone could have that kind of blue eye color, right?  
He looked through more photos, his own, his friend's, his family's.  
He stopped looking through them as he settled his eyes on one particular photograph. Jason had taken it, he and Tim had gone by the Lucky Paw on their own one time teasing Damian by sending it with the text "Your girl can really kick some butt, you better be quick before Tim swoops in and seduce her."

It was a photo of Tim and Marinette talking to each other. Marinette was wearing a sportsbra and yoga pants, clearly sweating a lot and showing off her muscles. Her midriff could be seen and so could the scars on the right side of her body, just underneath her chest. Other, smaller, scars could be seen over the rest of her midriff, arms and shoulders.

Damian had noticed them too before he had caught her out of the air as she had fallen from a trapeze.   
He was even able to feel the scars of what he now presumed was the exit wound of the midriff scar, on her back through her shirt.  
He had never asked her about it, it could have been traumatic for her and he didn't want to make Marinette uncomfortable as they had recently become friends.

But now, if she really was the person Damian thought she was, those scars wouldn't be unexpected.   
He couldn't wait any longer and went down to the batcave. It would be a very long night for Damian Wayne as he began his investigation into Marinette Dupain-Cheng.


	8. Chapter 8

Damain looked at the info he had gathered.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng  
Age:19  
Date of birth: July 25th  
Nationality: French / Chinese  
Place of birth: Paris, France  
Parents: Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng

The list went on for a while longer. Yet there was nothing about her being in an accident or incident that might explain the scar on her stomach. Damian had found out about the attacks in Paris and was surprised the Justice League had never intervened. When he had read up on Hawkmoth and his Akumas he was glad they hadn't, it would be a pain to fight against an akumatized Wonderwoman or Superman. 

Registers had been meticulously held by, naming every person wounded by these Akuma attacks. Marinette's name was in there a few times, only for minor injuries such as a cut on her arm caused by glass of a broken window. 

Damian had searched every register, document and social media post but he couldn't find anything. He even researched her mother's family who mainly lived in China, apparently her uncle was a pretty famous chef.  
She had more ties to well known people and seemed to attract them as she had him.  
The heir to the Agreste fashion brand and former teenage model, Adrian Agreste.  
The parisian mayor's daughter who had become well known among high society, Chloe Bourgeois.  
Kagami Tsurugi, a rising star in fencing and a damn good one at that. Even a French sing- and songwriter by the name of Jagged Stone knew her, he let her design his CD cover when she was only 13 years old.

But nothing pointed to her being able to fight as well as she did. Nothing. Even with his hacking skills which were as good as Drake's thank you very much, Damian still couldn't find any evidence proving Marinette was the stranger. 

Damian decided that he would retire for tonight and continue on in the morning. 

He woke up the next morning, lazily getting out of bed making his way towards the kitchen were Alfred doing some dishes and Titus excitedly wagging his tail, the  
Great Dane was eager to receive his morning scratches. Damian made a bowl of cereal for himself and some breakfast for Titus and his cats. He went to sit at the table slowly eating his cornflakes until he heard the doorbell ring and remembered what day it was and who was standing at the door. 

Alfred had answered the door, letting Marinette in and bringing her to the kitchen. She was wearing sports clothes and had her sports bag with her. When Damian saw her he shot up from his chair knocking over his bowl, milk and cereal spilling over the table and his pyjamas. Damian didn't notice as he looked at her and said. 

"I'm so sorry I forgot, Mari! I'll be right back!" 

With that he sped off to his room to change into his sports clothes, coming back to find Marinette sitting across from Alfred who had cleaned up the table and was making them a cup of tea while making small talk. 

When she noticed him, Marinette quickly finished her cup of camomile tea and followed Damian to the hall way heading towards the basements. 

Marinette looked in surprise at the modern exercise equipment in the large room. A door at the back lead to showers and a sauna, in the middle of the room a small boxing ring stood. What gripped Marinette's attention even more was the wall full of training swords, weighted poles and nu chucks, no surprise then that the Wayne's knew how to hold themselves in a fight. 

"So what do you want to start with?" 

He had started stretching as a warm-up as Marinette put down her bag and put her hair up into a high ponytail

"Really I want to try everything here."

They started off with walking laps on treadmills and hand-to-hand combat, all the while talking and joking around. Soon they went over to the wall and Marinette picked up and admired the handcrafted wood.  
She had experience wielding a baton from her time as Lady Noir, she and Adrian had been forced to swap kwamis over the years on multiple occasions.

They both had taken of their shirt as they were sweating profusely, leaving Marinette in her sports bra and Damian with nothing to cover his chest with so they could both admire the others abs and biceps.

After explaining the basics to her, not that she needed it, Damian charged at her without warning. Instinct and reflexes kicked in as Marinette blocked and dodged his first few attacks. 

He was skilled and kept landing blow after blow on her. She became tired fast and kept blocking him. He grew unfocused as she didn't attack him back. 

"You getting tired Dupain?" 

"Not a chance Wayne."

A determination filled her and a grin came to her face. Lightning fast she dealt out blows. He dodged most and parried others. Something had changed, their playful sparring session turned into a serious competition and both were determined to win. 

They came to a stand off and in a last effort to win, Damian aimed the end of his pole at a point just underneath her chest. 

Before Marinette knew it, she felt the pole connect to her scar tissue, red flashed before her eyes.  
Memories of bloodied bodies and death-like exhaustion hit her like a truck. In an attempt to get as far away from him, she hit Damian in the chest, knocking the air out of his lungs.

He fell on his back looking up at eyes burning like blue hell fire, scorching him alive. Damian Wayne didn't regularly experience fear but looking up into those eyes he feared a much greater punishment than death would be bestowed upon him.

That punishment never came as Marinette dropped the weighted pole and sank to her knees, her arms hugging her small frame, tears stinging her eyes. She could smell the blood and feel the pain as if she were still stuck in that moment.  
"I'm sorry..... I wasn't strong enough......not fast enough." She kept mumbling. A stray tear streamed down her cheek and soon more followed. 

Damain sat up looking at her. She was crying. Marinette was crying!! Why are you just sitting there?! Do something?!!

He shuffeld over to her, she whipped her head around when she noticed him. Her eyes were wide with wild fear, she was shaking all over. Before he could apologize, Marinette reached her arms around his neck and held on to him for dear life. Her body shook as she wept. 

They stayed like that, Marinette with her arms around his neck and Damian eventually putting his arms around her trembling frame, protecting her.

After her tears had dried she let go of him, leaning back a bit, noticing their position and barely dressed state, Marinette backed up a bit more but Damian grasped her hands gently in his so she wouldn't. 

"Mari I'm so sorry for hitting you. I didn't know what I was doing, I jus-." 

His voice was so soft and caring and he was so close.

" It's fine Damian, really"

"No, it's not."

"I'm fine now really. I-"

A hand came to lay on her cheek. Damian looked so sincere. He was so close. She was practically sitting in his lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She was so close. He could count the freckles on her face and drown in the seas of her eyes. 

"Dami I can't."

"Why?"

His voice sounded sad, almost tortured. Why would he care? He didn't know her.  
But what if he could?

"I-i"

Before either of them knew what they were doing, their lips met, and for a perfect moment all was well. They moved in sync to deepen the kiss. Marinette's hands on either side of his face and Damian's hands in her hair and curled around her waist.

When they parted to breath they realized their situation. Marinette shot ten feet into the air and backed off immediately while Damian sat there looking like the lovestruck fool he is.

"I-I just remembered. I need to go and help Kai with a roomba class. I mean a zumba class. Yes that's it......I'll just.....bye."

Marinette put her shirt back on and picked up her bag.

"Mari-"

She was already halfway up the stairs when he called out to her.  
He got up and speeded after her.  
She was speeding halfway across when Alfred had stopped her to ask if she was okay, the poor girl looked like a clown's nose with how much she was blushing.

Damian took his chance and raced towards them, stopping next to Marinette and telling Alfred he would see her off. 

They somehow managed to walk to the door and opening it without talking or looking at each other. 

"Uhmm, bye I guess." 

Damian didn't stop her when she left, she was clearly upset and uncomfortable with him. Marinette took a few step outside, before abruptly turning around as red as a tomato and saying.

"Would you like to go out sometime? Somewhere? Together?" 

His heart leapt in his throat, she wanted to go out?! With him?! He felt dizzy and light in his head. After kissing her, this was the last thing he expected, why had they even done that? She didn't mean it like a date, she couldn't mean it like that.

"Like with Jon there too or.....?"

"More... like a..... date sort.... of thing."

She did mean it like that?!!! Okay calm down Wayne don't get a head of yourself.

She placed her glance at her feet looking up when he said. 

"Mari-"

Those deep eyes looked at him again and his mind went blank. Screw not getting a head he thought. Damian took a few steps forward taking her face into his hands cradling her as if she were the most thing in the world. 

"I would love that."

And then he kissed her. She melted into him and placed her hands over his as they deepened the kiss.  
The way he had said the word love made her knees go weak and when they parted, they looked at each other lovingly for a while, holding each other, teasing the other about blushing so much.

Marinette was the one to let go. 

"I'll see you monday again."

"See you monday, Mari."

"Until next time, Damian Wayne."

With a small salute she walked out of sight.  
And Damian knew exactly who he had fallen in love with. 

He closed the door with a lovesick sigh and turned, still without a shirt, to see his brother and sister standing in the hallway. 

"So I guess we will be welcoming another family member soon?"

Tim said as Cass ruffled Damians's hair and saying 'good job'. 

"If you two tell anyone, I will kill you."

"My will to live is small, baby bird, I have nothing to lose."

As Damian was about to murder his brother in front of his sister, Marinette made her way home, all the while being on cloud nine. She was already planning their perfect date in her head. 

Her rose colored glasses were shattered however. An hour after she arrived back at her room she got a text from Adrian telling her to face time him right now. 

So Marinette did and was met with the faces of Adrian, Chloe, Alya and Nino, all of whom were screaming at her. 

"Wait, what is going on? What time is it even in Paris right now?'

Chloe answered first as to shut the others up before they could interrupt her. 

" That doesn't matter right now, what does is this."

She held her own phone in front of Adrian' s.  
It showed the frontpage of a French tabloid.  
The title stood in big, bold letters and read.

"Gotham's Ice prince, Damian Wayne, seen lovingly embracing mystery girl.  
Is love in the air for the lone prince and his princess?"

A picture of him and Marinette kissing right outside Wayne Manor was plastered on the front.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a conversation with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter this time, next one will be normal length or longer.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

"Marinette Ladybug Dupain-Cheng please tell me this isn't real!"

Adrian looked like he was about to cry with the betrayed look he had on his face, Nino put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, shooting Marinette a sympathetic look.  
Alya was asking her what Damian was like as a lover, with Chloe chiming in with the rumors she had heard about the young man. 

Marinette just sat on her bed and let her friends rage a bit as she tried to let the situation sink in. 

Paparazzi had taken photos of her and Damian kissing at Wayne manor. Not only that Chloe had shown her that there were photos of them talking in hallways of Gotham University and hanging out with Jon.  
They had made it look like they were a couple all along and had kept it a secret from everyone. 

That was probably why Chloe was asking her a question snapping Marinette out of her thoughts. 

"So, is it true?"

Marinette didn't really know what to say. Yes, they had shared two kisses.  
Yes, she had enjoyed them and she was almost certain Damian did too as he had kissed her the second time.  
They enjoyed each other's company and he had said yes to going on a date with her. 

But he was also Robin. He had also tried to kill her. He hadn't known it was her but still. He probably suspected her of being the stranger clad in black and red.  
Then she remembered him hitting her in the abdomen right on her scar. She hadn't seen him as Damian when she knocked him down. Hawkmoth, Gabriel Agreste had been laying on the ground in that gym. He had struck down his son, leaving Adrian bleeding on the ground as Chat Noir. And he knew. He knew he had almost killed his son. He had almost killed all of them.

And she had wanted to kill him for it. 

Then that memory was gone and Damian lay on that floor looking at her with fear clear in his gaze. She had scared him and she hated herself for it. Than he had asked her if she was okay with that soft look in his eyes and he had held her as she had cried about the memories of her lowest point. 

It had happened before she knew and it had felt right when it did. Marinette had kissed boys before, mostly Adrian, but Damian was different. She couldn't describe how she exactly felt being in his embrace but it felt right. 

"I think it is?" 

Marinette said, questioning herself. 

"What do you mean you think it is?" 

Adrian had become protective of his best friend and partner. He didn't want her to get hurt but he also didn't want to give her up to someone else. 

"Well I don't know, we met when I came here and are friends now...."

Alya spoke up a determined look in her eyes and a supporting tone in her voice as she took the phone from Adrian's hand and turning away from him.

"Girl, did you kiss this dude? 

A blush crept on Marinette's face and she tugged on a strand of her hair. 

"Well, yeah...maybe more than once."

Adrian could be heard groaning in the background.

"Nice, did you enjoy it?" 

"Alya!!" 

"What, I just want to know. The guy wasn't even wearing a shirt."

Marinette didn't need to be remembered of that but did enjoy the memory of his body leaning into hers.

"I guess I did." 

"Are you guy's dating, though?" 

"We didn't really talk-" 

"Sure you didn't."

Chloe said from off screen with mirth in her snarky voice. 

"I did ask him out and he said yes.

Adrian snatched back the phone, receiving a yell from Alya. 

" You asked him out?!! Why didn't you tell me? I'm coming to meet this punk."

He threw his phone at Nino, who caught it and turned it to face him. Alya, Chloe and Adrian could be heard discussing which flight to take to Gotham. 

"They aren't serious are they, Nino?" 

"I'm sorry Mari."

She groaned, they better not come that would make it only more difficult.

"So how are you holding up?" 

Nino had walked out of the room into a quiet hallway. 

"Honestly, I could be better."

"Dudette you can talk to me ya' know." 

"I know Nino, I just don't really want to think about it."

His face was full of concern and recognition. 

"Nightmares?....memories?" 

Her face betrayed her. 

"Do you get used to it? To being normal?"

Nino sighed as he had given Wayzz back to Fu and made the decision to go back to his normal civilian self.

"Yes, but not all the time. Sometimes it comes back to me and sometimes it stays away for a long time."

A bitter laughed wriggled it's way out of Marinette. 

"Do you think I'm being reckless doing all this?" 

Nino had a smile on his face, friendliness radiating off him.

"Marinette, you are my friend and I worry for you but I also know you can do this."

"Thanks, Nino. How are you doing by the way? Any new tracks recently?" 

They moved on to happier topics as Alya booked Adrian and Chloe tickets for a flight to Gotham this sunday. 

Damian Wayne looked at the phone's screen Tim had just put in front of his face.  
He took hold of the phone as he read the title of the tabloid.  
This couldn't be happening.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some plot.

Damian was now surrounded by most of his siblings.  
Tim was making fun of him and Jason had joined him. Cassandra was sitting next to Damian making sure he didn't kill them. Alfred had made them all something to drink and a snack and was now sitting on Damian's other side doing damage control on Tim's phone.  
When the elderly man furrowed his brow they all fell silent.  
Tim was the first to speak, his voice not hiding how much fun he was having. 

"So how bad is it?"

"Well, it seems the relationship between you, master Damian, and Miss Dupain-Cheng is anything but courteous and seems in their words "maybe nothing more than a low class girl making her way up and a playboy taking advantage of the situation."."

Low class girl?! A playboy?!!  
How dare those insolent sewer rats make them out for that.

Jason seemed to have alot of fun as well and teased.

"Ahh, I remember my first cover. It feels so long ago now seeing my little bro taking up the family tradition." 

"I swear Todd you-" 

Damian was cut off by Cass tapping on his shoulder, her hands moving to sign. 

'What's so bad about this?' 

Tim chimed in. 

"Yeah you like her right?" 

What were they on about?  
It was just his hormones acting up again.  
They had been alone and barely even dressed and that just happened. The second time was just him surrendering to his carnal desires and not thinking clearly.  
But he had said yes to a date with her and that wasn't because of those desires, at least he didn't think it was. 

This was getting complicated. She was the stranger in black he had met on that roof. Damian didn't know how but he knew, those eyes, her posture and stance, those scars and the salute she gave when she left. The biggest evidence he had was when he had hit her just mere hours before. She had become someone else in that moment and he had feared her and Damian Wayne feared nothing and no one. He hated himself for doing what he'd done and needed to apologize properly next time, as a son of Bruce Wayne should. 

Oh God, what would his father think if he saw this. He didn't even know that she was the one on the roof that night, none of them knew. He couldn't keep it from them forever and it was only logical to trust them with it, but he didn't know if she was the stranger, he needed Marinette to tell him she was. He needed more evidence because if she really was a vigilante by night than this was only going to get more complicated, but he did need to tell them his suspicions. He needed to wait for father to come home. 

Damian didn't need to wait long for that. After only half an hour his father together with Selina, Dick, Barbara and Duke came rushing into the house. 

"Is it true?!" 

Dick was the first to ask waiting in anticipation for his little brother's answer. 

"It's not what you think."

Dick's mood immediately soured and he sought comfort from Barbara, draping himself all over her lap and her patting his hair as she said. 

"Then what would you call this?" 

Barbara had referred to the picture used on the cover. Damian still remembered how soft her lips were and how her body had melted against his.

"We...-" 

That was when the Wayne family and co. saw something they had never seen before. Damian Wayne was blushing from embarrassment.  
A gasp could be heard from everyone, even Selina, who was thoroughly enjoying the situation her stepson had found himself in. They all erupted into yells and surprised exclamations.  
Where was cool and collected Damian Wayne and what had Marinette Dupain-Cheng done to him?

When they all had settled down a bit after that Bruce looked at his son with a serious look in his eyes. 

"So are you dating this girl, Damian?" 

"She did ask me on a date and I said yes."

His father's hand came to rest on his shoulder. 

"I would love to meet this girl before you do go on this date."

"Father I don't need you to tell me who I can and cann-" 

"That isn't what I mean Damian. I want to see with my own eyes if she will fit in and is she is a good fit."

Damian was touched by his father's concern and fell silent because of it. He needed to tell them.  
He gazes went to all the people present. They were quiet and their faces seemed happy and supportive. 

"There is something you all need to know...."

His eyes went back to his father and Damian saw the shock on his face when he told them what he suspected Marinette Dupain-Cheng to be and what she knew.

Marinette had just hung up her phone from Adrian's call when another one came in.  
Her parents, her mother specifically, she had totally forgotten that they would see this too.  
She took a few deep breaths and calmed herself before answering. 

"Hello maman."

"My dear when were you going to tell us about that boy? "

Right to the point as always, Sabine Cheng wasn't to be messed with.  
And it made Marinette even more nervous. 

"Well maman you see I just met him and I didn't wan-" 

"Marinette I'm not angry just disappointed you didn't tell me."

That was even worse and Sabine knew it. 

"Maman I'm sorry but things have been busy. I just found out about thi-"

"I don't care what those detestable papers say. I want to hear from my own daughter what kind of person her boyfriend is."

"Maman he isn't really my boyfriend, I asked him on a date just today." 

"Then you must know why you did?"

"I-i-"

Why did she like him, what did attract her to Damian Wayne. First off that body and face weren't easy to miss she knew, she had seen the billionaire's son shirtless more times than she could count. But it wasn't that, there was more to it. When they had trained together they had been equals, maybe not at first but they had grown to move in sync. He had been cold and distant at first but slowly she had started to break down those wall bit by bit. Marinette found out he was clever, like a lot. Of course he did have a mean streak but he was also protective. He didn't care what others thought of him and held a lot of love and care for his family even if he didn't show it. When he spoke of them, Marinette could here the care he put in observing how they were feeling and what advice he could give them.

She admired his strength as Robin and knew he wasn't just like that in the suit like she had been confident and a good leader only as Ladybug.

It would make it difficult to explain to him who she was but Marinette knew Damian would understand. He had done this longer than she had and had been fighting more bloody fights than she could ever imagine.  
If there was one thing she had learned is that Gotham was a city to be reckoned with. Heroes sometimes didn't, couldn't, show mercy and Marinette knew that she needed to be like that too if she were to continue going out at night.  
She could only hope Damian would be by her side if she did and maybe than she could feel a bit more like herself again.

She snapped out of her thoughts and answered her mother's question. 

"He makes me feel okay."

Sabine heard the care in her daughter's voice and it broke her heart. Sabine knew Marinette had never been normal and had some connections to Ladybug, she was always perceptive and the magic protecting the hero had never fully worked on her. 

When her daughter had told them she wanted to go to Gothan to study, Sabine had been worried of course.  
But she knew something had changed for Marinette and pain was in her eyes everytime she was on her balcony looking out over Paris. She needed to go and Sabine supported her daughter because that was what she needed the most right now.  
It had surprised her when about a month later she had seen her daughter on the frontpage of a paper kissing an American Arabian boy who was apparently the son of a wealthy businessman. She had immediately grabbed the phone and called her, although her husband said they should just wait for Marinette to call them.

"Than I trust your judgment sweety."

"Thank you maman."

"So when can we meet this boy?"

"Maman!" 

Marinette groaned as she walked over to the window hearing commotion outside. Paparazzi and even a news station had gathered outside the Lucky Paw waiting for her to come out.  
How had they found her adress. 

"I need to hang up now, maman. Tell papa I said hi, okay?"

When she had reassured her mother everything was fine Marinette disconnected the call and backed away from the window. This wasn't good.  
Her phone buzzed again, a text from Dami the Demon had come in. 

'Dami: "We need to talk." ' 

Of course they did.

'You: "I know but where?'

Dami: " I can sent a car to pick u up. It won't take long."

You: "Don't."

You: "There is people outside my apartment."

Dami: "Cameras?"

You: "Of course, probably the same ones who took that picture."

Dami: "I'm still going to sent a car."

You: "Demon I don't think that's a good idea....."

Dami: "I'll sue them if they try anything."

You: "pls don't, I'll get ready, ttyl"

Dami: "See you soon."

Marinette put down the phone and went to her closet putting on denim jeans, powder blue blouse and a black hoodie to help cover her face.  
She could still hear the people outside making a fuss and was scared shitless when her door bursted open. 

Kai was standing in the doorway. She had completely forgotten he even lived here. 

"Why are those people out there?"

He sounded agitated and waved at the window. 

"I may have involved myself with some famous people."

Now he was pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Why did Fu convince me to take you in!?"

"I know I'm sorry."

"Marinette it's not like I want you to leave but if this becomes a regular thing I-"

She knew what he meant and she thought it only fair if she did. 

"No, Kai, I understand. I think it's best I try finding another place. "

He seemed guilty asking that of her. 

"Your always welcome but I can't do business with these people swarming the front door."

"I know, I'm going to leave soon and when I'm back I'll pack up as soon as possible and move out."

He went over to her and offered his hand to shake. 

"I hope things come easier for you, Marinette."

"Me too."

Then he turned around and left her room. Marinette looked outside and heard some uproar from the front of the store. A black car had pulled up in front of the gym, exiting from it was Alfred. 

She recognized him and walked downstairs, putting up her hood.  
Outside she was immediately assaulted by cameras and flashing lights, microphones were being shoved in her face. Marinette was not that overwhelmed to talk to them or give them any attention and went straight for the car door Alfred held open for her and thanked him before getting in.

When he also got in the car and started driving away, a sigh of relief left Marinette. She knew how Adrian felt now.  
She looked over at Alfred who was calmly driving the car towards Wayne manor. 

"Thanks again for picking me up, Alfred."

The retired spy glanced back at Marinette. 

"Master Damian insisted that I should be the one to retrieve you miss Dupain-Cheng, it's my pleasure."

Damian insisted, huh? 

"Please don't call me miss Dupain-Cheng, I'm just Marinette, okay?"

A small smile played on the butler's lips.  
Master Damian picked wisely with her. 

"Of course miss Marinette."

It was a beginning, Marinette thought.

They arrived at the grand mansion and were awaited by Cassandra and Stephanie, who was called there by Tim.  
Before Marinette couldn't even utter a hello before she was snatched away by the two of them. They each took an arm and dragged her inside.

When they past the living room Jason saw them. 

"Where are you taking her?!!" 

"Sorry, Jay but we want to talk to her first!" 

Stephanie yelled as they past the staircase and went for the elevator, it closed before Jason could reach them. The last thing Marinette saw were the heads of Dick, Tim, Duke and Damian poking out of the living room doorway, she waved nervously at Damian. 

Stephanie and Cass let her go, casually leaning against the elevator walls. It felt like she was on her way to certain doom and so she nervously asked. 

"Uhmm, can I ask what is going to happen to me?" 

"Ohh don't worry, Mari. We're just bringing you to Selina."

Stephanie told her in an upbeat voice.  
Selina...as in Selina Kyle-Wayne?!! The beautiful and charismatic ambassador of Wayne enterprise wanted to speak with her??!!  
While internally freaking out she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
Cass gave her a warm look, calming her down a bit.  
Her voice rang through the air, clear as a bell in that moment. 

"It's okay."

Marinette was thankful for her words and thanked her for them as the elevator dinged and they stepped out.  
Cass and Steph lead the way to an office room at the end of a long hallway. 

How big was this house anyway? She thought as Cass opend the door. 

The room was spacious and big windows let in the sun who was starting to set, coloring the sky with pinks and purples. The room was decorated with bookshelves against the walls, a big office desk, a salon table and two comfortable couches were put in front of it and a hand-woven carpet decorated the hardwood floor. 

Barbara had positioned herself next to the desk at which Selina sat.  
Barbara welcomed her and Selina told her to take a seat. Marinette took her place at a chair planted in front of the desk directly across from Selina.  
A tablet was in her hands and she started reading off of it, stretching every word as she went

"So, miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 19 years old. From French and Chinese origin."

The list went on for a while, Marinette stayed silent, too internally confused to say anything.  
Selina named everything about her, her parents, her friends, her academic accomplishments and design requests.  
When Selina was done, her cat-like green eyes settled on the young woman in front of her. Her voice was stern as she spoke. 

"All this information yet I never heard about you from my stepson."

She was a force to be reckoned with, and Selina made sure others knew it.

"Uhmm, I'm sorry?" 

Selina laughed at her reaction, a boisterous laugh but an elegant one nonetheless.  
She abruptly stopped and placed the tablet ruffley down on the desk.  
An eep came out of Marinette and she cowered in her seat. 

"Tell me do you often go out at night?" 

She knew, Marinette looked around. Cassandra, Stephanie and Barbara looked at her with nothing but curiosity and suspicion, they all knew. Had Damian told them, did he know about her?  
She felt her throat close up, oxygen didn't seem to exist in this room as she tried her best to breath. Was there anyway to escape? Anyway to get out of here?  
No. They had her surrounded, there was no escape.  
Marinette was defeated but still struggling. 

Was this it? After years of keeping secrets of not telling everybody about her true self, this was the time she did? Marinette couldn't, it would mean putting them in danger. She wouldn't be weak, she wouldn't let them down not again.  
Marinette looked into Selina's eyes, hell fire blazing in her's once again but being overtaken by her trembling voice. 

"I-I'm not-" 

"Not what, my dear?" 

Barbara and Cass jumped in, seeing that the French Chinese girl was almost about to pass out.  
Cass standing next to Selina placing her hand on her shoulder, Selina looked at her stepdaughter, who shook her head at her, telling her to stop. Selina than realized she might have overstepped a boundary, Damian was going to have her head for this.

Barbara went over to where Marinette was sitting, the girl was trembling. 

"Marinette look at me, breath."

Barbara layed her hand on the girl's arm. Marinette turned her head to Barbara, angry tears in her eyes. She seemed to be in a daze but was soon snapped out of it as knocking could be heard from the door and Damian's voice demanding it to be opened. 

The bat girls looked at each other and Steph went over to open it.  
While she was dealing with the boys, Selina went over to Marinette who was trying to wipe her tear away and couldn't stop apologizing.  
She kneeled in front of the girl. 

"I'm sorry Marinette but we need to know." 

Marinette got herself under control, the tears had stopped but she still looked like a mix of angry, sad and desperate. 

"I can't te-" 

"Brown get out of the way!" 

Damian hadn't listened to Steph's attempts to calm him down and now shoved past her to get to Marinette. 

Marinette herself got off of her chair and backed up against the wooden desk.  
She couldn't do this, it was too much. All of it.  
This city, this new life, the paparazzi, that kiss, her friends, Fu, this family, Damian.  
Why?! Why did she leave Tikki behind?!! Why did she leave her friends!? Why couldn't she protect them!!?? 

Anger and frustration had taken the place of sadness and despair. Memories of bloodied bodies, her friends bodies came to her.  
Marinette was done, if they knew what she was than they could say it. She wasn't, wouldn't, be weak, she would defend herself, they couldn't prove anything. 

And then Damian looked at her with hurt and care for her in his eyes and all her anger was gone and she just felt empty. 

What was she doing, what could she do right now except break down? 

Marinette looked at the people around her, the people she had trained with and talked to. She noticed Damian's father, Bruce Wayne.  
He seemed to recognize the emotion on her face and gave her a solemn nod before he told everyone except Damian to leave the room. She would later thank him for it. 

When the two of them were alone, Marinette went over to sit on one of the couches, Damian sat across from her on the other one, trying to give her space. 

He waited for her to speak. 

"I was thirteen when I fought my first Akuma."

Once she started she didn't stop and told him everything. How Chat Noir had become her partner, how they defended Paris together and later with more miraculous wielders.  
He told him about Lila and Hawkmoth and eventually came to her last battle with him. 

" We were able to lure him out and attack him directly but-" 

She took a shaky breath and controlled her nerves, her gaze was trained on a spot on the wall. She had a hand on her abdomen as she recalled.

"He was too strong. Most of us got hurt alot and then Chat, he had been hit and he was bleeding. I lost it. I don't know what happened after that, I-I just rem-member pain and then I was standing over him, he was still alive but I just....I took the miraculous from him and that was it."

She returned from that memory and looked at Damian who had heard all this without uttering a single word. 

" I came here, without Tikki. I thought I could be Ladybug without her but....if it means putting you or your family in danger than I can't do that, not again."

A small laugh came from Damian and his voice sounded melancholic as he spoke. 

"Angel, believe me my family doesn't need protection, both sides of it, are more than capable."

Marinette was silent for a moment thinking of a question that had weighed on her for a while. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

Damian nodded. 

"What is your connection to them?" 

He knew from the look on her face who she meant, the League of Assassins. It was only fair to tell her. 

"My mother, was a part of them, my grandfather was the grandmaster and I was the heir to his legacy."

He went on to tell her about his time in the League, how he eventually met his father and turned away from his flawed path. He did regret his time spent hurting the people he trained with, but it had past and he had made peace with that. Still it hurt sometimes. 

"I'm so sorry Dami."

"Don't be. I turned away from the wrong path and found where I belonged."

A soft smile came to both their faces. 

"I hope I can too."

Damian then stood up and went to sit next to her.  
Marinette gathered her courage for this moment of truth. 

"Damian, I promise you, I will not tell anyone you. ..you're Robin." 

Relief filled the air as she said those words. Damian let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding, now it was his turn. 

"And I won't tell anyone about you swinging across Gotham with a yoyo at night."

Marinette laughed, a bit embarrassed but relieved she could share her whole self with someone. They hugged, staying in each other's arms for a while, each finding comfort in the other.

"Thank you Damian, for listening to me."

"I'll always be here."

They let go and Marinette put her hand on his cheek and gratitude was in here eyes. 

"I know."

She leaned into him, placing a feather light kiss on his lips. His cheeks were dusted with pink and his eyes full of something Marinette couldn't recognize until his lips were back on hers again.

She could feel the hunger behind it and returned it in kind. They hadn't been apart for even a day and they already shared their third and fourth kiss. 

If it hadn't been for Dick busting back into the room, who knows how far they would have gone.  
So when it happened they both flew out of each other's arms to the opposite sides of the couch.

"Try to at least keep it PG in here you two."

"You have been listening this whole time??!!"

"Why else are we here, dipshit."

Was Tim's response.  
Slowly the rest of the family was coming back into the room.  
Selina immediately went over and again apologized for her behavior. Marinette said she understood and forgave her. 

"Ahem."

Bruce was looking at his family welcoming the young lady but right now was not the time for pleasantries. 

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, we will need to discuss your situation, if you would."

"I understand."

She turned to the rest of the Waynes. Her nerves had calmed down and with Damian sitting beside her once again she felt the boldness to say it out loud.

"I'm sure you already heard but I was once Ladybug, protector of Paris, and I am now here trying to be a hero again. I am indeed the stranger and I swear I will never reveal to anyone who you are, even if it kills me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Adrian make their appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The French in this chapter will be switched to English so I can make a clearer dialog.

Marinette sat at her dinner table and looked at the few boxes on the floor containing all her belongings. When she had gotten back from the Wayne house she had immediately started packing.

She was to live with the Waynes for now, both to keep her under surveillance and keep her safe. They had believed her when she had made her confession, but even so, they couldn't risk it, not after going unnoticed all these years.

To be honest Marinette just felt nothing right now. 

She thought doing the right thing was coming here, but the only thing that felt right was being with Damian. She felt like she failed again, sure she was relieved that they all knew and that they would not tell anyone but still in the back of her mind a voice was saying that it was all wrong.  
And Tikki wasn't here to battle that voice.  
She felt lost, as if she was just drifting around not grounded to anything. Fu hadn't been honest with her, she had left Tikki and Paris behind, her friends and parents were doing fine without her and now she was being chased by reporters trying to find out about her and Damian. 

A knock came from her door and Damian opened it.

"Hey are you ready to go?" 

She turned to him a smile automatically on her face, he seemed to have that effect on her now.  
Yet her mood didn't change and Damian noticed as he sat next to her. 

"Mari, you don't have to do-" 

Marinette was quick to counter his words. 

"I do Damian. It's best for you and your family that I stay close."

Damian's voice became almost irritated when he spoke next. 

"Will you just stop! You seem to be fixated on making sure everyone is alright while you are sitting here clearly struggling with something."

Now Marinette took over his irritated tone and stood up from her chair, pacing around the room.

"I feel useless Dami. I'm not needed in Paris anymore. I go here and immediately I'm discovered the first time I go outside. Now I'm being put under a magnifying glass by your family and the press. I'm never going to be Ladybug again nor start a career as a hero here because I can't risk putting you in danger...."

She sat back down, looking at him at a loss. 

"What am I supposed to be if not Ladybug?" 

His green eyes seemed impossibly intense as they held her gaze. 

"You can try being yourself."

She just stared at him in disbelief, how could it be that easy for him to say. What made him think she could?  
Marinette laughed at how much his confidence in her seemed to misplaced from her perspective. 

"You make it sound easy, Demon."

Her stressful demeanor dissappeared and a glint of hope shone in her eyes.  
A smirk came to Damian and he arrogantly leaned back in his seat, his legs and arms crossed. 

"Well when you have such impeccable personality like me Angel, it comes naturally."

She snickered a bit, leaning back too in a more relaxed position. 

"Try to be cautious not to choke on that ego of yours."

"Don't worry I'll share some of it with you."

They both laughed as they then went to carry the boxes out the apartment to the car infront of the Lucky Paw, which was not swarmed by reporters on that sunday.

That monday Marinette woke up in her new room at the Wayne house.  
She stared at the ceiling for a while, convincing herself that today wasn't going to be stressful.

Eventually she rolled out of bed and went to change into her uniform. She seemed to look better, her eyes weren't as bloodshot and the bags under her eyes seemed to dissappear slowly.  
She decided to let her hair down today not caring to much anymore and went downstairs. 

In the kitchen sat Cass, Damian and Tim eating breakfast while Alfred was making some coffee and toast.

"Good morning."

Marinette said as she went over to the cupboard looking for some jam and bread.

"You know you can let Alfred make you something?"

Damian spoke before drinking his coffee.  
She glanced at him and than at Alfred. 

"Not everyone has an Alfred, and I'm perfectly capable of making food myself, Demon."

A grin came to Tim's face as he heard the loving nickname, Damian chose to ignore it. 

"Yeah Demon let Mari make her own food."

Tim looked like a devil himself when he tried to rile up his brother. 

"When did you start calling her that?! "

It had worked, Damian was already gripping the butter knife but was stopped by Marinette who kissed the top of his head and went to sit down next to him with her jam toast and tea. 

"You got lucky today." 

Damian shot one dirty look at Tim before continuing eating and grabbing a hold of Marinette's hand, lacing their fingers. 

When they arrived at Gotham University reporters were already swarming the entrance only being held back by campus security. When Marinette and Damian, together with Cass, Stephanie and Duke who had joined them, exited the car they normally made their way to the entrance. Immediately a swarm of cameras was upon them, pictures were being taken and they let them. It wasn't worth avoiding the press, they would make their own story if they didn't get one. 

When they eventually made their way to the entrance, the campus security made sure they couldn't go any further. 

Marinette felt like she could breath again when they were inside the building. She looked at the others who hadn't even flinched. 

"Is this like a regular thing you go through?" 

Cass signed with a small sigh. 

'You get used to it.' 

I don't think I ever will, Marinette thought. After splitting up with the others, Marinette and Damian made their way over to their shared class when Jon crept on the couple. 

He put his head close to Damian's and whispered. 

"Damian Wayne has a girlfriend how shocking."

Damian jumped around taking Jon in a headlock. 

"I swear to God Kent if you do that again..."

Jon was tapping out on Damian's arm and offering his apology.  
When Damian let go Jon turned to Marinette, who was endearingly smiling at the boys. 

"So you tamed this demon, huh?" 

A grin and tiny blush crept over her face. 

"Wasn't that difficult to do really." 

Jon held his hand up for a high five which Marinette gladly took. Damian looked irritated at his best friend and love interest. 

"Okay, stop embarrassing me."

"Aww don't worry Dami, I'll give you enough attention if Marinette won't."

"Please do Jon then I can get some rest."

Damian shot her a disappointed look.

"Your lucky I like you."

This went on for the rest of the day, they joked around and mostly ignored the glances and whispers of their fellow students and teachers. At the end of the day the three young adults stood at the main entrance of the school, the press seemed to have given up, some were still hanging around. .

"Cass texted me she's getting the car around."

Damian said as he put his phone away, holding Marinette's hand with his free hand.

"Did Steph and Duke get home okay?" 

She had been worried about them being bothered by the extra cameras. 

"Yeah not many of those peasants seemed to bother them."

His voice had a tinge of disgust in it. Marinette put an arm around his waist, not being able to reach his shoulders well. Damian in reaction to this put his arm around her shoulder. 

"Come on Dami, it's not so bad." 

"You two are sickeningly sweet."

"Shut up Jon."

"Make me Wayne."

A few of the reporters were still packing up for the day and students were hanging around waiting to be picked up when a luxurious car with tinted windows came rolling up.  
The trio standing at the entrance looked on as a blonde boy and girl stepped out of it.  
The girl had icy blue eyes, her lips painted red as blood and wore a light blue pants suit. Champagne blond hair fell like a river over her back being partially held together by a golden hair piece in the form of a bee.  
She seemed fierce and proud, walking like she could crack a skull underneath her white stiletto heels.

The boy had eyes like fresh grass, like spring. His skin was sun-kissed, his hair was golden like the sun. He wore a simple blouse and jeans, a silver ring sat on his right ring finger.  
He seemed to move with an unexplainable elegance as if he could balance on the tip of a needle.

When Marinette noticed the two she let go of Damian without a word and sprinted towards the two unknown appearances. He tried calling after her. 

"Mar-"

"Adrian et Chloe?!"

Damian felt a wave of jealousy hit him as the blonde boy noticed her first, leaping towards her taking his old friend in his arms and spinning her around. 

"Marinette, mon ami!"

He put her down but not letting go. Marinette spoke first, surprise had overtaken her and a huge smile plastered itself on her face.*

"How are you even here? I thought you had made a joke or something." 

His cat like persona made itself known immediately as he grinned and said. 

"Really princess? You think I was joking about making sure my partner is okay?" 

"Of course he meant it Marinette. You should know by now that a person from our family is a person of their word."

Chloe had come to stand by her adoptive brother and friend. Marinette let go of Adrian and hugged her former rival turned close friend. 

"And you're probably here to keep him out of trouble?" 

Chloe's eyebrow quircked up and a sly expression came on the queen bee's face. 

"Maybe join him in some mayhem if the opportunity arises."

She joked as she looked over her friend's shoulder noticing the two black haired boys standing a ways away. One held the other by his arm as he, Chloe assumed Damian Wayne, tried to shake his friend's grip off him. 

"That's him, Mari?" 

Chloe said a bit unimpressed as she pointed at him with her claw like nail.  
Marinette looked over her shoulder at the two of them and then glanced back at her French friends, a serious look came on her face, one the siblings had seen many times. 

"Let me talk to him first okay?" 

The two blondes exchanged looks.

"M' lady if this guy is troubling you tha-" 

"No! No. It's fine, I- we need to talk too, later, where it's safe."

Marinette wanted to turn around and walk to Damian but she was stopped by Chloe softly gripping her arm. 

"Are you sure you're alright?" 

She took her friend's hand and took it off her arm gently. 

"We'll talk later, okay?"

"Sure, we'll wait here for you."

With that Marinette turned and walked towards the two boys.

The blonde kids could see the blue eyed boy let go of his green eyed friend who hurriedly went to Marinette. The both of them talked softly to each other, the boy reached to touch her cheek, she covered his hand with hers. They continued to talk a bit more, the boy threw a few suspicious looks their way but Marinette quickly berated him for doing so. They eventually parted with a tight hug, they let go but Marinette wasn't done, she yanked him down by both his arms kissing him fiercely on his lips. She left him standing there dazed and staring after her as she went to walk back to them.

Adrian was looking like he could murder someone but Chloe patted him on the head and said Marinette had made her choice.  
Adrian wasn't as sure about the Wayne boy and his partner in crime being so lovey-dovey together. He knew him and Marinette had said that they weren't ready to be in a relationship and they would always be friends, but it still stung him that she had found happiness with someone else. 

"So, where are you taking me?" 

A gentle smile was on his partner's face as she rejoined them, Chloe spoke. 

"Back to our hotel room, you can stay the night if you want."

"No, I'll need to be back by then."

The blondes looked at each other again. What had their friend fallen into?

Their ride to the hotel where Chloe and Adrian stayed, was filled with talk of the last few months and what was going on back in Paris. 

"So how is everybody doing?"

Chloe immediately went on to list what everyone was doing, counting on her fingers as she went.

"Well, Rose and Juleka finally got a apartment together. Mylene and Ivan are still going steady. Nathaniel finally asked out Marc properly with some help from Alix and me. Sabrina is going to follow in her father's footsteps to become chief of police in Paris. Then there is Max who seems to be doing pretty good with his IT business. Kim and Alix finally hooked up and are going on a double date with Alya and Nino soon."

She seemed quite pleased with herself as she finished. Marinette looked amused at her friend and how much more social she had gotten.

"It seems you keep tabs on everyone, you might be worse than Alya."

"You make it sound like a bad thing, darling. Oh almost forgot, it seems Kagami and Luca are doing pretty good as the new protectors of Paris. They were formally introduced two weeks ago, the public has been handling it well. Now that....he..is gone, most people have seemed to calm down, most of the city has been restored by now and only the inner city needs some more repairs."

Marinette felt a bit sad that Paris was quick to move on from her but knew that Viperion and Ryuuko could continue her work perfectly.  
She looked at Chloe, hoping the other didn't notice her downtrodden mood, smiling impish at her.

"You sound like the mayor of Paris already."

"You just wait, I have bigger ambitions than Paris."

"Really? You want to be ruler of the world of something?" 

"I'll settle for France right now or Europe, who knows?" 

The three of them laughed a while before Marinette looked at her partner.

"And what a bout you? Still up to no good?"

Adrian had been quiet for most of the conversation and had been stealing glances at her for a while now.  
He snapped out of his thoughts when she spoke to him. 

"Yeah, I still go out sometimes at night with Plagg to do patrols. I will officially own the Agreste brand when I turn 21 and fathe-.......he is being put on trail next month."

Marinette could note the underlying tone of uncertainty in her friends voice. 

"Do y-, are you going to be there?"

"They asked me to testify against him and I said yes, I don't think they need me, there is enough evidence to put him behind bars forever."

His voice didn't sound angry or resentful just lonely and sad. The look in his cat like eyes was far away and he seemed to be out of it, but came back when Chloe put a hand on his shoulder.

" I, mother and father will be with you every time. We'll make sure the bastard is locked away forever."

He looked at his sister thankfully as her put a his hand over hers. 

They drove on in silence until they reached their destination. 

Once inside the hotel suite Plagg and Pollen finally got to make themselves known. 

" It's good to see the both of you again."

Marinette said as she received tiny hugs from the tiny gods. 

"Well Adrian promised me good aged cheese if I came with him so..."

"I missed you too Plagg."

"And we have missed you miss Ladybug, your elegance hasn't wavered but this uniform could use some work."

Pollen said as she circled Marinette inspecting her Gotham uniform. 

"Pollen I'm not Ladybug anymore, just Marinette is fine."

Adrian spoke up before Pollen had any chance. 

"You will always be Ladybug, Mari. Nothing changes that."

He saw the look on her face become sad and longing for something. It pained him to see her like this, the partner he knew, the Marinette he knew was optimistic to a fault, maybe clumsy and a bit scatter brained but caring. She was fearless, brilliant Ladybug, she was his brave lady. 

Chloe noticed the change of mood in the air and excused herself and the kwamis out of the room, leaving the former partners alone.

"Things change Adrian."

He refused to believe that, she was still the same person he had fallen for, she was still his partner in crime.

"Yes things do, but you are still Ladybug, even without the mask."

"No, I'm just Marinette."

She said it like a proven fact, her tone definitive.  
Adrian was quiet for a moment.

"Is it because of him? The Wayne heir?"

"Damian has nothing to do with it."

"You changed ever since you decided to come here, it's because of him isn't it?! That's why you changed right?" 

Marinette looked like she was just punched in her gut, her hand over her stomach area. A feeling resembling resent or anger bubbled up.

"What changed me was seeing you bleed out as he had cut your artery. It was seeing Chloe with a broken spine and Luca with his arm almost cut off."

She was crying now but her eyes still burned themselves into Adrian's. She walked up to him pushing her index finger at his chest. 

"It was the nightmares after it, that changed me. It was saying goodbye to Tikki that changed me. Finding out Fu is not the person I thought he was is what changed me."

With every statement she jabbed at his chest with her finger.

"I had already changed before coming here, don't give anyone the credit of changing me, I did it myself. I'm not Ladybug anymore, I'm just Marinette..."

She than moved back and turned around.

"...and that is enough for me."

Marinette went over to the balcony, breathing in the fresh night air to calm her mind and nerves. Adrian had walked after her, stopping at the open sliding doors, after considering his options he went over the threshold and stood next to Marinette who was leaning on the balcony railing looking out over the city.

"I'm so-" 

Marinette didn't let him finish, she looked tired as she said with a sigh.

"What are you really doing here?" 

Adrian was thrown off his game by her question.

"I-I...."

Marinette was merciless and didn't let her time be wasted.

"Came to convince me to come back?" 

Adrian seemed to finally catch up to her as he answered immediately and truthfully.

"It's not the same without you Mari." 

She never looked at him as she spoke to him. If Marinette would, she would either see his lifeless eyes or forget her resolve all together.

"I know. But I'm not going back."

A pause and a sigh from Adrian let her know more about his acceptance than his words ever could.

"I know."

They both stared out over the city, a heavy silence came upon their shoulders.

"Are you really in love with him?" 

Adrian hadn't sounded jealous when he had asked her. Marinette thought about what she had told her mother. 'He makes me feel okay.'  
She did care for him, she found him attractive, he was proud and stubborn but also fair and supportive. He had something powerful, she could see it in his eyes, something she hadn't see in anyone. He was like her but also her opposite. Marinette could love him easily as she could love anyone else, but the love she had for Damian needed to be built, formed, over time.

"I...think I can be."

Adrian glanced at her, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Not much of an answer, is it?" 

Marinette than looked at him, not seeing him as dead or her resolve crumble. She was strong enough to tell him.

"I don't know, alot happened..."

When she didn't continue Adrian asked again.

"You want to tell me?"

She thought for a moment. Yes, she did.  
Marinette told Adrian about her antics on the rooftops of Gotham leaving out the part that Damian Wayne and his family were the local heroes. She told him about meeting Robin and about the revelations about Fu. Adrian was surprised he had trusted the old man and was shocked to find he had misplaced it.

When she was done telling him, Adrian was silent for a long time. 

"Well I didn't expect that."

He said it as if he was more surprised than worried, it made Marinette laugh bitterly.  
They went silent again, but this time the air was lighter and both felt better about Adrian and Chloe being here. 

"So what now?"

"Well you're free to stay here for a while if you want. Maybe we can go out on patrol at nigh, like old times."

"I would like that alot m'lady."

"Me too Charon."

They eventually went inside where Chloe, Plagg and Pollen had placed themselves on the large couch in the middle of the room.  
With the help from Adrian, Marinette brought the mayor's daughter up to speed about her situation.  
Whe her initial shock faded Chloe began to theorize as to whom Robin and his friends could be. The blonde twenty year old had become more perceptive with the years and had grown into the personification of a diplomat, where she had once been the one to initiate fights and upset others, she know sought to diffuse such situations and make sure both parties left satisfied. Chloe knew that those bird themed heroes needed a big treasure chest to pay for the multiple vehicles, custom weapons and durable suits. She also knew her blue haired friend wasn't completely truthful, she was holding back and only time would tell Chloe what her friend knew.

"Are you sure you're okay with going home alone?"

Adrian was fussing over Marinette as if she were a child. 

"I'll be okay, if anyone tries something I know how to defend myself."

"I don't doubt you but are you sure?"

It was Chloe showing her concern this time, it was already starting to get dark. There were still alot of people walking around and it wasn't like they were all crooks and swindlers, but still.

"I'm going to be fine. I'll head strait back to the Waynes, I'll feel normal for going with the metro instead of a fancy car."

Adrien shrieked as he heard her words. 

"Wait, hold up, you live with him!!!"

Marinette knew her mistake and backed up towards the door. 

"And his family."

"That's not the point Ma-"

She had successfully reached the door. 

"We can talk about this tomorrow."

Marinette quickly made her way out the suite and took the elevator down to the lobby. It took the Bourgeois-Agreste siblings a while to notice that their friends bag still laying on their couch.  
Adrian picked it up. 

"I'll go and bring it back to her."

Chloe looked at her brother with a bit of concern. 

"You sure?"

Adrian nodded at the tiny Kwami of destruction. 

"I'll go with Plagg."

The black blob with big green eyes turned to sceptically look at his holder. 

"Who says I want to run across this filthy city with you, pretty boy?"

"Aww come on I'll give you all the camenbert when we get home, Chloe will make sure I do."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she shot Plagg a supportive look. 

"Don't worry Plagg I'll make sure you get your dues."

Plagg bowed his head sarcastically to the holder of the bee miraculous. 

"How very generous bee girl, I guess one night out wouldn't hurt."

Adrian grinned at the tiny cat as he looked at the silver ring on his finger. 

"Plagg, Claws out!"

A flash of green and a silhouette dressed in black leather jumped across the roofs of Gotham a bag in their hand. 

Marinette was waiting on the platform, earbuds in music on blast. It was pretty much abandoned, only a guy was sitting on a bench a bit to her left, she heard the metro approaching. Before she could see it however, she felt a hot breath on her neck, giving her shivers down her whole body. The guy had snuck up on her and was now putting a hand on her mouth and an arm around her waist holding her arms down.  
Marinette's first instinct was to thrash and struggle, her mind was just clear enough to think and she immediately went to slam her head back against her attackers face. When she had landed the hit on his face, the man stumbled back, letting go of Marinette who turned to notice just in time the flash of a blade in the hands of the guy. He was holding his other to his nose, which seemed to look a bit crooked now, a furious scowl was on his face and a murderous intent in his eyes.

The metro had finally arrived and people started to pour out the doors, Marinette used the distraction to slip into the metro. She had lost sight of him once inside, yet her fear didn't let up. She took her phone out dialing Damian's number and prayed to whatever God that he would pick up.

"Hey, Angel, where are you? I thought you would be home by now?"

Marinette stayed silent on the other line, just content with hearing his voice and letting it calm her nerves. 

"Marinette you there?"

"Yeah, yeah, I am, I jus-"

The air in her lungs didn't get past her throat as she saw the man again, this time another had joined him.  
Marinette didn't see the blade but knew it could be hidden with how small it had seemed. 

"Mari!"

Damian's voice got her going, she pushed through the people in the cabin making her way to the front of the metro, she needed to stall for time until they reached the next stop, luckily the train was long.

"Damian, listen to me. There are two men following me, one of them has a knife but I don't know about the other."

She could hear him sucking in a breath.

"Fuck, where are you?"

"In the metro."

"Which one?"

"I think line 34 towards Gotham Academy."

"Okay, get out at the next stop, try to hold out as long as you can, I'll make sure to track your phone."

A fearful laugh made its way out of her.

"My thoughts exactly, see you soon."

"Until then, stay alive."

She didn't need to tell him she would, he knew. Marinette hung up her phone putting it back in her pocket, only than noticing that she had left her bag back at the hotel. She didn't have time to worry about that as the metro came to a stop and the door opened.  
Exiting the underground she pushed past pedestrians, glancing back she could still see the two men follow her, and saw a third one join them. 

This wasn't good, please Damian hurry! Marinette desperately thought as she ran like a madman through streets, traffic and alleys in an attempt to shake them off. She turned a corner, cursing her luck as she saw a smooth concrete wall block her path. No way to climb up on it, no time to run back, fighting was her only option.

The three man stood in front of her as she faced them, trying to look fearless. The first man attacked her again, she easily dodged and kicked him in his side. The second one, who also had a small knife lunged for her, this one was faster, the tip of the knife slicing her arm and hand. Marinette whinced as it happend, still able to land a blow to his crotch, making the man crumple to the ground.  
The third man had taken advantage of her diverted attention and hit her square in the face. Marinette could feel her the man's hand connected with her cheek, she stumbled backwards but didn't fall, her head throbbed. Taking advantage of her disorientation, the first man had gotten up and took Marinette in his hold again, her arms restrained against her sides. This time he was weary to watch out for her headbutt, which he didn't need to worry about as his friend who had been gripping his balls on the ground, got up and put his knife to the girls throat making Marinette freeze.  
She could feel the cold metal bite her skin, she almost felt herself lose her nerve as the knife was pressed into her skin, drawing a small line of blood.

"You are stronger than you seem."

The third man was standing in front of her. She hadn't been able to lay a hit on him and was half tempted to spit in his face, she really had been hanging out to much with Jason.

"A shame that we have to slit that pretty little throat."

He grabbed her chin lifting it up towards his face, if she were able to move Marinette would have vomited on the spot just by the sound of his voice saying those words. Is this how she was going to die, killed in an alley?

"But they want you dead, so dead you will be."

The man let go of her chin as he took a step back as a katana came to lay against the man's throat. Relief made Marinette breath as she heard his voice. 

"Take your fucking hands off her you maggot!"

The man being held by Robin had no fear for the sword at his throat as he spoke. 

"Well, well, well, the great Robin. Wouldn't the grandmaster like to see you now. Tell me, what does it feel like to be the greatest traitor to our organization?"

Damian felt like slitting the man's throat than and there, but was only being held back by the sound of Marinette's voice.

"Don't listen to him!" 

The second man quickly took the blade off her throat to backhand Marinette in the face to shut her up. 

Damian lost himself as he stabbed the third man in his side, making sure to let him suffer and not make it fatal.  
The man fell to the ground, Damian stepped over him holding up his katana as a challenge to the other two men. 

The one holding the knife pointed it at the bird-like hero, charging at him. A simple dodge and a second kick to the groin and the man was down again. 

Now the last man standing was still holding Marinette and couldn't get his knife without risking to let her go.  
Marinette saved him the trouble of thinking of a solution when she headbutted him again, giving the man a bloody nose. The man stumbled and fell, Marinette gave him a kick in the gut for good measure making the man pass out. 

She turned to see Damian standing there, her hero, he had been on time. They ran to each other, taking the other in their arms, they both let out sobs of relief. 

They pulled back and Marinette had just enough time to see the second man with his knife going for Damian's back. There was no time for him to dodge, so Marinette made the decision to pull Damian out of the man's way, making her shift her weight and land right in the swing of his knife. She could see Damian's horror as he saw what she had done, and Marinette could only smile apologetically at him. 

But she would never feel the point of the blade pierce her as a figure clad in leather extended his baton, precisely aiming at the hand holding the knife. The pointed object fell to the ground as the man looked up at the cat like figure now punching him knock-out.  
The man fell down and didn't get back up. 

The neon green eyes of Chat Noir were furious as he stared at the man laying on the pavement, Marinette's bag slung over his shoulder.

"Oh thank god."

His cat ears twitched as he turned his head to see Marinette embracing a black haired boy wearing the most color blind outfit he had ever seen.  
When the two had pulled back after some time, the stranger took her face in his hands, Marinette winced as his gloves brushed past her cheeks who were already beginning to swell.  
Chat noticed the bloody streak on her throat and the cuts on her arm and hand. He looked back at the men laying around him as if he could sent them to hell with one look. 

He than looked back at Marinette who had gotten up and was now looking at him, the stranger was holding her non cut hand in an iron grip but was forced to let go as she went over to hug the cat boy. 

"Chat thank you." 

Her voice sounded tearful and full of relief. He hugged her back whispering in her ear. 

"Anything for you princess, are you alright?"

She pulled back, letting him go. She looked ghostly pale yet her eyes were unyielding and inspected the cuts on her hand and arm, estimating that it wasn't to serious. 

"I'll be fine."

Now that he knew his friend was okay he could berate her for not being safe. 

"You should have taken the car Mari, than this wouldn't have happened."

"It would have, cat-boy."

The stranger had spoken up, he went to stand by Marinette's side looking at him suspiciously. 

"These filth would have attacked eventually."

The stranger clearly had a great disgust for these men.  
Chat wasn't so sure about him but the guy seemed to have his lady's best interest at heart, so he decided it was safe enough to let him near her. 

"Care to tell me who your awfully dressed friend is, princess."

"Princes-?" 

Marinette quickly introduced the two boy heroes, hoping Damian would forget about the nickname.

"Chat this Robin. Robin this is Chat Noire."

Neither of them held out a hand to shake.

"Ah the great Chat Noire, I heard alot about you." 

Adrian's brows furrowed, how come she had told this famous Gotham hero about him, when would she have the oppertunity to do that? The only time they had met was that one time on the roof when Robin had tried to kill her. He looked at Marinette like he was searching for an answer as he said.

"Same here."

A frown came on Damian's face, had they been talking to each other? Had Marinette told this cat cosplayer about him? He looked at the girl in question who was now very interested in inspecting the cut on her hand.

"Has Marinette told you about me?"

This wasn't going well, Marinette knew, she had kept the identities of both Adrian and Damian a secret from the other. It wasn't her place to tell, but now she regretted ever confiding in them about her life.  
Marinette looked at them, they did deserve the truth but not here not now. 

"I did..."

She looked at Chat who was staring at her as if he was betrayed. It hurt her to see him look at her with that look in his eyes. 

"Chat can you come by tomorrow, without the mask?"

She knew what she was asking of him and he had every right to decline. He considered for one long moment, he didn't know what Marinette wanted from him, but he decided to trust her like he always had. 

"I'll need to discuss this but I'll let you know."

She took his hand into hers, she squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

"Thank you."

Before they could talk more Marinette felt herself being lifted up. Robin was carrying her bridal style as he had taken out his grappling hook.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you, really"

He started sarcastically as he aimed the hook at the top of the concrete wall.

"But we will take our leave now."

Did he sound jealous? Marinette was already blushing as he carried her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked apologetically at Chat.

"Thank you, Chat, for saving me once again."

His cat eyes softened at those words, affection filled his voice as he spoke words now completely familiar to him. 

"No problem m'lady."

With that, Damian shot the hook and pulled the both of them up leaving Chat with the unconscious men. Chat looked at the fallen crooks, he was gonna need to call the police on them which wasn't needed as red and blue lights and sirens approached the alley. Chat took to the roofs, seeing officers enter the scene checking the unconscious men vitals.  
Chat sighed and looked at the bag still slung around his shoulder. He was going to give it back tomorrow, right now he just wanted to collapse.  
Flashes of her body with a gaping hole in her side, his father laying on the ground, his miraculous in her hands.  
He shook his head, waving the memory away, he needed to talk to Chloe, she would be able to make sense of their friends relationship with the boy wonder. 

Marinette sat down on her bed as she took off her blouse, leaving her in a bra and tight, black, sleeveless top. The cut on her hand wasn't as deep as the one on her arm, they would probably leave a light scar adding to the collection. Her cheeks stinged painfully and the small cut on her throat was still bleeding a bit. 

Damian came walking in, a simple t-shirt and sweatpants taking the place of his Robin-suit. He had a med kit in his hands and went to sit next to her on the bed. He started to clean the wound on her throat, making sure it was clean before applying bandages around her neck. He then moved on to the cuts on her arm, all time not talking to her, a troubled look on his face.  
When he hadn't even looked at her as he was inspecting her hand and she had made a small cry of pain, Marinette had had enough. 

"Can you at least look at me, Dami."

She had put her non wounded hand to his cheek but he stopped her turning his head away. He finally looked at her, his green eyes looked angry, no, sad, no, that wasn't it either. 

"And can you just be safe and talk to me."

His voice was pained and he seemed fragile in that moment. 

"I-i-" 

"He had your bag Mari."

The bag she had left at Adrian and Chloe's room. Did he figure it out?

"I know about your....history with this Adrian Agreste."

'Did he think that I would......' Marinette laid her hand against his cheek and succeeded this time. She poured all he emotion and love she held for him into her eyes and voice. 

"Damian, I swear, you are the only one. I would never hurt you an-" 

"Than why did you try to save me!! You could have bled out and died! If that guy hadn't shown up you'd be dea-" 

He didn't dare finish that sentence, that would make the vision in his mind all the more true.  
He was shaking and visibly upset. How could she have done that? Taken a knife for him, not even batting an eye and than have the power to smile at him, as if she had been okay with it. 

"I would do it again." 

His eyes grew wide at her words, her eyes were blazing once again but he was not being scorched, he was being warmed by them. 

"Because you are worth it."

That was it for Damian he closed the gap between them, hugging her tightly. 

"You are an idiot."

She laughed and it sounded like the most beautiful ringing Damian had ever heard. He pulled back a bit as he looked at her face. Her cheeks were red and already flowers of purple and blue were appearing on them, yet all of that didn't dull her beauty. Her smile was still as brilliant as ever and her eyes still shine like sapphire. 

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot."

That made him snicker and a weight fell from his shoulders. Than his eyes seemed to darken again and his head drooped a bit, as he thought of the way she had talked to the leather clad boy with such affection.  
She noticed and scooted closer to him, taking the med kit out the way. She turned his head towards her.

"What is bothering you, demon?"

Damian didn't want to bother her with his boyish jealousy and tried pushing down his emotion. 

"You can tell me." 

He crumbled again as he heard those words. His cheeks became a light pink as he spoke. 

"You-you don't have any feelings for him?" 

Marinette was kind of surprised by his question, but found she liked him being a bit embarrassed. It looked good on the young Wayne, but she was quick to reassure him.  
She leaned forward and kissed him slowly, savoring the feeling of his body leaning into hers. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he laid his around her waist. 

They parted and Marinette had a small grin on her face. Her cheeks were burning but she felt no shame as she said. 

"Does that answer your question?" 

He didn't answer her as he brought his lips back to hers. This time their kiss was hungry and needy for attention, his hands moved up her spine and send lightning through her entire body, a sound somewhat resembling a moan made a way out of her throat before Marinette could stop it. The stopped and parted, Damian had a devilish smile on his face. 

"I guess it does now."

Marinette cringed at her own embarrassment. 

"Please forget that ever happened."

"No way Angel, I'll remind you everytime."

It was Marinette who kissed him again, as she saw the hungry look in his eyes.  
He was now on top of her on the bed, his hot breath against her neck as he kissed carefully around her bound wound.  
His hand were resting on the skin of her waist, her hands were tangled in his hair.  
Before they went any further, Damian lifted his head and looked at Marinette with so much care and love for her that she could just melt on the spot. 

"Do you want this?" 

She returned his gaze with as much affection, if not more. 

"I want you Damian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments I really appreciate and love them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian and Chloe meet the Waynes

Marinette looked around her, all she could see was black. A figure stood in front of her, a boy clad in black. 'Chat?'  
He didn't respond, just kept looking at her with those dead green eyes. Marinette tried reaching out and walking towards him, she moved but never seemed to reach him. She tried speaking to him but he didn't seem to notice her. Than there was somebody behind him, dark purple butterflies started to appear and before Marinette could scream at Chat his face contorted from pain as a blast of purple went through his side and a bloody hole was left in his body.  
Chat went limp in the silhouette's arms and disappeared, Marinette tried but couldn't reach him as they vanished. She looked around tears streaming down her face and fell to her knees as a sharp pain came to her, she coughed up blood. Even trough the pain she spotted Chat just a few meters away from her, Marinette got up and walked towards him trough the pain and blood. When she was almost there the silhouette appeared and Chat died again.......

Light shone through the curtains of Marinette's room in the Wayne house as she slowly woke up.  
She had been stitched up but still felt her cheeks hurt as she switched to lay on her other side.

Marinette sleepily opened her eyes and looked right into an emerald green forest. Damian was awake and staring at her, making no attempt to get out of bed.  
So last night hadn't been a dream, Marinette thought as a smile crept on her face. 

His hair was tousled, his eyes still a bit sleepy but his face still as handsome as it had been last night. 

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you too Angel."

Damian went and kissed her on the forehead as a ways of saying hello. 

"You're in good spirits I see."

She said as he pulled back and had this wide smile on his face. 

"Why wouldn't I be, I woke up next to you..."

She went to lay on her back, a arm over her face hiding her blush as she said. 

"You really know how to compliment a girl."

She felt his weight shift on the bed as he leaned over her. Removing her arm, she looked at his smiling face bathed in sunlight. He looked like an angel sent down from heaven to save her. 

"I can do so much more than make compliments, you now?" 

He said seductively with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

"I noticed that last night already."

Marinette had a satisfying look on her face as he lowered himself to her. 

"Want to notice me again? "

She laughed at the way he had said his words. Marinette never imagined Damian Wayne to sound like a corny teenager.  
She layed her arms around his waist pulling him closer, she returned his eagerness in kind. 

"I would love to."

His lips were on hers for only a second when Jason burst into the room. 

"Mari, have you seen Da- Ooooooohhh shit."

Damian was off of Marinette in seconds as she clutched the covers up to her shoulders.  
The three looked at each other for a moment before Jason looked at his brother, a smile rivaling the evilness of the devil himself came on Jason's face as he said. 

"You done did it now demon spawn."

A digital alarm clock flew to Jason's head, he dodged it with easy as he left the door open and started to run down the hall screaming that he had found Damian in the best way possible. 

Damian and Marinette looked at each other, they were screwed. 

"I am so happy I don't have any siblings."

Was the last thing Marinette said before getting out of bed.

-

Chloe Bourgeois sat next to her nervous brother on their way to the house of Bruce Wayne, they had been called over by Marinette. Adrian had told her what had happened last night, Robin had rescued Marinette and the two seemed to know each other.  
This was indeed intriguing to Chloe, if her suspicions were true than she would have an iron grip on the Waynes soon enough. You see, Chloe had changed, for worse or better could be debated.  
Yes, she wasn't the bully she had been as a child but she hadn't become a saint either.  
When asked what kind of career she wanted to pursue she had doubts for a long time. Sure, she could go into fashion like her mother, Audrey, or do something all her own. Chloe's relationship with Andre, her father, had gotten better and they had talked about it when he offered to let her come with him for a day.  
It seemed Chloe liked the world of politics more than she thought, her father had been glad his daughter had found her passion and soon Chloe was on her way to study European politics.

After graduating early, the young woman had worked her way up the ranks. She knew how to handle any social event and charmed her way through the parliaments of Europe in no time.  
Now the Waynes did interest her, they had multiple ties to powerful families and high seated officials. A good personal relationship with them was a large step in the right direction for Queen Bee. 

Their car stopped in front of the castle like manor. Chloe stepped out first, her ruffled lilac blouse and black pencil skirt fit her perfectly. Her dark purple heels glimmed in the sunlight which her sunglasses protected her eyes against. She carried a designer handbag containing multiple documents she had found on the Wayne family and friends.

Adrian stepped out after her in a dark green sweater and light brown pants. She had asked him to dress to impress but apparently her brother didn't feel like it, she accepted it as part of his attitude and Plagg rubbing off on him. 

They walked up to the heavy wooden doors and ringed the doorbell. A balding man with a three piece suit opened it for them and asked who they were. 

"I'm Chloe Bourgeois and this is my brother Adrian Agreste. Marinette Dupain-Cheng called us over."

The man opened the door further to let them in, saying. 

"Please do come in, I'll bring you to see Master Bruce."

Chloe politely thanked him as did Adrien. They followed the butler through a set of long hallways with an innumerable amounts of doors to finally stop at a door with a golden handle. The man opened it gesturing them to enter, he closed it behind them.

The room was big, bookshelves covered every inch of wall, a globe as big as a chandelier stood in one of the corners. There was a long table in the middle of the room, comfortable seats were placed at it.  
In those seats were Marinette and Damian next to each other, they seemed more nervous than Adrian had and something told Chloe it wasn't because of them. Bruce Wayne, sat next to them, he was an imposing person.His tailored suit was impeccable, not a hair out of place.  
Then there was a person who wasn't sitting at all but leaned against the table, Tim Drake. Chloe had read about him, the hacking wizard who had perfected the information traffic at Wayne enterprise in only a year.  
He would be a valuable asset to her. His longer black hair framed his face as intelligent blue eyes followed her every move, he probably already read up on both her and Adrian.

Bruce stood up and greeted the two newcomers. 

"Miss Bourgeois, Mr. Agreste it's a pleasure to have you here, please take a seat."

He pointed at the chairs across from him, Damian and Marinette. The last shot them a welcoming glance as she smiled at them and they returned in kind. 

"Thank you for having us sir."

Chloe said in perfect English, as she held out her hand, over the table, for him to shake. Bruce seemed to think a bit before taking her hand but shook it nonetheless.

When they all were seated once again, except for Tim who still stood next to his sitting father, Bruce spoke again.

"I'll get right to the point. We are all aware about the position Miss Dupain-Cheng has found herself in."

Chloe quickly glanced at her brother who was intently staring at the youngest Wayne brother, Adrian seemed to recognize him as Robin. He had told his suspicions to her last night and she agreed with him that he could be right, the rest of that night had existed of Chloe trying to find as much as she could about the billionaire family. She took her sunglasses off and placed them on her head, her eyes shone like blue diamonds and could cut a weak person in half, sadly there was no such person at that table. 

"All I know is that my friend is staying here because she has a relationship with your son."

Chloe waved at the couple as she leaned forward and narrowed her eyes. 

"But you, sir, phrasing it like that, makes me believe there is more to it."

She went on the offensive immediately, letting Bruce know that she knew something but not exactly what.  
Tim wasn't about to let his father be beaten by this pretty blonde and placed his hands on the table, looking down at her.

"There is also more to you and your brother than it seems, tell me Miss Bourgeois you live in Paris correct?" 

She turned to him a challenge in her voice as she said.

"Knowing my place of birth is nothing special, Mr. Drake. Anyone with access to the internet can look that up."

The way she sarcastically said his name and made him look like a fool in only one sentence made Damian smile for only a millisecond. Tim was already thoroughly done with Chloe who wasn't done talking at all.

"Now I did find something special you might want to look at.."

She opend her handbag taking out documents with different kinds of transactions on them.  
She looked through them quickly before pushing them towards Bruce. 

"These are all transactions made by the Wayne enterprise to a few specific companies. The most recent one being a cleaning service that was contacted by one Alfred Pennyworth, your butler, about two months ago."

Bruce flipped through the pages, he couldn't hide the surprise on his face at her words nor could he hide the aggravation on his face as he turned to his third eldest son. Tim had gone paler than normal as he had looked at the documents. Maybe it was his job to make the transactions unnoticeable, Chloe thought as the smartest Wayne looked at her.

"How did you-"

Bingo.

"Notice that you let money dissappear and use it for God knows what? I have experience and a little help from a friend." 

She silently thanked Max for helping her find this paper trail.

Bruce was back to his neutral but serious self, he gave the document back to Chloe who put it back in her bag.

"So you found that some of the company's funds are gone, what do you think that can really do?"

"I admit, on it's own, this isn't enough to hurt your business permanently."

A smile came to Tim's triumphant face. 

"But I did talk with the cleaning service you hired and apparently what they cleaned wasn't just some dusty old room but your gym, which seemed to be blown up by a bomb."

Tim's smile fell and crashed to the floor.

"They were even nice enough to assure me it wasn't some illegal fireworks, there was a hole in the ground where the explosion went off, these were explosives."

Tim hadn't been defeated yet. 

"How can you proof that? Do you have pictures? Camera footage?"

Chloe's smile didn't dissappear. 

"No, I don't. I only have their statement on tape and the receipt they sent me for the concrete they used to fill up the hole with and these transactions of course."

She said it confidently and Tim grew nervous because of it. She was clearly defeated, she had no concrete proof or witnesses. Transcripts of these transactions could be faked, a phone conversation could be staged.

"Then what can you really do to us?"

He asked nervously awaiting her answer.  
She looked away from Tim and gazed into Bruce Wayne's eyes wanting to see his reaction as she revealed her secret weapon. 

"I can tell the press that Damian Wayne is Robin."

Those words rang through the room, only Adrian wasn't surprised by her words.  
Chloe didn't give the people across from her the chance to recover as she leaned back in her seat, her legs crossed and one arm in her lap and the other propped up on the armrest, her hand supporting her head underneath her chin. 

"If that got out, even as a rumor, it would surely cause a lot of unwanted questions."

An almost maniacal laugh could be heard from Tim. He was still standing at the table looking down on Chloe with a detestable glare. 

"And what about you? You seem to hide plenty as well Chloe Bourgeois or should I say Queen Bee. Your brother too has an alter ego, Chat Noire, right? "

Now it was Chloe's turn to laugh bitterly, did he think she would let him threaten her with her own brother?  
She stood up from her seat leaning forward, holding her face right in front of his. 

"You really think you can scare me with that? My reputation will survive, it already has once. I'm a beginning politician, I'm new and don't have any real power. Me and my brother both would be hailed as heroes, but you on the other hand won't."

She put her lips next to his ear, her voice low with disdain, just loud enough for Tim and Bruce to hear.

"I know that you, like your brother and like the rest of your family, have some peculiar nightly outings, alot involve some illegal activities. If that got out, than you, your family and your father's business would be done for."

She stood up strait, staring down Tim and Bruce.  
The older Wayne looked at the young woman, him and Tim had looked up information about her when Damian and Marinette had informed them she and the Agreste boy would be coming by today. 

Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of a well know fashion designer and the mayor of Paris. She had been received well amongst the royal and wealthy of Europe and was already making moves towards Asia and Australia.  
She was a force to be reckoned with that much they knew, they had their proof right in front of them.  
Tim's Queen Bee card had been reckless, Bruce knew, sadly she hadn't backed down, the opposite had happened, she seemed even more fired up than before.  
Bruce couldn't win this, not with what she knew, he glanced at Marinette who was staring at her friend with fear and admiration. His son's girlfriend probably hadn't meant to put her friend on their path but it had happened and Bruce could only let it happen. He felt a sense of respect for Chloe, not many young people trying to make it in their world would stand up to him as fearlessly as she did.

"What do you want from us Miss Bourgeois?" 

A content smile came to Chloe as she once again sat down, placing her elbows on the table.

"I would like to have you openly support me in all my endeavors." 

As he expected, she wanted to be seen with them publicly and have access to their many resources.

"If that is all..."

"It is, but I don't speak for my brother."

For a while Bruce had forgotten about Adrian. He felt for the young man, his father was about to be sentenced to life in prison and his mother, who he thought was missing, turned out to be forceably held in a coma and soon died. He had been adopted into the Bourgeois family and they had done their best to make the boy feel at home. Bruce had met many kids with broken families, he had adopted four of them, and knew himself a part of what Adrian was going through.

He looked at the green eyed boy who had been staring daggers at his son a moment before and was now looking like a deer in headlights. 

"And what would you like to get out of this, Mr. Agreste?"

The boy snapped his head to him, Adrian let his question sink in and thought alot before answering in perfect English too, with a shyness in his voice. 

"I would like you to garantee Marinette's safety."

Miss Dupain-Cheng spoke up before Bruce could even consider his request. 

"Adrian-"

Tim cut her off before answering the blonde boy. 

"We will keep her as safe as we possibly can, but we cannot controle Miss Dupain-Cheng's actions."

Adrian gratefully nodded at Tim before looking back to Bruce. 

"If you just keep an eye on her than I will promise to not tell anyone you are Batman."

"Then we have a deal."

They all stood up, Chloe offering her hand to Bruce once again, he shook it without hesitation this time.  
When she held out her hand to Tim, he took it with a scowl on his face.  
Chloe smiled at him cheerfully. 

"It was nice doing business with you Mr. Drake."

It only made this worse for Tim. It felt like he had lost a battle of wits, like somebody had beaten him at being a better detective. 

"You got lucky Miss Bourgeois."

"Luck has noting to do with it."

Chloe turned before he could throw some intelligent response at her. Her hand was on the golden door handle when she turned her head and asked. 

"Oh before I forget, that charity gala you're throwing in two days is still going to happen right?"

She shot a glance at Damian and Marinette while asking this, Bruce assured her it was being prepared as they spoke. 

"Good, well until then."

When both of the blondes had left, Tim turned to Marinette, his annoyance and pride clear on his face. 

"Marinette what kind of friends do you have?"

\---

Adrian sat in a small cafe in downtown Gotham, sipping at his caramel latte as Marinette walked into the small building spotting him in one of the back booths.

It had been a day since their visit to the Wayne home and Chloe had been excruciatingly triumphant about how she had talked down Bruce Wayne and his third oldest son. She had bragged and contemplated about how she had bested Tim Drake, the boy who always had a smart mouth.  
Adrian had heard so much about Tim by dinnertime that he was certain his sister could name how many hairs the Wayne kid had on his head.

To be honest Adrian hadn't payed much attention to Tim Drake nor to Bruce Wayne, his youngest son however was much more interesting to him.  
Damian Wayne had been sitting next to Marinette, he had held her hand above table the whole time yesterday. Adrian had been jealous he had to admit, he had thought all night about why he still felt like Marinette was his.  
They had been friends for 5 years now, they had a ruff start as their civilian self, their alter egos had do better. Adrian had been in love with Ladybug the moment she had stood up too Hawkmoth, his father.  
He had continued to love her, even when he tried to date Kagami. Marinette wasn't anything more than a friend, he admired her bravery and leadership when it would shine through sometimes, his classmate had reminded him of his lady.  
And then she turned out to be his lady and he had been overjoyed, it was only a plus for him that she just so happened to be Marinette.  
But Marinette hadn't completely returned his feelings with the same enthusiasm, she had been confused. She hadn't loved Chat, not in the same way he had loved her, she had crushed on Adrian and mistaken it for love.  
And Adrian had craved for love, for her love. His father hadn't loved him, what he felt for Adrian wasn't love. His mother was dead now, and the only solace Adrian had was knowing she hadn't left him behind, she had been taken by his father and held away from him.

Adrian still remembered the final fight they had with his father. The city had been in shambles, most of their friends had been beaten and bloodied. It had come down to him and Ladybug to stop Gabriel, both of them were exhausted and furious.  
It had happened fast and Chat had no time to think before he threw himself in front of Ladybug, protecting her. He felt the pain in his side when he thought back to that moment, Adrian was sure he could have died.  
He had heard the sobbing scream of Ladybug when he blacked out, a moment of darkness later he tried putting up his heavy head and saw a sight his mind would never erase.  
His Lady, with a bleeding hole in her side, stood over Hawkmoth, now detransformed revealing Gabriel Afreste, his miraculous in her hand.  
From sheer shock he blacked out again, when he opened his eyes again, he looked into the blue sky of his lady's eyes. He had felt for his wound but found nothing there, she had used her miracle cure to heal him, their friends and a large part of the city. It had asked tremendous power from her but she had done it. That night, after aiding in cleaning up the city and having done all formalities, the miraculous holders came together. They had let the events of that day sink in and had talked about what they were to do now. "There is only one thing to do." It was Ladybug that had spoken "We reveal out identities to each other." They had all stared at her. When asked why she had wanted to do it now she answered. "Right now Paris is safe and we done what we were chosen to do. Me and Chat have chosen you all because you are worth of these miraculousses and we trust you with them but I feared that you all knowing who I am behind this mask was going to endanger my family and friends. But now, that danger has past and I should have had more trust in you, so I want you to know who I am." Ladybug had made a point to look at Chat as she said those last words. She had been unfair to him and should have put more trust in him. There was a moment of silence as her words rang trough the air until Chat stepped forward with a small grin on his face. "You know, I have been waiting for years to find out who you are." He tuned to the rest of their team. "And I know that now is the time to trust each other the most." Everyone had eventually agreed that it was best to know, they all threw off their transformations. Ladybug and Chat Noir stood face to face as red and green flashed and revealed their true selves. They had been shocked at first, than happy and then they had just cried. For five years, these kids had fought for their lives. They had patrolled their city every night to make sure it stayed safe. They had sacrificed so much in order to get to this day. And they cried, because who wouldn't. Adrian returned back to reality as Marinette came to sit across from him. She had her hair in a high ponytail and wore a long, grey sweater dress with black leggings and light blue heels. She had changed so much from the girl he had known, she wasn't his and he needed to accept that. "So, why did you call me over?" Adrian sighed, she was straight to the point, a Ladybug trait that had become her own over time. "I want to know if you are doing alright." "Adrian, I'm fine. I do-" That was a trait so like Marinette, Adrian answered automatically like he had done this a thousand times. "No, your not. Did you think I wouldn't notice the bags under your eyes or you avoiding talking about what happened." She was silent for longer than he had expected. Her eyes were trained on the table in front of her. "I don't- I have been having nightmares, memories." Marinette was now fully looking at him, her eyes expressing a tired kind of panic, like she was familiar with the terror she felt and was done fighting it. He had seen that look in his own eyes and the eyes of his friends before. He took his friends hand in his over the table and squeezed them softly. "You can tell me." It felt like he had broken a dam inside of her, Marinette felt safe with Adrian. He had always been there, she knew they would never be together like she had longed for as a teenager, to much had happened with them. Marinette could only feel sad when she looked in those grass green eyes, it reminded her of when those eyes had looked dead. Her worst memories were always of him, she blamed herself for letting him get hurt even if she knew Hawkmoth had been the one to hurt his own son. But Adrian had been the source of her sadness, the boy she had loved, the partner she had trusted and the person she had lost. Letting him go and accepting that this part of her life was over, was going to hurt but she would still be standing by the end of it. With shaking breath and teary eyes she told him. "I see you dying over and over again." They talked long about their nightmares and fears. Both had not reached out to the other in such a way for along time. It seemed to lift a weight from their shoulders as they talked about their years spent patrolling and fight brightly colored villains. They laughed about most of it, some tears fell when talking of Adrian's father. He had hurt many people and Adrian was glad he wouldn't see the light of day again, but Marinette knew he hadn't let go of that glimmer of hope that his father would show remorse for the things he had done. Marinette squeezed his hands back, not having let go the whole time. "What happened and what will eventually happen is going to happen, you are in a better place now." He looked at her greatfully, she was right and he knew that. "I know, I'm just sad it had to happen like this." They soon moved on to more happier topics as they ordered some lunch. "So, you going to the gala tomorrow?" "What gala?" Marinette looked up from her grilled cheese sandwich with a questioning look. He waited to eat another spoon of his clam chowder as he said. "The one to celebrate the Wayne foundation? Hasn't he told you about it?" She seemed to think back for a bit before she looked back at him. "He has a name and no, is it the same one Chloe mentioned?" Adrian left his chowder alone as a plan begane to form in his head. "Yeah, She and I are both going to be there. You can come with us if you want?" Hesitantly she put down the sandwich as she leaned back in her seat. "Hmm, I don't know, there would be a lot of paparazzi." Adrian was leaning forward as a grin was on his face and playfulness in his eyes. "Aww come on Mari, you would be rubbing elbows with the high and mighty. Think of all the dresses and suits, accessories as far as the eye can reach." He sure knew how to sell it to her, Marinette gave him that. She also didn't miss the mischief practically radiating off him, she might also be in for some fun right now. "Well if you put it like that, what do you have in mind? "


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I awaited this chapter for some time. See it as a in-between-chapter before shit goes down.

"Timothy Jackson Drake....."

Bruce started at his third eldest as the young man was sitting on the couch he was pacing in front.

Tim had fucked up, he knew. This Chloe Bourgeois had bested him, she had found a weak spot in his system and gotten to the transcripts of the cleaning service. Why had he used funds from the enterprise to use for the clean up? Was his security or encryption too weak? Had she contacted a hacker or was she the hacker? Then why hadn't she left a trace behind?

He got snapped from his thoughts by a sigh from his father, making Tim look at Bruce's tired expression.

"Just....make sure to channel the costs through our personal account next time, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure."

Tim made his way out of Bruce's office and was immediately met with the grinning face of his brother Damian. 

"You got scolded by father, Red."

It wasn't a question but a statement, Tim didn't have the energy to deal with his residential pest so he turned and walked down the hall. 

"You know, that Bourgeois girl really made you look like an incompetent fool."

He was trying to rile Tim up some more and the blue eyed teen knew. He just kept walking without answering or acknowledging his little brother at all. 

"But you wouldn't need her to do that. Even you looking at her would make anyone see you for a bumbling fool."

The implications of those words were enough for Tim to spin around and face Damian. To even consider that snobbish French girl as a potential partner for him was absurd. Sure she might be pretty and be smarter than she looked but she wasn't someone Tim could even consider. 

"Speak for yourself little bird, if I remember Jason's words correctly, you had been a bumbling fool yourself this morning, only you were more naked."

That was enough to get Damian to chase him down the hall. 

Marinette almost dropped to her knees with all the bags she was carrying. She finally dropped down on the couch in Chloe and Adrian's hotel room, Adrian and her had been shopping for hours and had passed over 20 shops before deciding they had enough.

"Did you guys rob a clothing store or what?"

Chloe came out of her bedroom, Pollen and Plagg right behind her. 

"We went to shop for dresses and suits."

Adrian said from the mini fridge where he was searching for something refreshing.

"So you coming with us tomorrow?"

Marinette got a giant mischievous grin on her face, that was all the confirmation Chloe needed, maybe the French-Chinese girl got some traits from Plagg too. 

"You have plans?"

She asked nonchalantly as she got thrown a drink by Adrian and caught it without looking. 

"Like you said, I'll be you guy's one plus."

Marinette started. 

"But Wayne doesn't know, does he?"

Chloe asked. 

"He has no idea."

Chloe could practically hear the smile in her voice and was looking forward to what kind of mayhem she would end up getting them into, maybe Plagg had an influence on her too.

"What about you, miss mayor?" 

Chloe was surprised to hear her brother ask her that question and made her confusion known with a small unsure noice. He brother went to sit next to Marinette as he looked at his sister with curiosity. 

"O come on, are you going to dance with Mr. Drake or what?" 

She was appalled to hear her brother even mention such a possibility. Tim Drake was nothing but a second rate rich boy who had tried to be greater than he actually was. Sure he was smart and gifted in his own right and even gossip magazines couldn't describe how blue is eyes were or how defined his jaw line was. But still Drake wasn't for her, she could do better. 

"Tim Drake is not on my list for tomorrow, his older brother Jason is much more interesting."

Marinette snorted and laughed. 

"Trust me Jason isn't your type, Chlo. You would do better to stay with Tim."

"Look, I'm not going to surround myself with Wayne boys just because I can, unlike somebody."

They all laughed as Marinette threw a pillow at Chloe.

Marinette got home, at Wayne manor, later that day, her dress left behind at Chloe and Adrian's room. She walked into the house hanging up her coat and making her way towards her room when she walked past the living room. She could already hear what the boys in there were talking about and was determined to sneak past the open door undetected but stopped when she heard Dick's words. 

".......not invite her to tomorrow?"

Damian sounded concerned for her and it made her heart melt.

"Because she went through enough already and this is only going to stress her out more."

Jason cut through the conversation. 

"You don't know that demon spawn, maybe she would like to throw a party?"

Dick responded. 

"Yeah why not invite her? You can make it official at the party."

"O, I think they already made it official yesterday morning, maybe again last night?"

Jason said meaningfully to the irritation of his baby brother.

"Seriously shut up Todd, I will nail you to your bed."

"Oh just lik-"

"Damian just man up and ask Mari to be your girlfriend already."

It was Tim who suggested this as he took a sip from his coffee. 

"You shut up too Drake, I don't want to rush things with her, we can take our time."

Damian was calm in his response but Marinette could hear a insecure tremble in his voice which made her heart clench. 

"I'm just saying, the Agreste guy was close to her for a long time."

"Look she already assured me they weren't a thing anymore so-"

That's where Marinette decided to stop listening and quickly and quietly made her way to her room.  
Once inside she took out the box containing her nighttime gear, she opened it taking the steel yoyo out of it.  
It's weight still felt right in her palm as she inspected the device.  
Marinette had sent a letter to Fu via Kai, by now he might have received it. She wanted to know the full story and asked Fu to contact her as soon as possible. She hadn't really touched the gear she had gotten from her old master. Marinette still felt a want to go and swing across Gotham when she saw her suit and equipment, but she needed to find out how to remove the carvings on her yoyo first.

Damian had sounded unsure where they now stood and she didn't want there to be any doubt in his mind about how much she had come to care for him.  
Removing the carvings was a step in the right direction. 

She was still at it when she heard a knock on her door, Damian was surprised to see her sitting on her bed, trying to get the steel toy to open.  
Marinette looked up from her work as Damian spoke.

"I thought you were still at Agreste's, when did you come in?"

She seemed apologetic when she answered. 

"Awhile ago, I didn't want to interrupt you and your brother's conversation."

That made Damian blush with embarrassment as he frantically went over to the bed sitting next to her on it. 

"Wait, did you hear what we were talking about?!"

"A bit but not everything."

He noticed the way her voice lowered a bit at the end. Was she upset about something?  
He didn't need to ask as Marinette took the initiative. 

"Damain what are we to each other?" 

Her earnest blue eyes seemed to disarm him completely. Where did this come from, does she have doubts? Is she rethinking her decision?  
Damian tried to not let his internal screaming overpower him. 

"What do you mean, Angel?" 

She jumped up from the bed pacing around looking, like she was trying to solve the most important mystery that ever existed.

"That, that's what I mean. We call each other pet names and we kiss. We act like a couple and we even had sex but...."

"We never gave it a name."

Damian finished, he knew where she was coming from. He had also been thinking about their relationship and to be honest it frightened him a bit. He never really lowered his guard this much before around someone else and now he suddenly did.  
It scared him to think she had become so important to him.

"We don't have to give this a label but it's nice to know how we see each other."

Marinette had sounded.....sad? Maybe disappointed?  
Damian needed to know so he asked. 

"And how do you see me?" 

She looked at him, than looked away, thought for a while and then looked at him again. 

"As my boyfriend, I guess?" 

She had said it as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Damian was already blushing at the thought of those words. 

"I guess?" 

Immediately Marinette's face became red and her arms started to wave him away. 

"Well I don't know, it's not like I have experience with this."

He took hold of her arms, pulling her towards him and the bed, he made sure she looked at him before saying. 

"Well neither do I, so we're on the same page."

She leaned into him, her forehead against his, and they sat there for awhile, Marinette spoke when it had been more than a minute and she heard her stomach growl. 

"You want to go eat something?"

Damian smiled at her and kissed her nose.

"Sure Angel."

Marinette offered her hand but not to help him get up as Damian anticipated. She pushed him back on the bed, he fell back on the bed and felt a, by now familiar, pressure on his lips. He quickly responded to it, his lips opening as he deepened their kiss. After making out for a while, Marinette got up looking at the flustered mess she had caused. Happy with her work she got up, pulled her hair, sweater and thights inplace and went towards the kitchen.  
Before leaving the room she looked back at a still flustered Damian laying on her bed. 

"Now it's official Wayne."

Damian stared after his bombshell of a girlfriend as she dissappeared from view, god he was lucky to have her.  
He went to stand up on his weakened knees and straightened his dress shirt and hair. Damian then noticed the yoyo and box full of equipment on her bed. What had she tried to do with them? Did she plan to go out tonight?  
It wasn't really safe for her to go out at night, Damian wasn't sure if the threat of the League of Assassins was gone, he highly doubt it. His mother nor grandfather was quick to give up and they had already drawn a connection between that yoyo and Marinette and nothing would stop them for getting to her. By now they must have seen and heard the gossips and rumors about him and Marinette, they would use her against him if he made it official, he was surprised they hadn't already made another move.  
That's why he hesitated to ask her to come tomorrow, it would put a target on her back, an even bigger one than she already had.  
He worried for her even is she wouldn't.

That night Damian tried to feel as normal as possible at dinner. His family teased him and Marinette relentlessly, his father, Alfred and Selina watched amused at the blushing young couple. Damian knew that even if his family bothered him and Marinette, they did like her alot and were happy for him to have found someone. Jason could often be found training with her, Dick and Tim usually talked to her between breaks and Cass loved looking at her designs and even offered to model for her.  
The Waynes had accepted Marinette as one of their own and Marinette in return found she was among people that understood her.

The next night, Damian stood in front of his bedroom mirror. Marinette was picking out a tie for him on his bed, she went for a dark red silk tie and walked over to him. Damian turned around in his tailored black suit and let Marinette tie his tie for him.  
Once she was done he turned around to look at himself. 

"How do I look Angel?"

Marinette was critically looking at her boyfriend, a hand thoughtfully rubbing her chin, her deep sea eyes narrowed. 

"Except for the unimaginative dull suit your wearing-"

She snaked her arms around his waist hugging his back, leaning her head to side so she looked past his shoulder and into the mirror, focusing on his face.

"You look absolutely ravishing, mon Cher."

The French nick name dusted his cheeks pink and he turned to look in the beautyfull face of his girlfriend.

"You're okay with staying home?"

She still had her arms around his waist, Damian went to lay his arms around her shoulders. She huffed a bit and looked up into his emerald green eyes that sparkled with thinly veiled worry. 

"I'm going to be fine Dami. Alfred and I will have a nice movie night."

His brows creased as he went on. 

"Are you sure?"

She let go of him as she walked over to his bed and started to pick up the rest of his ties and putting them back in his closet. 

"I'll be fine, Dami. I'll wait up for you."

Once she was done, she placed a sweet kiss on his cheek and took his hand in hers, tugging him towards the hall where the others were waiting for him. Every member of the Wayne family was standing there ready for a night of partying.

Before they all went out the door, Damian asked one last time. 

"You sure Mari?"

"I'm sure, don't worry you'll see me again before you know it."

The real meaning of those words escaped Damian as he went in to kiss his girlfriend softly on her cheek.

"I'll see you tonight okay?"

If only you knew, Marinette thought as she nodded and smiled. He joined the rest of his family as they walked out the front door.  
Marinette went over to Alfred, who was in the kitchen pouring himself some strong kind of liquor as he turned to see his newest resident. 

"So how late are miss Bourgeois and Mr. Agreste going to pick you up?"

She leaned against the counter as he did too. 

"The will be here around eight, so in about ten minutes, we'll head back to their hotel so I can get ready."

The older man took a sip from his glass and looked, with an amused smile on his face, at the young woman.

"Please do tell me the look on Master Damian's face when he sees you."

Marinette mimicked his expression and petted Titus who had come up to her. 

"Don't worry, I think Cass is going to record it."

"Well than, have fun tonight miss Dupain-Cheng."

He walked out the kitchen as Marinette called after him to use her first name.  
She got a text from Adrian saying they were almost there and not a few minutes later she heard a car honk it's horn outside. Saying a quick goodbye to Alfred and give one last scratch to Titus, she went to put on her coat and walking out the front door.

Half an hour had past and they had already talked to multiple millionaires, politicians and CEOs, Damian had enough already. He would rather be at home with Mari and watch a movie together with Alfred.  
His father and Selina were chatting with an older couple, probably a retired business pair. Dick, Duke and Jason were standing with a group of young influencers, most came from respected families, and by respected he meaned rich. Barbara and Tim had joined a woman who was widely known for her research into nanotechnology, detective Gordon was also attending the party and was wandering around the room.  
Cass and Steph had mostly stuck with Damian but Steph parted from her date to go and talk with the group Dick, Duke and Jason stood with, leaving Cass with him.  
Jon was also here but he had been snatched away by a young woman introducing herself as Samantha Simpson, the two of them had hit it off and were now dancing with some other people. Damian wouldn't let his best friend live down the small glances he shot at the red haired girl's body, when he thought she wasn't looking.

Damian scanned the room further as he had yet to notice, Bourgeois and Agreste, they should have been here by now, Cass stood next to him her phone in her hand, patiently waiting for her moment.

And that moment came not to long after she had thought about it. 

A few young women had come up to Damian, trying to be flirty and asking any kind of personal questions. He answered them with yes and no's, just to keep up appearances, father would have his head if he was to openly insult one their guests.  
It was then that the young Wayne looked across the room as a girl with midnight blue hair walked into the room with a blonde on each side. 

Marinette was dressed in a blood red, Greek-styled dress reaching to the floor and then some. A thin black belt was secured around her to show off her waist and curves. The top of her dress was cut into a low, sleeveless v-neck showing most of the skin in between her breast, the long slits at both sides of her legs didn't help trying to hide her porcelain skin either.  
Her hair was slightly wavy and swept to one side, no accessories adorned her, only a pair of round sliver earrings were in her ears. Eyeliner and mascara seemed to make her blue eyes look like galaxies he could get lost in, her lips glittered pink and her skin seemed to be sparkled with a little bit of body glitter, not to much to be obvious. She locked eyes with him, out of all the people in the room but she made no attempt to walk towards him, as a glint of amusement flashed in her eyes. Instead she let Bourgeois and Agreste guide her to a group of designers who received them with much enthusiasm. 

Damian.exe had stopped for a very long moment.  
When he rebooted he promptly left the drooling girl's around him and made his way towards her only to be stopped by Adrian who had seen him coming.  
The young man wore a dark green suit trimmed with a lighter green thread, his dress shirt was another shade of green and ruffled. His hair was swept back and resembled his cat-like counterpart a great deal.

"Damian Wayne what a surprise to meet you here."

"Get out of the way Agreste."

Damian tried to shove past the blonde French boy but was stopped by him with a strong hand on his shoulder. 

"Now wait just a second Wayne, before you snatch away m'lady, I'll remind you of what your getting yourself into."

The blonde's voice got a dangerous edge as he lowered his voice a bit. Damian was confused as he saw the other boy's eyes turn darker. 

"What are you blabbering on about?"

Adrian wrapped an arm around Damian's shoulder and took him for a walk, away from where Marinette was. 

"You seem to forget that our Marinette is very loved, so if she were to get hurt by you or because of you, know that it won't just be me and my sister coming after you." 

Damian was patiently listening to Adrian talk, he knew the ex-model was serious by the way he was gripping Damian's shoulder. 

"You'll have a whole team of heroes chasing after you, and now that we have the butterfly miraculous....wel let's just say you'll have a hard time stopping us."

Adrian finished as he let go of Damian's shoulder.  
Damian looked in irritation as the Agreste heir picked up a glass of champagne.

"Are you even old enough to drink?"

Adrian seemed to think before realizing and putting the alcohol down with a sour expression on his face. 

"I forgot your country doesn't let you drink until you retire."

Damian made a move to walk away, this time Adrian let him go, he had told him what he wanted, the rest was up to him and Marinette.  
But before Damian walked away from Adrian he turned. 

"I'll always be beside her."

Adrian could see the familiar look of determination on the black haired boy's eyes, he had that look once.

"I expect nothing else from you, Wayne."

Damian nodded solemnly at Adrian before walking away and out of sight. 

When Damian arrived at Marinette's last known location she was gone, he scanned the room and found her alone with a small group of young men. Their intentions were surely not pure at all, as they shot glances at her chest and exposed legs regularly. When she moved, her dress would shift and move around her legs making the men around her drool.  
But Marinette's attention wasn't on the men at all as she noticed him walking up to her.  
When he tapped her on the shoulder, she smiled as innocent as ever at him. 

"What a coincidence, I didn't know you would be here too!" 

Marinette said a chipper tone in her voice as she completely ignored the other men in favor of him.  
Damian could feel the burn of their stares. 

"I'm sure you did Mari. Why don't we go and tell father you're here?" 

It wasn't a question but rather a request as he lead her away from the other men. He shot an icy glare back at them, paired with a big smirk and arm wrapped protectively around his girlfriend's waist.

"So are you enjoying the party? "

"It's a gala-" 

He started, as he heard the satisfaction in her voice. 

"and I'm enjoying it alot better now you're here, but you could have given me a heads up."

"Now where would be the fun in that, Demon?"

He blushed at the nickname and the way he could practically see her whole leg outside of the shiny fabric.

"Please don't."

An innocent smile came to her lips, only her eyes betrayed her true intentions, she wrapped an arm around his waist as he had with her.

"Aww what's wrong, mon Cher? Don't you want to have me here?" 

Damian softy groaned as he felt her body against his.

"You're worse than last night."

"You weren't complaining then."

Now his face was completely red, and Marinette was softly giggling at him. 

Chloe looked on as her friend was being escorted towards Bruce and Selina Wayne by her boyfriend.  
She had found a comfortable spot leaning against one of the pillars around the ballroom. She had worked down her list of important people already and was just sitting out her time as her brother was talking with a part of the Wayne siblings and some young influencers. 

She felt a tap on her shoulder and saw a man around her age standing next to her, he was the heir to one of countless oil companies. She couldn't remember his name exactly but even when he introduced himself to her, Chloe knew she would quickly forget him. They talked for a while about nothing in particular only when he stared to make advances on her did alarmbells go off in her mind, before she could react however, a voice asked her. 

"I'm sorry to cut in but could I take miss Bourgeois off your hands for a moment?"

It was the person she least expected, Tim Drake was standing next to her, a forced smile on his lips and irritation behind his eyes.  
The man recognized the young Wayne and was wise enough to back off and let Chloe be whisked away by Tim.  
Once they were out of earshot, she spoke without looking at him. 

"Thank you for that Mr. Drake."

Tim was surprised she even knew such words existed. 

"You own me for that, miss Bourgeois. That guy was a creep."

She snickered bitterly. 

"Don't worry, I intend to repay you before the night is over."

"You make it sound like your intentions are anything but respectable."

Tim caught himself thinking that the blush on her cheeks was worth his decision to help her. 

"If that were true, I would have declined your offer and skipped away with that bastard you just rescued me from."

With the outfit she was wearing Tim had no doubt she would have succeeded. Her strapless black silk dress hugged her every curve, reaching the floor and pooling around her feet. Her hair was put up into a bun, showing off the clear muscles on her back and shoulders. A simple golden chain necklace and earrings complimented the golden comb in her hair holding it together.  
Her lips were painted ruby red and her pale blue eyes were piercing with the dark eyeliner and eyeshadow around them. Tim found himself staring at those eyes and made the most stupid mistake he had ever made. He asked her to dance.  
To his and Chloe's own surprise she said yes. 

Damian and Marinette looked as the black haired boy and blonde girl went to dance on the ballroom floor.  
They looked at eachother and grinned, it seemed they would soon have another newcomer to the Wayne family. 

"Mari how fun of you to come too?!" 

It was Barbara the had called out to her. She, Dick, Cass and Jason came over to the pair. 

"Adrian and Chloe asked if I wanted to go, so here I am."

"I see baby bird here didn't have the nerves to ask you out."

"O, shut up Grayson. I didn't know she was coming."

They looked at Marinette. 

"I thought it could be a nice surprise."

They all laughed at her faked innocence, they went on to talk about lost of things until it was time to go.

"Where's Tim?"

Jason asked as they went over to their car. 

"O, he texted he was going to hitch a ride home with a friend."

Damian and Marinette threw eachother a knowing look.  
They all made their way into the car, but before Marinette could get in she heard her name being called out.  
Adrian was also being picked up and noticed them getting in. Marinette told Damian to wait a bit for her as she went over to him. 

"You had fun at the party?" 

"His face was priceless, Cassandra recorded the whole thing."

"Nice!"

He high-fived her as a grin almost made his face split. 

"You'll be going back after tonight right?"

"Yeah, I need to be at the court hearing so we'll head back first thing tomorrow."

Marinette embraced her old friend for a long time, she was going to miss him but was glad they parted on good terms.

"I'm going to miss you minou."

"Me too, bugaboo."

They parted and Marinette went back to the car, Damian stood outside the vehicle and Adrian nodded at him as a ways of saying he trusted the Wayne heir.  
Damian nodded back and helped Marinette get into the car, after, they drove back to the Wayne house.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be the last.
> 
> Now it's time for angst.

Chloe Bourgeois woke up in Tim's bed the next day.  
She opened her eyes to find the space next to her empty and her phone ringing on the nightstand.  
She picked up with a groggy and asked who it was. 

"Adrian Agreste, your brother who needs to be back before tonight, remember that?!?"

Chloe cursed as she got out of the bed and started searching for her underwear and feeling her hair to find her miraculous was still there. Once she had her strapless bra hooked and her panties on she checked how late it was, good, she still had an hour before their flight took off. 

" Do you have my stuff?"

"Ready and packed, just incase something like this would happen."

His voice was irritated but mostly teasing. 

"I'll meet you at the airport, if I'm not there in time just get in."

"Sure, see you soon."

"Sorry, I'll see you soon okay?"

"Yeah sure, than you can tell me all about Tim Drake."

Before she could say how utterly rediculous that would be Adrian hang up on her.  
She threw her phone back on the bed as she picked up her dress and Tim walked into the room. He had a oversized t-shirt on with a comfy pair of long pyjama pants. 

" You in a hurry?"

He asked as he gestured to the two mugs in his hands.  
She could smell the strong sent of coffee and found herself liking Tim more and more.  
She walked over to him, leaving her dress on the bed, taking one mug out of his hand.

"Not enough to decline a cup of coffee."

She took a sip from it and a tingle went down her spine as she felt it warm her body.  
Chloe went to put her mug back on the nightstand and started to put on her dress from the night before.  
She found it had ripped in some places, how rough did they go last night?  
She put it on either way struggling with the zipper in the back. She felt warm hands help her as Tim went to stand behind her, Chloe turned looking directly into those calculating eyes. 

"Thanks for that."

She quickly said as she looked around for her earrings, necklace and shoes. She found them all and put everything on except her shoes, she would move faster without them.  
Once she put her hair back up with her golden comb she turned to see Tim leaning against the doorframe, mug in hand.

He hadn't said anything to her the whole time and was just looking at her as if could discover something about her.  
It was only when she picked up her phone and walked towards the door that he spoke. 

"You're not going to finish it?"

He nodded to the coffee still on his nightstand.  
Chloe followed his gaze, his voice had sounded kind of disappointed. She decided to throw him a bone and went back to reclaim her still warm mug.  
She drank it in one go and handed the empty cup back to him. 

"There, finished."

He didn't seemed satisfied with the empty mug so Chloe made it even more clear to him that she was leaving.

"Hey-"

She called his attention as he looked at her and her lips were on his in less than a second, taking him completely off guard. It was passionate and deep and over again before he knew it. 

"I'll call you."

That's where she left him as she walked past him, shoes in hand. 

Chloe walked through the halls of Wayne manor until she reached a big staircase, on her way there she walked past multiple members of the Wayne family.  
They all gaped after her but Chloe ignored them, this wasn't her first walk of shame. 

Walking down the stairs she entered a big hallway leading straight to the front door. Walking past the kitchen she saw Marinette leaning in the doorway together with Damian. 

"It seems you have surrounded yourself with a Wayne too, huh?"

Her friend called out to her.  
Chloe laughed her off and went over to hug her old friend. 

"Trust me this will be the first and only time."

She said as she let go and to say goodbye to her friend as Damian said.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Bourgeois."

Both girls looked from him to Tim who was racing down the stairs. 

"Are you fucking kidding me, Bourgeois??!! After all that you just let me give you coffee and you split!!!???"

He was now standing in front of her looking like he was about to bring down hell upon her. 

"Ever heard of a One nightstand, Drake?"

"Are you shitting me?!!"

"No, I'm not."

"O for the love of-"

He interrupted himself as he grabbed her by the waist, almost dipped her and put his lips to hers again.  
Chloe froze and then melted against him, Marinette and Damian looked on in shocked surprise as the two made out in front of them.  
They parted to catch their breath, both blushing furiously as they noticed they had an audience. 

"Okay, so I'll call you, later."

Chloe said as she quickly made her way to the front door and shut it before Tim could go after her again.

\-----------

The League of Assassins had made their move. 

An uneventful month past when Nightwing and Orphan had spotted some of the Leagues men at Gotham Harbor. A large cargo ship had been docked and armed men and women unloaded crate after crate into one of the warehouses.  
There had been to many of them patrolling the building, making it impossible for Orphan or Nightwing to break in and take a look at the wares inside the crates undisturbed. 

On top of that, Fu had sent a letter back to Marinette.  
Kai had dropped it off and it had stayed unopened on her desk for two days before Marinette went and opened it. 

It fully explained Fu's past and run in with the assassins, it had also updated on the progress being made with the temple in Tibet.  
It seemed Fu had gathered some people to help rebuild it and that it would be finished within 2 to 3 years. 

'I know that you might not want to be the guardian anymore after this and I cannot expect you to leave everything behind for this. I will be back in Paris in two years, on the twenty first of september, I will stay in Paris for three days. If you still want to be the guardian by then than I will gladly teach you. If you won't be there I will look for another apprentice.

I hope we meet again, 

Fu'

Marinette had been closed off, reserved from that moment on. She smiled and looked happy as usual but she didn't talk as much nor did Damian see the light in her eyes shine like before. 

Not even when she became restless, it had been 5 days since Nightwing and Orphan discovered the warehouse. Marinette had been on edge, they had come after her before and now they suddenly came back to the city without warning, stuffing a warehouse full and then just leaving it.  
It had driven her mad trying to figure out their game.

So that night the Waynes plus Marinette discussed what to do next in the bat cave.  
Barbara had pulled up all the info she had gotten from Dick and Cass, the rest of them stared at it, wrecking their brains.

"We could always sneak in."

Jason said as the others turned their heads to him. 

"He's right, security has been considerably low the days after they put their cargo in the warehouse. Patrols only happen five times a night and changing of the guards only three times."

It was Duke that said it, as he and Jason shot each other a supporting look. 

" But we don't know what's inside, it could be a trap."

Steph spoke as she took a closer look at the buildings blueprints. 

" You could fit more than a hundred bad guys in there, we would be killed in seconds."

Marinette looked around the table, Jason and Duke seemed to be all for breaking in. Cass was unreadable, Tim as well didn't allude to his true feelings. Dick, Bruce, Selina, Alfred and Barbara seemed concerned the most, more than Steph who had voiced her concerns. Only their concern was aimed at Damian, who just stared at the blueprints of the warehouse, his eyebrows creased and his lips a straight, angry, line.

Bruce stepped back from the table, his eyes on Damian. 

"I trust you with leading this mission."

Was all he said as he exited the room and Damian went to put everyone to work. Dick and Barbara went to build up support from the batcave, Alfred and Selina wished everybody luck and left after Bruce, the rest of them went to make the basics for a plan. 

Damian went to join them but was stopped by Marinette's hand on his arm. He turned to his girlfriend, already expecting what she was going to say. 

"Mari, I'm not risking it."

She looked at him irritated, she needed to go out with them, do something. After Fu's letter a hallowness had returned to her, a feeling she had when she stood over Gabriel's unconscious body, the feeling she had the first night without Tikki. The void within herself needed something and Marinette could only hope it was this. 

"I can help Dami."

"Mari, we're not-, these people tried to kill you."

"But I'm not dead, I can help!!!" 

He seemed pained. 

"I'm not risking you."

"I don't care!!!" 

He closed himself off, she had crossed a line and she knew it. Still she looked at him defiantly as he turned his back to her. 

"Do what you want, just don't get in the way."

\-----

God, if only she had stayed at the house, if only she hadn't yelled at him. 

The explosion, the men chasing her and the others, getting split up. She was disoriented, smoke and ash had been caught in her throat, burning. 

She was on all fours trying to breath, she looked around, one of them had caught up to her, a sword in his hand, a familiar sword.

Weezing and coughing Marinette got up, the man was only a few steps away holding Robin's sword in his hands. Marinette knew Damian wouldn't give the katana up without a fight, something had happened to him. How had he gotten it, what had happened.  
The man noticed her gaze on the weapon in his hands and a smile that could rival the devil's crept on his face. 

"The brat didn't seem to mind me taking it......"

No, he didn't.  
His eyes locked with hers.  
The fuck couldn't have......he didn't touch him.

"not after I put him down."

Marinette went berserk after his words. She charged at him blinded by rage and the tears in her eyes.  
He didn't kill Damian, he couldn't have, not before she apologized to him. She regretted the way they spoke before they left for the mission, she was wrong for reacting the way she did, she needed to tell him she was sorry. 

The man dodged her every attack, she was clumsy and uncoordinated, she didn't think as she swung her left arm at him, her yoyo long forgotten somewhere on the roof, her right side completely unguarded.  
The man had enough of playing around and decided to end it. 

The cold blade of Robin's sword pierced through her shoulder exiting at the back, the only part of her suit that was not padded.  
Marinette bit her tongue as her nerves burned around the cold steel, making it bleed.  
She sank to her knees, trying to get away from the man and only hurting herself more as he didn't take out the weapon immediately.  
He sighed as if he were bored with a new toy already. 

"I had hoped you'd be better, ya' know. But it seems your just as weak as the rest of them."

He ripped the sword out of her shoulder, making her scream from the pain, tears streaming down her face.  
Still kneeling she looked up at the man and had the power to spit blood on his boot.  
The man looked at it before laughing. 

"Maybe I was wrong, you seem to have some fight left in you. But you're hurt and you won't last long, I came to finish the job."

He went to stand behind her, Marinette was to tired to move, she had already lost a lot of blood, the pain in her head didn't seem to help and that hallow feeling in her chest seemed to numb her to everything, even the blade that was now sticking out between her breasts.  
The hilt was touching her back as the katana had been forced through her entire body, she began coughing up blood. 

"You will die and we will have our retribution for your masters betrayal."

Those were the man's last words as he walked away, picking up the yoyo from the ground and leaping off the building, dissappearing from sight.

So that was it? She payed for someone else's mistake?  
Why not, she didn't mind anymore.  
What would Tikki think of her now if she could see her, sitting there, bloodied and broken once again.  
Would she have been proved of her, would she have been worthy of her earrings again? 

It didn't matter, she was going to die.  
She had given up. 

Marinette looked out over the roof seeing Gotham off in the distance. She looked up and could see the faintest of stars shining in the night sky, the moon was full tonight. 

Would her parents miss her, would her friends, would Damian? 

As if by fate the boy wonder landed on the roof and froze as he saw the kneeling figure of Marinette, blood all around her, a sword, his sword through her small body.  
He ran to her, dropping down in the blood before her, his hands hovering above her shoulders.  
She looked back down at him, straining her eyes to try and see him clearly, he couldn't be real, he wasn't here, he couldn't be.

Oh, God, was that his sword?!  
That was why that piece of shit had taken it, to use it against her. He was going to skin him alive, a pained sound from Marinette drew him back to her. His heart shattered as he looked at her small frame trembling, she looked like death itself.

He took of her mask first, the inside of it covered in blood that dribbled from her mouth. Than he took of her hood, revealing her midnight blue hair. 

"Mari, are y-" 

"I'm sorry about before." 

Her voice sounded weak and defeated.

"Wha-" 

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

He huffed almost amused if it weren't for her current condition.

"It's okay. Just stay still, we will get you some help."

Damian spoke into his earpiece letting the others know where they were. After he went to hold her hands, removing the metal plated gloves so he could keep her cold hands warm. She was so cold already, why did he let her come with them, he should have left her home. She seemed to be far away as she looked into his eyes and tried reaching up her right arm only to groan in pain as she tried to move it. 

"Don't try to move."

She weakly smiled at him and coughed up more blood, her skin looked ashen against the red blood on her chin.

"I'm tired, Damian."

"I know Mari, but you have to stay awake for me, okay?."

He could only hold her hands, the blade sticking out of her torso keeping him at a distance he would rather close.

"I'm sorry."

"You already apologized Love, it's okay."

Yet she kept saying it, over and over again and tears kept falling from her eyes.  
She looked into his eyes and smiled again. "I love you, Damian, I'm sorry." He suppressed his own tears as he reached to put his hand on her cheek. "Marinette...." Him saying her name brought the rational part of her mind back. She started to think a bit more clearly as the hallowness inside her faded only by a fraction. "Damian, tell my parents who I was." His eyes widened and a horrified look came on his face, he almost cracked, she wasn't going to die, he wouldn't let her. "You are not dying, not here, not-" Her left arm lifted and her hand was on his cheek, her eyes were clear now and he saw a flicker of the blue flames within. He knew, she knew she wasn't going to make it. He almost fell apart on the spot, she couldn't go, not her.

\--------

The others had arrived, Cass and Jason went to sit next to Damian, forcing him to let go of her. Steph and Tim sat on either side of Marinette. 

"You really done it now."

Steph told her, as she tightly smiled at her.

"I've had worse."

Marinette tried to lighten her situation but the grave look Tim shot her let her know it was bad. 

"We need to remove it before we can take you somewhere safe."

He gestured to the sword in her body. 

"If we don't, than it wil do more damage on the inside."

Steph cut in. 

"How long do we have until she bleeds out if we remove it?"

Barbara answered her through the earpiece.

"if we don't stop the bleeding right away, five minutes tops. Dick is already setting up the room inside the house, you guys have the car, if your fast you can make it."

Reassuringly as that sounded Marinette knew the chances of making it were slim, very slim, still she said. 

"Do it."

She coughed again, spilling red on the rooftop.  
She looked at Jason as he went to stand behind her, Cass held Damian back as he roared at her to let him go.  
Steph had cut off part of her cloak and was putting the purple fabric between Marinette's teeth to bite down on.

She could feel Jason taking a hold of the hilt at her back, Duke and Steph held her arms as Tim and Cass held back Damian.  
Jason counted down and pulled.  
Marinette's muffeled screams only enraged Damian more, he could only withhold himself from stabbing Tim and Cass by how her eyes held his, like he was the lifeline she kept klinging to and he would keep looking at her if it meant she would stay alive.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyyy fluff and an ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!!!!!!

He had looked away for only a second, when they brought her into the house. She flatlined for three agonizing minutes, her eyes closed, her suit ripped open to let the defibrillator connect to her. 

He was dragged out of the room, only let in once Marinette was hooked on to everything.

And there she slept for two days.

-

Was she dead?

Marinette didn't know, she felt heavy, weighted down by the void inside her. Everything was dark and heavy, it took all her power to open her eyes.  
She looked at the ceiling of an unfamiliar room, she blinked once or twice and dropped her head on it's side and there he was. 

Damian, safe and sound, he was softly sleeping on the chair next to her bed.

She noticed the bags under his eyes and his messy hair, he looked so small laying there. 

Marinette also noticed the IV-drip that had been injected into the crook of her elbow, she turned to the other side a heart monitor and another machine had been place on the other side of the bed. Electrodes were placed on her chest and temples, finally she noticed the breathing mask over her mouth.  
She felt suffocated by all these things and took of the mask and electrodes.  
She moved her dominant arm first but was quick to switch when pain shot through her stitched up shoulder.  
Taking a few deep breaths, Marinette went to sit up slowly trying to keep her groans and gasps to a minimum as she went to sit on the edge of the bed. 

No blood, that was good, she lifted her shirt with her good arm looking at the new scar on her body, just breathing hurt but it wasn't reopening, she wasn't dead. 

She wasn't dead. 

Marinette dropped her shirt back down, she looked at Damian who was still sleeping in the chair across from him. 

She had wanted to die, didn't she?

Why?

Just look at him.  
You feel relieved to see him again, you are happy seeing him again. You love him, and you parents, and your friends.  
You are happy that you have a chance of seeing them again, relieved. 

You feel relieved you can can feel the cold floor underneath you feet and the pain in your chest and shoulder. You're happy to feel the tears pricking in your eyes, why would you want to miss those things?

Marinette stood up slowly, a hand hovering over her fresh chest wound expecting it to reopen any minute.  
It didn't. 

Your happy about that. 

She was relieved to see that there were wheels attached to the IV stand, they almost made no sound as she took it in her good hand for support and made her way to the door, Damian still sleeping soundly on his chair. 

Outside the room she recognized the grand hallways of Wayne manor.

You feel relieved to be safe. 

Shuffling in her hospital blue pyjama pants and t-shirt, she walked around. It was probably late into the night as the moon was high in its orbid and different from the night she almost died. 

How low had she slept?

How relieved was she that she woke up? 

Marinette walked on and noticed she was on the ground floor of the mansion, as she arrived at the grand entrance hall of the building. 

She walked on and found a giant window with a wide enough window sill for two people to sit next to each other. 

The wooden frame may not have been comfortable to sit in but Marinette sat in it, making sure her arm attached to the IV was on the right side and lifting her legs to lay them on the rest of the sill. 

A familiar feeling washed over her as she looked out the tall window, she looked out over the property's giant garden, the moon made the damp grass look like silver.  
It felt like the nights she spent on her balcony back in Paris. 

And she was relieved to know she would get a chance to go back to it.

And she cried, silently as she was happy and sad.  
Relieved yet burdened with a heavy feeling, but it wasn't the void or hallowness that made her cry.  
It was something infinity better, even if it could seem worse at times. 

And she silently laughed but she cried. 

She cried but she laughed. 

Bruce noticed the girl was gone from her room as soon as he saw the opened door when he went to check up on Damian and her. Damian was still sleeping on his chair, the boy had cried when the two of them had been alone with her.  
He rarely saw his son cry, and it said something to Bruce if he saw Damian cry like that. 

So he let his son sleep further as he went to look for the girl. 

He found her not that far away, she was sitting in a window, Damian's cats had found her and were sprawled around her legs, receiving pets and scratches a plenty. 

She didn't seem to notice him but when turning her head she looked directly at him.  
He stopped only a few steps away from her spot by the window. 

"Are you alright?" 

He didn't really know what else to ask. 

"Yes, I think I am."

She turned to him a tired but satisfied smile on her lips. Her eyes were red from crying. 

Bruce moved to sit on the other side of the sill, one of the cats immediately jumping on his exposed lap.  
He stroked the feline's soft fur as he looked at the young woman. 

"You gave us quite a scare."

"I seem to do that a lot these days."

She turned back to look through the window, up into the sky. She looked like a ghost. 

"But I seem to be lucky."

Bruce smiled at her sarcastic tone, she seemed to be among the living after all. 

"That's good to hear. Do you have any pain?" 

"Only where I should have it."

Bruce studied the girl that reminded him so much of all of his own children. She was strong and determined, kind and just, a perfect fit for Damian. But something was missing and he saw she felt the same way about herself.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you planning on doing?" 

The girl wasn't surprised by his question and kept on looking out the window, her eyes grew a bit darker. 

"I think I will go to Tibet."

"And after that?"

She now turned to him, a flicker of something in her eyes and a small grin on her face. 

"I guess I'll need to figure that out for myself at one point."

Bruce nodded satisfied at the girl, when the time would come she would know what to do. 

The two of them sat there for a while staring at the moon who, eventually, seemed to disappear with the rising of the sun. 

The two made their way back to Marinette's room, to get herself some sleep. Damian's cats followed them, joined by Titus, who had noticed his feline friends missing. 

Their owner had woken up too and ran out of the room, frantically searching for his lost love and finding her almost immediately standing next to his father and with multiple of his pets. 

Relief was on his face as he went to embrace Marinette, tears strayed from his eyes as he hugged her. She softly told him she wasn't going to leave if he let go and he leaned back took look at her.  
Marinette, with her good arm, raised her hand to wipe away his tears. 

"I'm here."

"Don't ever leave like that again."

She laughed at his words and Damian swore he never heard anything more beautiful. He went back to holding her again and soon Marinette was back in bed, Damian at her side and his family checking in on her to make sure she was okay.

Four years and Gotham hadn't changed Marinette thought as her plane landed. 

Once she had reclaimed her luggage and had gotten outside she could see him standing there, a small cardboard sign in hand. 

'Angel' 

Her smile almost split her face as she speed walked over to him.  
They embraced each other for a long while and pulled back. 

"I've waited a long time for this."

Damian said as he put his lips to hers, not caring who was watching. Marinette melted against him, she had missed him so much.

Catching their breath the took a moment to inspect each other. 

"New hair cut?" 

He said as he let his hand comb through her short locks. 

"O, really I hadn't noticed."

She said as she smiled innocently at him, raising one eyebrow sarcastically. 

They both laughed as the made their way back to Wanye manor. 

After being welcomed by most of the Wayne family and having dinner, Marinette went to her and Damian's bedroom to unpack her stuff.  
Damian followed soon after, looking at her do her thing, fiddling with a small box in his hands as he did. 

Marinette had noticed him a while ago and was curious so she asked. 

"You're just going to stand there or are you going to help me?"

She said as she turned around to see him down on one knee.  
He hadn't opened the box but from her face he saw she knew what he wanted to ask. 

"Are-....are you serious?" 

Was all she asked him as her hands flew to her mouth.  
His eyes were wide as he looked at her, of course he was serious. Jon had to convince him to actually go through with it, not that she would ever know but still. 

He opened the small box, two small silver bands were inside. 

"I know It might be sudden, with you only being back today, but we went through a lot already. And if we are going to be there for each other, always, than I'd like to make it official."

Marinette was already half crying at his words. 

"Will you marry me?" 

"Yes, of course." 

Her reaction was instantly, Damian got up and put the ring on her finger and she put the other ring on his.  
They smiled at each other before kissing passionately. 

They decided to wait to tell everyone next day, right now they wanted it to just be them. 

Marinette's arms around his neck, his arms around her waist.  
Their breaths mingled as their lips crashed.  
Damian's hand went lowered and he picked her up dropping them on the bed.  
They stopped to catch their breath and stared at each other as best they could as their foreheads leaned against each other. 

"You know, we really should wait until our wedding night."

Marinette said, Damian laughed in a triumphant kind of way. 

"Sadly we both know we can't wait that long, my love."

Marinette took his face in her hands lovingly, bringing it closer to her own.

"Sadly than it must be so, mon Cher."

Damian crashed his lips to her's as he let his hands wanders. The hem of his own shirt was pulled up by her hands as wel and both their shirts were thrown on the floor.  
As if their momentary break from kissing had been unbearable for Damian his lips were back on hers and then on her jaw in a second, slowly making its way to her neck. He kissed every freckle he could find and every scar he saw. 

He stopped a moment to admire the blubbering mess that was once his girlfriend and newly acquired fiancée.  
He looked at her body and it's numerous scars, he looked at the one on her shoulder and the one between her breasts.  
His face darkened as he thought of those three minutes in which he had lost her. 

Marinette noticed propped herself up, making him look her in the eye. 

"I'm here, Dami." 

He returned her gaze with his, filled with love and trust. 

"I know, I love you."

He said as he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her forehead. 

"I love you too."

They kissed sweetly as they laid on their bed. 

\----  
Eight years later Gotham hadn't changed much, Chloe thought as she arrived at the wedding venue.

She made her way inside to where the bride was changing. Marinette was in a beautiful dress after her own design, her hair cut short, curled and pinned back. 

She looked happy, Chloe noted, happier than she had seen her friend in a long time.

Chloe had introduced her to many fashion brands and designers when she got back from Tibet. It seemed her friends ambitions of becoming a designer had returned ten fold. 

Now she was collaborating with the Agreste brand and building her second location here in Gotham, after spending the first few years building her HQ back in Paris. All the while Marinette had continued her relationship with Damian Wayne as they switched between America and France.

Sabine, Alya, Cass, Barbara and the other girls were already inside. Chloe went over to Marinette who was nervously standing infront of the mirror.

"Dupain-Cheng stop frowning so much, you'll get wrinkles."

Marinette turned around at the sound of her friends voice. A happy smile on her face. 

"Chloe! You made it on time."

She hugged her friend. 

"Would miss this for the world, Marinette."

They let each other go. 

"How is the Wayne brat doing?"

"Chlo he has a name. Damian is doing fine, busy as all ways but we're good."

"I better hope your are or else I'll have put him six feet under and those brothers of his too."

A sly smile came to her friends face as she went back to checking her dress in the mirror. 

"Speaking of the Wayne brothers. How are you and Tim by the way?" 

"I already told you Mari, that was eight years ago, we lost touch. Nothing is happening."

"If you say so Chloe."

The ceremony was perfect, vows and traditions were exchanged. Damian Wayne had grown to become a handsome man, the likeness of his father flowing through his features.  
His powerful green eyes had only felt love for Marinette as the two of the looked at each other. 

The reception was festive to say the least, family and friends mixed and mingled with business partners and celebrities. The newlywed couple talked happily to everybody as the night went on. 

"Good of you to come Bourgeois, Marinette was sad when she thought you couldn't make it."

Damian was smiling at her, only a bit. She scared him, just a bit and she knew.  
She smiled back. 

"Wouldn't want to miss this for the world Wayne, or should I say Wayne-Dupain-Cheng."

"We really should have kept our own names."

They both snickered a bit, the tension out of their conversation. She looked at him, her icy blue eyes looking right through him. 

"Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For making my friend feel like herself. For being there for her."

"She doesn't need me to do that for her anymore."

Both of them looked at the newlywed woman talking to Adrian and Steph, laughing with them. 

"You're right."

Damian noticed his brother watching the two of them and turned to leave Chloe alone. 

"Thanks for making it Bourgeois, make sure you do something embarrassing so I can laugh at you next time we meet."

"Same to you, Damian."

She said laughing as he waved her goodbye without looking back. 

Chloe stood there looking at all the party go-ers, after having enough of it, she gulped down her champagne and was about to flag down Marinette to tell her she was going when out of nowhere Tim Drake was standing infront of her.

"You want to dance?"

Was all he asked as he held out his hand to her.  
Chloe was thrown back to eight years ago, but she wasn't wearing the same dress she had back then, her hair was shorter now, only by a fraction.  
She doesn't have Pollen with her anymore, she had given her back to Marinette after being in the election race to become mayor of Paris.  
And Tim Drake wasn't the same man anymore, he had broader shoulders and although he may not have grown taller than her physically, he did have an aura around him that made him look a lot taller than he actually was.  
His blue eyes were still the same and his hair still as long.  
Maybe she would be stupid enough to dance with him again, like she had done all those years ago, that lead to a night she hadn't quite forgotten about. 

She heard Damians's words in her head and smiled, why not have fun tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos or commented on this fic, you gave me motivation to do this.


	16. Chloé & Tim's epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested a bonus chapter about Tim and Chloé.

She's done it again.

Chloé knew from the moment she woke up and saw she wasn't alone in her hotel room.  
Tim Drake was laying next to her, sleeping peacefully, his arms draped around her, keeping her close.

Chloé tried remembering what happened, she had been at a charity event in Paris, alot of people had been here and so was Bruce Wayne and his new heir to the Wayne enterprise, Tim Drake.

They had spotted each other and she and Bruce had exchanged a few meaningless words, setting an appointment for her to come by the company in Gotham next month. 

For the rest of the night Chloé had gone around talking to people she knew and colleagues she worked with as an ambassador.  
Only towards the end of the night did she see Tim as they both went to get some fresh air on a balcony adjoined to the large conference hall where the event was being held. 

They had talked for a few moments about how things were going, about how Damian and Marinette were expecting their first child and about the global economy. 

"Do you want to hitch a ride with me?"

Tim had asked her once they went back inside.

"No, it's fine, I wouldn't want to take Mr. Wayne's seat."

Tim shook his head at her words. 

"Bruce already went back for today, I wouldn't mind sharing a cab."

Chloé thought for a moment, something at the back of her mind told her to take it, to see where it lead. 

"Sure, if you pay for it."

And that's how she ended up on a cab with him and how not even minutes after the were on their way, Tim and Chloé had looked at each other and they'd both reached out to kiss the other. 

'That driver must have felt so awkward.'

Chloé thought in embarrassment as she stared at Tim's sleeping face.  
Why she kept coming back to him, Chloé didn't understand.  
This happened at the first Wayne charity gala, at Marinette's wedding, the Cannes filmfestival, that one time in Budapest and a few more times after that.

It was only him. 

Well, not just him, but he was the only one that had a space in her mind. He was in her mind at every gathering she went to. Would he be there? Would he recognize her? Would they talk?

And everytime they met they ended up like this, in one of their beds, limbs tangled and all forms of decorum stripped away. 

But that was it.  
They would sleep together and the first one to wake would usually slip out unnoticed and they wouldn't hear from the other for sometime and than it would start over again.

Chloé was satisfied with this arrangement but it kept nagging at her for some reason. It wasn't that she wanted to get to know him, she knew who he was and how he was. It was just that she wanted him to tell her what he thought about, what went on in that mind of his which she still couldn't read. 

It was weird how she craved closeness while being as close as possible to him. 

He was still asleep with his arms around her and Chloé should probably be thinking about getting back to catch her plane to Sydney but she couldn't seem to mind with him like this.

So she stayed in bed, for the first time in a long while, and took the book that had been with her for a few months for her nightstand and began reading.  
She never seemed to finish the book as she lacked motivation to, but now she seemed to really grasp the sentences she read.

\--

Tim Drake woke up a bit disoriented as he was not in his own hotel room. He rolled over in bed to see none other than Chloé Bourgeois sitting in bed, lazily flipping through a book.

This wasn't what he expected, he was sure he would have an empty space in her shape next to him and he would silently get out of bed, get dressed and go on with his life until the next time.  
They would go through this tiring cycle of awkward small talk and rising tension until one of them made a move and they would end up in bed together.

It was tiring and Tim had been done with all that foreplay the third time they slept together. It was unnecessary, he wanted it to be less complicated, they both know they like each other. Why couldn't Chloé just admit that she wanted actually be with him so they could have a proper relationship?

"You snore when you sleep."

She said without even looking up from her book, a ghost of a smirk on her face.

"I don't."

Tim immediately answered with a groggy voice as he sat up as well. Chloé put down her book giving him a look but was stopped from giving a provoking response as he gently stroked a lock of hair out of her face. 

It was a tender gesture Chloé only expected to receive in the dark of night in a lust filled stupor. But early rays of sunshine already shimmered through the white sheer curtains and his eyes were wide open and curious instead of half-lidden with desire.  
It made her want to see inside his mind more, what was it that made this cold man melt like that next to her.

"What are you thinking about?"

She asked as his hand fell away, Tim frowned, realizing that his train of thought had stopped when he had reached out and without thinking he answered. 

"Move in with me."

Chloé's eyes widened at his words. He wanted her to do what?!

"What?"

"Move in with me." 

Chloé threaded a hand through her hair, muttering how utterly ridiculous this was and threw the covers off of her, jumping out of bed before Tim could even blink.

He had expected her to be surprised, even he was but this was a whole different reaction. 

"Chloé?"

Tim was annoyed as she just walked around searching for her underwear, muttering underneath her breath.

"Chloé!"

She whipped around, her panties on and hooking her bra. 

"Know I can't just settle down somewhere! I mean, we aren't even- I can't just go and relocate to America! What would my family- what would my work- the reporters think?!! I can't just- it's ridiculous, utterly ridicu-"

"Bullshit, you're just making excuses!"

Tim had gotten out of bed too, putting on his boxers and following her around the hotel suite as Chloé got dressed. 

"You are just objecting to the idea because you can't admit you actually like me!"

His words had slipped out before Tim knew it, he regretted uttering them as he saw Chloé's body freeze up. She turned around from doing her hair in the mirror, her blue eyes were deep frozen lakes as she fastened her frozen glare on him, it sent a shiver down Tim's spine. Were it not for the blush on her face, Tim would have been sure his words had enraged her. 

"You. Are. Unbelievable."

Her voice as struggling but every word had power behind it. 

"I can't admit to liking you!? Last time I checked you have never told me you liked me either!!!"

Tim tugged on his shirt, an incredulous look on his face. Chloe had come to stand in front of him, her skirt and top already on. 

Those blue eyes and furrowed brow used to tick him off but now he saw them as an extension of her character. He found her smart, cunning, charismatic and perceptive, but those were things most people knew about her. Than there was her silent side, her soft side, and Tim liked to think she only showed those sides of her to him. 

He huffed, irritated by her words so much that his words slipped out of him before he could stop them again. 

"Alright. Fine. You want to hear me say that I love you! Well I love you Chloé Bourgeois!"

A long stretch of silence formed between them as Chloé tried processing his words and Tim just understood what exactly he had said.  
Heat spread across his face as Chloé's eyes widened and softly whispered. 

"You love me?"

Tim was about to take his words back and his face got brighter as he just stammered his words.  
The broad smile on her face and the smug look in her eyes made Tim regret he ever uttered those words, but not really.

"You love me~~~"

Chloé teased him as she dramatically swooned against his chest.

She repeated herself a few more times as they got ready to leave. Soon enough Tim had enough and snapped back. 

"Yeah, yeah, I said what I said."

Chloé stopped teasing him, knowing she went too far. His declaration of love had caught her off guard but Chloé felt her cheeks grow warm at the sound of him saying he loves her.  
With the softest look on her face, after she put on her coat and shoes and got her purse, she turned to Tim who was also ready to go. 

"For what it's worth, I love you too Tim Drake."


End file.
